El hijo del Amor
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Es una historia de Romance cínico entre mi kerida Hermione y mi sexy Draco...es una mirada al amor,más allá de los cuentos rosas, pero en el que poco a poco ellos irán descubriendo que hay cosas importantes como la honestidad y el amor.
1. Prólogo

El hijo del amor.-

Prólogo

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Hogwarts terminara , Draco no volvió a la comunidad mágica después de su intento frustrado de matar a Dumbledore, el realmente nunca quiso matarlo, solo estaba presionado por Lord Voldemort, pero a pesar de que se demostró su inocencia y de que ambos padres de él habían muerto en Azkaban, el decidió no volver nunca más, la fortuna de su familia había sido derrochada por sus padres dejando a Draco en la bancarrota, pero esto no le importo….el saldría adelante en el mundo Muggle y conseguiría volver a hacerse de una inmensa fortuna, aunque le costará toda una vida…

Hermione era una excelente medimaga, además de una excelente aurora, pero después de la muerte de Voldemort, nada había sido igual, la comunidad mágica se había vuelto tan calmada que simplemente aburría…

Harry había vuelto con Ginny, Ron salía con Luna, Neville salía con Lavender y ella, ella había salido con Dean Thomas, pero no había funcionado…

Así que la pandilla de amigos se había mudado por completo al Londres Muggle…

En unas vacaciones a Italia, Hermione había conocido por primera vez quien era Draco, era un hombre distinto al chico que había conocido en Hogwarts…

Pero algo los había separado…

En cuanto se enteró de que tenía un hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy decidió encontrar el modo de volver a la vida de Hermione Granger.

Pero ella había escogido ser madre soltera y lo último que necesitaba era al padre de su hijo, sobre todo después de que el arrogante Draco Malfoy le hubiera hecho tanto daño…

Sin embargo, Draco no le dejó otra opción; estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por la custodia y el amor de Hermione.

Claro, que si Hermione accedía a convertirse en su esposa, las cosas podrían cambiar…

Draco estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por recuperar la confianza y el amor de Hermione y de su hijo….


	2. De regreso a Italia

1.- De regreso a Italia

¿Vas a volver a Italia? Preguntó Lily Ascot escandalizada mientras miraba a su hija adoptiva.-

No me lo puedo creer. No puedes, no debes.

Hermione Granger suspiró silenciosamente.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto a manos de Mortífagos, Lily Ascot, una buena amiga de Molly Wesley, la madre de Ginny, y una excelente bruja, la había adoptado como hija, ya que esta nunca pudo tener hijos.

-Mamá, sólo voy a acompañar a una mujer mayor a Nápoles, donde se encontrará con su familia, tras lo cual yo tomaré el próximo vuelo a casa.

Sólo estaré fuera unas horas. No me parece que sea una misión imposible.

-Dijiste que nunca regresaría allí – dijo su madre –

-Lo juraste Hermione…. ¡recuérdalo!

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Hermione a la defensiva – Pero eso fue hace tres años, he crecido, he cambiado y las circunstancias también cambian.

Esto es un trabajo, y no hay nadie más que lo haga.

-Desde que Safe Hands apareció en aquel programa de vacaciones, nos han llovido las peticiones – añadió con un tono persuasivo.

Y tú disfrutaste viéndome en televisión, lo sabes.

Así que no puedes quejarte si como consecuencia la gente me requiere

A la señora Ascot no le bastaba eso, sabía que si Hermione lo pedía, podrían volver a la comunidad Mágica y tener un mejor trabajo y no uno vulgar en la comunidad Muggle, pero Hermione insistía una y otra vez que jamás volvería a la comunidad mágica a menos que fuera necesario, volver al Londres Mágico, le traía malos recuerdos a Hermione…

-¿Es por eso por lo que esa condesa como se llame te ha elegido a ti? ¿Por qué has salido en televisión?

Hermione se rió

-Ni mucho menos, Ella es demasiado grandiosa como para molestarse en ver algo tan vulgar. Y su nombre es condesa Barsoli Black.

-Creí que no te gustaba mucho Herms…

-No me gusta particularmente, Ha sido un auténtico martirio durante una semana que he estado con ella.

Y estoy segura de que a ella yo tampoco le importo.

Siempre me mira como si yo fuera un gusano en su ensalada.

Créeme, no creo que me tiente para quedarme mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué te eligió?

Más vale lo malo conocido…Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros…

Me preferirá antes que a un extraño

En cualquier caso, necesita a alguien para que vigile su equipaje y que se asegure que lleva toda su documentación. Que es donde entra en juego Safe Hands – añadió y se inclinó para delante.-

-Para ser honesta, mamá, no sé cuanto tiempo puedo seguir rechazando trabajos en Italia sólo por algo que me ocurrió hace tres años.

Me gusta mi trabajo, y quiero mantenerlo.

Pero la señora Terence lleva un negocio, no una agencia para personas que han tenido un desengaño amoroso.

-Hermione, fue mucho más que eso y tú lo sabes, sabes que odio que trabajes en ese estúpido trabajo, de Medimaga te iba bien, ¿Por qué no quieres que volvamos a la comunidad mágica?

-¡Porque no quiero, simplemente no quiero! Respondió Hermione disgustada

Además estoy bien aquí, lo estamos, ¿cierto?

-Sí tú lo dices, ¡auque ya te dije que lo que te pasó fue más que un simple desengaño!

-Lo que sea – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

Pero no puedo elegir a mis clientes como me venga en gana, y creo que la señora Terence ya no va a hacer más con respecto a Italia.

Así que tengo que afrontarlo como si fuera un destino como cualquier otro, además sabes que nunca huyo de los retos y este viaje lo es para mí…

-¿Y que pasa con Dimitri? Preguntó la señora Ascot con ferocidad, ¿Qué ocurrirá con él mientras tú estés disfrutando por ahí?

A Hermione no le parecía que pasar veinticuatro horas más en compañía de una autócrata italiana fuera disfrutar…echaba tanto de menos a sus amigos…

Pero Harry ahora tenía una empresa de exportaciones muy importante que mantener junto con Ron y Neville, Ginny estaba trabajando junto con Luna y Lavender en una editorial de una importante revista londinense.

Muchas veces le ofrecieron trabajo, pero no, nunca acepto, ella quería viajar y conocer todo el mundo si eso era posible, y con ese trabajo en Safe Hands lo estaba consiguiendo…

A su madre nunca le había molestado su papel como cuidadora de niños, incluso cuando Hermione había estado ausente en viajes más largos con anterioridad.

De hecho, su madre había dicho que la presencia de Dimitri le había proporcionado una nueva vida.

Hermione miró por la ventana para ver cómo su pequeño de dos años correteaba detrás de su abuelo.

-Pensé que se quedaría con ustedes, como siempre.

-Pero esto no es normal, ¿verdad? Deliberadamente estás ignorando mis deseos, otra vez. Siempre me opuse a que aceptaras aquel trabajo en Sorrento hace tres años. Y que razón tenía. Volviste a casa embarazada de un casanova de la zona, que ya no quería saber nada más de ti, y del cuál aún no logro sacarte el nombre. ¿Puedes negar eso?

-Para ser justos, te diré entonces que el casanova como tú lo llamas se llama Draco, y Draco no tenía idea de que yo esperaba un hijo suyo, al igual que yo – dijo Hermione, por fortuna, su madre nunca había oído hablar de Draco Malfoy….

Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que no habría cambiado nada si lo hubiera sabido, pero eso pertenece al pasado. He reconstruido mi vida, y él también habrá seguido con la suya.

En cualquier caso, prometo no acercarme a menos de diez millas de Sorrento si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me haría sentir mejor Herms? Me sentiría mejor si no fueras en absoluto – contestó su madre, pero si realmente es un viaje de un día, imagino que no puedo detenerte, ya tienes 26 años, ya sabes cuidarte.

-Casi ni te darás cuenta de que me he ido – le aseguró Hermione, gracias mamá, añadió dándole un abrazo a su madre, eres un sol…

-Soy una idiota dijo Lily Ascot, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar? He preparado pastel de carne.

-Gracias dijo Hermione, pero tenemos que irnos, tengo que preparar el viaje.

-Pero si de postre tenemos helado de chocolate, el favorito de Dimitri dijo Lily con una mirada trágica, se quedará muy triste…

"Porque ya se lo has dicho", pensó Hermione

-¡No puedes malcriarlo de esa forma madre! Dijo en voz alta Hermione

-Sería una pena si no pudiera darle a mi único nieto ese capricho ocasional, ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí esta tarde si vas a estar tan ocupada? Te ahorrará tiempo por la mañana si tienes que tomar un avión…

-Es muy amable de tu parte dijo Hermione, pero me gusta pasar las tardes con Dimitri, lo veo muy poco.

-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que tu padre y yo queríamos hablar contigo, sabes que aquí hay suficiente espacio sin utilizar…

Hermione supuso que debía haberlo visto venir, pero no fue así, quería mucho a su madre, pero ella siempre quería sobreprotegerla….

-Mamá, ya tengo piso…

-¿Llamas piso a ese ático donde Dimitri apenas tiene espacio para correr?

-Madre, te lo agradezco, ¡pero yo necesito mi independencia! Estoy acostumbrada a ella.

-¿Así llamas a tu modo de vivir? ¡Eres madre soltera, y ese trabajo tuyo es lo más parecido a la esclavitud! Esa independencia tuya, ¿A dónde te llevó?

Te llevó a quedar como una idiota con el tal ese Draco y solo fuiste a arruinar tu vida, y te lo advierto, ¡no vengas pidiéndome ayuda si estropeas tu vida por segunda vez!

-Madre, eso es muy injusto, cometí un error, y he pagado por ello, pero aún así sigo intentando vivir mi vida a mi manera, y espero que puedas aceptarlo.

-Veo que estás decidida a hacer lo que te dé la gana, sin importarte el bienestar de Dimitri…

-Madre, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero decir algo que nos pueda herir a las dos.

Cuando salió al jardín, Dimitri se dirigió hacia ella sonriente, cada vez que veía a su hijo recordaba a Draco…

Dimitri con su pelo rubio como el de Draco y rizado como el de ella, su piel blanca, no tan pálida como la de Draco y sus ojos, uno de color gris y otro de color miel, era suficiente para que cualquiera que conociera a Draco dijera que era su hijo.

Los chicos sabían quien era el padre, y cuando se habían enterado, Ron y Harry habían querido ir a buscarlo y liarse a golpes con él, pero Hermione se lo había impedido…solo las chicas desconocían el nombre del padre de Dimitri…

-Dimitri, cariño, la abuela quiere que te vayas dentro cariño, vas a dormir aquí esta noche…

Se despidió de su padre y en un taxi se dirigió a su ático, juntaría algo más de dinero y se irían a otra ciudad si era posible, necesitaba romper con el pasado, necesitaba una nueva casa, eso era todo, sabía que siempre contaría con sus amigos, ellos la apoyarían…

Claro que nunca sería capaz de olvidar que Draco era el padre de Dimitri, pero con el tiempo comenzaría a dolerle menos, y puede que dejara de tener miedo, algún día…

En el avión…

Puedes morirte después de ver Nápoles, ¿eh? Dijo el pasajero del asiento contiguo, mientras el avión descendía sobre el aeropuerto de Capodichino, ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

Cuando el avión toco suelo, y mientras recogía las cosas de la condesa ella se dirigió a Hermione.

La condesa Barsoli era una mujer alta, delgada y con pelo blanco.

Señorita Granger, ha habido un ligero cambio de planes, estoy muy cansada para seguir viajando así que un primo mío me ha reservado una suite en el Gran hotel Napolitana, me acompañarás ahí, ¿verdad?...

El tráfico era de pesadilla, todo parecía que no podría tomar su vuelo de regreso.

Al llegar a la recepción Hermione le dijo: creo que es hora de decir adiós condesa, si quiero tomar el avión…

Pero señorita, desearía que subiera conmigo a la suite, además si quieres que te pague, tienes que venir conmigo…

Hermione guardo silencio y se coloco en el ascensor junto con la condesa.

Al llegar salieron a un pasillo con una alfombra roja que terminaba en una gran puerta, el encargado sacó una llave y abrió la puerta para conducirlas por la suite.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la sala no estaba vacía, como había pensado, porque había alguien allí, de pie, junto a las ventanas, alguien alto, fuerte y terriblemente familiar…

Incluso antes de que hablara, Hermione ya sabía quién era, entonces la voz de aquel hombre llegó a sus oídos y no quedó lugar para ningún otro pensamiento, ni para la esperanza…

-Hermione mia…Por fin has regresado a mí dijo él…

Cuando el se acercó, Hermione sentía como se desmayaba y nada podía hacer…

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


	3. Conversando en privado

2.- Conversando en privado…

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, acompañada por un fuerte olor que inundó su nariz y su boca con su amargura, haciéndola toser.

Se quedó tumbada, muy quieta, luchando contra las náuseas, casi sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, sentía que no estaba sola, que detrás de sus párpados cerrados había gente hablando, y un fuerte ruido de tráfico.

Se apoyó lentamente en un codo y miró a su alrededor, estaba tumbada en mitad de una cama enorme, cubierta por una colcha de seda dorada…no llevaba los zapatos puestos y le habían desabrochado los botones de arriba del vestido…

La primera persona que vio fue a la condesa con una pequeña botella en la mano, "sales de olores", pensó Hermione, la mujer siempre insistía en llevarlas a mano por si el movimiento del viaje la mareaba.

Y de pie, en silencio, unos metros más allá, estaba Draco, de perfil.

Y no era el amante risueño con pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja que una vez tanto había amado y deseado, sino el otro, el hombre oculto cuya identidad ella nunca había imaginado mientras reposaba entre sus brazos.

Aquel otro Draco llevaba un traje oscuro, su pelo rubio lo llevaba largo.

Su inmaculada camisa negra destacaba bajo su corbata de seda y un reloj de platino adornaba su muñeca.

Fuera cual fuera el camino que había decidido seguir, evidentemente le había proporcionado mucho dinero, y Hermione no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo había conseguido, ¿quién decía que el crimen no da dinero?

Hermione podía sentir su ira, la violencia de sus emociones y la sangre bajo su piel, al igual que había sentido en su momento su piel desnuda y caliente sobre ella…

Ahora que lo imposible había ocurrido, se sentía sorprendida al ver lo mucho que seguía afectándola físicamente, también se sentía avergonzada.

Recordaba como había sido su relación con él…

Draco siempre parecía ocultarle algo, pero ella pensaba que algún día se lo diría, Draco le había dicho que trabajaba en uno de los grandes hoteles…pero siempre tenía demasiado dinero como para ser camarero y barman, y desde ahí supo que había secretos en él, había sido una tonta, nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera estar en un verdadero peligro, no hasta que él se había aburrido de ella, no hasta que llegó su amigo, el hombre con el traje de diseño y la sonrisa, el que vino a decirle que todo se había acabado y a sugerir que sería mejor para su salud que se marchara de Sorrento, y de Italia, el hombre que le dijo que se había convertido en un inconveniente y que sería más seguro regresar a Inglaterra y decirle que no debería intentar contactar con Draco ni volver a Italia nunca más, en compensación de lo cual recibiría cincuenta mil libras….

Obvio había rechazado su dinero y se había marchado con el corazón roto y con demasiado miedo para quedarse un segundo más…

Se incorporó, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, el movimiento llamó la atención de todos, y Draco dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose cuando Hermione se echó hacia atrás involuntariamente.

-No – dijo él. Esto no está bien, quizá deberías haber estado preparada de antemano, para saber qué esperar…

Cuando se acercó, Hermione vio por primera vez su cara con claridad y vio la cicatriz que nacía a la altura de su ojo y bajaba por su pómulo y hasta su mandíbula…por un momento se quedó perpleja, como si hubiera visto una obra de arte destrozada, parecía triste y había desconfianza en sus ojos color gris.

¡Diablos! Pensó ella, cree que lo encuentro repulsivo…

Él había elegido su modo de vida, y por muy rico y poderoso que hubiera acabado siendo, era evidente que había pagado violentamente por ello.

-No lo comprendo dijo Hermione casi sin voz, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te has desmayado, signorina – contestó la condesa, a los pies de mi primo…

-¿Su primo? Dijo Hermione sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que pensar, ¿Se trata de una broma?

-No te entiendo, signorina, no es ninguna broma, te lo aseguro, Draco es el hijo del difunto primo de mi esposo, de hecho su único hijo…

-Sí ahora que recordaba, Draco le había dicho que una pareja muggle lo había adoptado, pero jamás le dijo algo más…

-Preferiría marcharme, ahora mismo, tengo que tomar un avión…

-No eres muy amable, Hermione mia…dijo Draco con voz suave, sobre todo cuando he hecho que te trajesen desde Inglaterra sólo para volver a verte…

-Pues me temo que has perdido el tiempo, signore… dijo Hermione, no tenía ni idea de si era así como se le hablaba al primo de una condesa, pero no le importaba…Porque yo no quiero verte.

-¿Signore? Preguntó Draco con una ligera sonrisa, ¿No es eso un poco formal para nosotros, bella mia?

-Para mí ésta es una ocasión formal dijo Hermione a la defensiva, estoy trabajando, acompañando a la condesa, y no hay ningún "nosotros", nunca lo hubo.

-¿Ah no? Entonces me temo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria…

-Recuerdo todo lo que tengo que recordar, gracias dijo Hermione con ferocidad, entre tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos

-Te equivocas, hay mucho que decir, pero quizá sería mejor si habáramos a solas dijo Draco y se giró hacia la condesa, ¿Nos disculpas, Alexandra? Creo que la signorina Granger y yo debemos continuar con la conversación en privado.

-No dijo Hermione, sabiendo que le temblaba la voz, al igual que el cuerpo, no me quedaré aquí y no puedes obligarme.

-Te equivocas Herms, y lo sabes…

-¡Condesa! Exclamo Hermione al ver que la mujer se dirigía hacia la puerta, no tiene derecho a hacer esto, no me deje sola, por favor…

-¿Necesitas una carabina? Dijo la condesa, es un poco tarde para eso añadió.

Luego se dirigió hacia Draco, creo que es mejor que sigan la conversación en el salotto…

-Bien Alexandra, lo haremos dijo Draco…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, Draco la tomó en brazos como si fuera una niña, trató de golpearlo, pero él le agarró las manos y se las sujetó contra su cuerpo con una facilidad insultante.

-Estate quieta le dijo, a no ser, claro, que prefieras quedarte aquí añadió mirando hacia la cama…

-Bájame dijo Hermione con ira y a la vez nerviosa al sentirse tan próxima a su cuerpo, Bájame, joder…

-Como quieras dijo él y la dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás que flanqueaban la chimenea

-Malnacido dijo ella

-Vaya manera de llamar al hombre con el que te vas a casar.

-¿Casar? Repitió ella perpleja, debes de estar loco.

-Ya te lo pedí una vez, y accediste, eso nos hace fidanzato, ¿no crees?

-Te equivocas completamente, y lo sabes bien, así que deja de jugar

-Mi amore, se que hay algo aún entre nosotros, y creo que tú también lo sabes

-¡No! Dijo ella

-Quizá debimos haber seguido la conversación en el dormitorio dijo él y sonrió, haciendo que Hermione se diera cuenta de cómo la cicatriz había hecho muy poco por disimular su atractivo sexual…

Entonces Draco la sorprendió con algo que no se esperaba…

-¿Tanto te alegraste de librarte de mí, de nuestro amor?

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Preguntó ella, al fin y al cabo, lo que se acaba, se acaba…

-Bien, tú puedes pensar eso Herms, pero yo no tengo por qué pensar igual.

-Dime una cosa dijo Hermione, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Para mí, no hay imposibles Herms, y debería saberlo…

-Hermione lo miró y con toda la rabia que sentía dijo: tengo que decirte una cosa, decirte que nunca he hablado de ti, nunca he dicho nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y no lo haría…mis amigos no saben de ti…

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quieres borrarme de tú memoria? ¿Fingir que nunca existí? ¿Pero por qué?

-Una vez que descubrí tu…fondo, dijo ella, me di cuenta de que era necesario, la única manera…

-Te molestó descubrir que era rico, ¿hubieras preferido que fuera camarero y dependiera de las propinas? Exclamo riendo

Hermione se quedó sentada muy rígida y dijo con frialdad:

-Era el modo en que conseguías tú dinero lo que no aceptaba, y tus contactos.

-Increíble dijo él lentamente, lo siento amore, pero soy lo que soy y nada puede cambiar eso, esperaba que vivieras en mi mundo, que comprendieras como funcionaba y que aceptaras sus limitaciones…

"Pero que pronto cambiaste de opinión, de hecho en cuanto descubriste que yo no encajaba, no te detuviste para olvidarte de mí y tratar de sobornarme" pensó Hermione

-Eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, fue mejor, más seguro para los dos separarnos.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces cómo es que yo he sido incapaz de olvidarte Herms, por mucho que lo haya intentado? ¿O cuantas mujeres ha habido en mi vida desde ti?

-¿Se supone que he de sentirme halagada?

-¿Me has preguntado por tus emociones? Preguntó Draco, ¿Qué supe yo nunca de lo que pensabas, de tus sentimientos? Vi lo que quería ver, creía lo que necesitaba creer. Cuantas veces en estos meses he intentado borrarte de mi mente, olvidarte con la misma facilidad que tú has rechazado mi recuerdo…

-La vida no se para, sigue adelante y nosotros con ella dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y tú sigues sola? ¿O tienes compañía en este viaje?

-Eso, no es asunto tuyo Draco.

-Entonces, hagamos que lo sea dijo él suavemente, porque quiero saber la verdad, ¿vives sola?

-No, no vivo sola dijo ella, era algo que al menos era verdad…

-¿Y naturalmente tu compañero es un hombre? Preguntó Draco, ¿lo quieres?

-Sí dijo Hermione al recordar la cara de Dimitri…y siempre lo haré…

-¿Te atreves a decirme eso? Preguntó él furioso

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedaría sola recordándote? Sigue soñando

Draco tenía los ojos puestos en ella

-¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva él en tu vida? Di la verdad.

-Dos años…

-¿Así que fuiste de mis brazos a los suyos? Veo que no llevas anillo.

-Esa decisión es mía…

-En fin esta discusión ya no tiene sentido, así que si me dices donde está mi chaqueta y mis zapatos, me iré…

-¿De nuevo con él? ¿Con tu innamorato?

-De nuevo con mi vida, de la cuál tú, no formas parte, signore…

-Bien, tus cosas están en el dormitorio…

Hermione entró a la habitación y vio sus cosas en un sofá junto a la ventana…

Al darse la vuelta vio que Draco la había seguido.

Estaba recargado en la puerta.

-Draco, quítate, déjame ir…

-No quiero Herms…

-Entonces creo que te estás volviendo loco…

-Posiblemente, y quiero recuperar mi cordura, estas bajo mi piel Herms, en mi sangre, como una fiebre que no desaparece, y ya no lo acepto más, he decidido curarme de ti de la única manera posible…

-No, no Draco, no me vas a hacer esto, no te lo permitiré…

-¿Realmente crees que tienes opción amore? Yo creo que no…

-Por favor, Draco, susurró, por favor, déjame marchar

-Claro, una vez que haya terminado contigo, serás libre de irte a donde desees

-¿Quieres que te odie?

-Pensé que ya me odiabas…

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello…

-¿Para que te quieres ir? Conmigo estarías mejor que con tu amante

-Serás malnacido…

-Sí insistes en llamarme así, no tendré más remedio que hacer que pares de hablar así dijo él y justo después posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione.

Ella trató de resistirse, pero sus pechos rozaban su torso desnudo, no recordaba en que momento Draco se había quitado la camisa…, podía sentir la calidez de su piel penetrando bajo su vestido, se oyó a sí misma gemir, ya no había rastro de la ternura en su rostro de él, sólo la urgencia del deseo, demasiado poderoso para negarlo…

-Quítate el vestido dijo él, ¿o lo hago yo?

-No, yo lo haré dijo ella casi sin aliento…

Se dio la vuelta mientras sus dedos temblorosos luchaban con los botones, cuando se había desabrochado la mitad sacó los brazos y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo

Se volvió a mirar a Draco con los brazos cruzados, a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar su lencería negra…

-Que delicia dijo él, ¿Te lo compraste para tu amante?

-Me visto para complacerme a mi misma

-Ah… dijo él, bueno, ahora te desnudaras para complacerme a mí.

Hermione vio como él lentamente se acercaba a ella…no quería pensar que otra vez volvería a ser utilizada…

-Draco, por favor, no me hagas daño…

Él se quedó quieto y el silencio fue total

-¿Crees que voy a violarte? Dijo Draco entre dientes, ¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así? ¡Es un insulto a todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros!

Esto sólo ha alterado mi cara, Hermione dijo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz, no me ha convertido en un monstruo…

-No quería decir que…comenzó a decir Hermione

-Basta, dijo él de pronto, ya es suficiente, vístete y márchate, y date prisa, se dirigió a la puerta poniéndose de nuevo su camisa y se giró hacia Hermione, recuerda bella mia, aunque lo hubiésemos hecho en el suelo, lo hubieses disfrutado, lo sabes tan bien como yo, ahora quítate de mi vista, Sciattona…


	4. ¿A salvo en Londres?

3.- ¿A salvo en Londres?

Había perdido su avión, pero finalmente y con toda lógica, había decidido usar su magia y aparecerse en su ático, su salida del hotel había sido muy fácil, se había vestido a una rapidez extrema y había salido de ahí temblando de vergüenza con ella misma y de ira hacia Draco.

Al llegar a su ático su conciencia empezó a decirle "Estás a salvo, estás a salvo", pero no podía creérselo, incluso atravesó el salón a oscuras hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas antes de encender la luz, luego se sentó en el sofá y trató de dejar de temblar.

Empezó a pensar en hablarle a Ginny, a Luna, a Ron o a Harry, no….no debía preocuparlos, Draco había salido por fin de su vida…Además que le diría a las chicas….no podía salirles con ¡Hola! Draco es el padre de Dimitri y ha vuelto….no…ella no sabían que Draco era el "casanova" como ella lo llamaba…

Comenzó a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de sucumbir ante Draco, pero, ¿De que se sorprendía, con él siempre era así, desde que lo vio en Italia, la primera vez que habían salido juntos y el le había tomado la mano mientras paseaban, su cuerpo había reaccionado con un deseo feroz…

Draco le había arrancado el sentido común y ella lo había confundido con amor, y él lo había permitido, le había dicho palabras que ella quería oír, había susurrado problemas que la habían mantenido atada a él hasta que había decidido dejarla, solo había sido una más en su cama.

"Draco Malfoy", pensó Hermione con dolor, un hombre lo suficientemente rico para comprar todos sus deseos y poderoso como para salirse siempre con la suya.

Draco debía casarse con alguien "conveniente" según sabía Herms…

Entró al baño, echó la ropa al cesto y se dio una ducha, frotándose con fuerza todo su cuerpo para tratar de borrar el rastro de Draco.

Después se fue a la cocina y con un leve giro de su varita apareció una humeante taza de té, sabía que estaba usando magia, se había prometido olvidarse, tratar de vivir como una muggle normal, pero estaba alterada.

"Draco esta fuera de tu vida" se repitió una y otra vez antes de irse a dormir…

Pero a pesar del té, Herms durmió mal y se despertó pensando en Dimitri, así que sin pensarlo mucho se fue a dar una ducha, desayuno ligeramente y se dirigió a casa de su madre.

La casa parecía inusualmente tranquila cuando entro, así que Hermione se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, su madre no podía haberse llevado a Dimitri al parque, era muy temprano…

-Mamá, papá, ¿están aquí?

-Estamos en el salón dijo su madre

Hermione empujó la puerta y entró.

No era una habitación grande, y su primera impresión, era que había encogido de forma extraña, la primera persona que vio fue a su madre, sentada en una silla junto a la chimenea con cara de tensión y con Dimitri en su regazo.

La segunda persona que vio era un completo extraño, fuerte y con el pelo rubio, pero la piel la tenía bronceada, se levantó educadamente del sofá cuando ella entró.

Y el tercero, era Draco, de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto irritada Herms

-¿No es evidente? He venido a buscar a mi hijo, y por favor, no trates de negar lo evidente, ningún tribunal mágico te creería, es mi viva imagen.

Hermione lo miró con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón a punto de dejar de latir.

-Debes estar loco.

-Lo estaba dijo él con una sonrisa, antes de descubrir la pequeña zorra que eres querida Herms, pero ahora vuelvo a estar cuerdo, y quiero a mi hijo.

-Sobre mi cadáver dijo ella

-Herms, Herms, por como me siento ahora mismo, eso podría arreglarse…No me provoques más.

-Este extraño nos lo quiere quitar, quiere llevárselo a Italia, dice que el es su padre ¡No volveré a ver más! Dijo su madre de pronto.

-No puedes hacer eso dijo Herms mirando a Draco

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-¡Es un secuestro, aunque supongo que eso es normal en tu mundo, dijo ella

¿Y usted quién es? Le pregunto Herms al otro hombre, ¿Otro de sus matones?

-Mi nombre es Stefano Molena, signorina, y soy el abogado del ministerio, represento al joven Malfoy, además le sugiero que se calme y se siente signorina Granger, también sería mejor si el niño se fuese a otra habitación, parece asustado.

-Yo, tengo una sugerencia mejor signore Molena, ¿Por qué no se marchan usted y su cliente y nos dejan en paz? Dijo Hermione al borde de la histeria.

-Eso no es posible, debe comprender que su hijo es el primer hijo y por tanto heredero del joven Malfoy, y que él pretende pedir su custodia ante el tribunal mágico, aunque sería mejor que el niño se ahorrara esta discusión, tenemos una niñera esperando para cuidar de él.

-¡No es justo! No estamos en el mundo mágico, ¡estamos en el mundo muggle! Hay leyes que me protegen…

-Sí signorina, pero usted registró al heredero Malfoy en la comunidad mágica signorina…

El hombre ignorando las protestas de Hermione se acercó a la puerta y llamó a una chica con uniforme color verde con bordes plateados que tomó a Dimitri de la mano hablándole dulcemente para llevarlo afuera de la habitación.

-¿Dónde lo lleva? Pregunto Herms

-Al jardín dijo el abogado, por ahora…

-Draco dijo Herms, por favor, no me hagas esto, no intentes alejarlo de mí.

-Ya me has negado los dos primeros años de su vida dijo él fríamente, y no pienso tolerar esta situación por más tiempo, pudiste haberme dicho la noche anterior que habías tenido un hijo, ¡mi hijo, pero no, no lo hiciste, dime, ¿realmente pensabas que podrías tenerlo oculto para siempre?

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Gente de mi entera confianza te ha seguido.

-Así que me han estado observando desde que volví, eres un malvado Draco, ¡Pero no podrás quitármelo! El tribunal mágico se pondrá de mi parte.

¿Así? Porque yo se que es su abuela la que se encarga de él la mayor parte del día, ¿acaso mi hijo sabe que eres su madre?

-¡Yo tengo que trabajar para mantenernos a los dos!

-Porque tú quieres Herms, sabes que no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, pero tú orgullo puede más…

Seguro que Potter y compañía están más enterados de Dimitri que yo…

-No voy a discutir más contigo Draco.

-Que bien Hermy, porque yo tampoco tengo ganas

El súbito gemido de preocupación salió de la boca de Lily Ascot, Hermione se volvió hacia ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, tranquila mamá, todo saldrá bien.

¿Cómo puede salir bien? Se lo quiere llevar a Italia, y eso no puedo soportarlo

-De pronto Lily furiosa se dirigió hacia Draco, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a destruir nuestras vidas? ¡Vete y no vuelvas más!

-Signora, usted no es la única que sufre.

Hermione no podía más, debía intentar hablar con Draco, por el bien de su pequeño hijo y por su propio bien también.

Se dirigió hacia el abogado y dijo:

-¿Qué tribunal mágico le daría la custodia a un criminal? Hermione se odió por decir eso, pero debía inténtalo todo, Draco no se había vuelto rico por recoger cocos, debía haber algo sucio en todo eso, Draco era su amor, pero también le ocultaba cosas, seguro había heredado la vena maligna y perversa de sus padres…

El abogado se le quedo viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre y tomando aire le dijo:

-Signorina, creo que esta cometiendo un grave error, el joven Draco fue adoptado por el marqués Barsoli, y al morir su padre, el joven Draco heredó todos los negocios de su padre, todos de intereses turísticos, es dueño de la cadena de hoteles Comadora, son famosos por todo el mundo…

-Sí, los conozco dijo Hermione

-Entonces signorina, si los conoce, creo que decir que el joven Draco es un criminal sería absurdo y una gran difamación…

A Herms le parecía que el mundo se había vuelto al revés…

Draco la miró y Hermione vio en sus ojos vio profunda desilusión…

-Herms, ¿en verdad creías que sería como Lucius?

-Lo siento murmuró Herms al borde del llanto.

-Me iré Hermione, pero estaremos en contacto hasta resolver este inconveniente, y no trates de huir con mi hijo, yo lo sabré y sin más salió de la casa seguido por el abogado y la niñera.

Dimitri corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-Lily Ascot estalló, había estado muy callada, como examinando la situación y atando cabos en su mente, ya Hermione le había mencionado de un "Draco" pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que ese "Draco" resultaría ser el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa… ¿Cómo es posible que te hubieses enamorado de ese engreído? ¿Te das cuenta que es hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy? Es hijo de esos mortífagos, los mismos mortífagos que asesinaron a tu madre…

-Mamá, sabes que eso no es cierto, sí, mamá fue asesinada, pero no por los -padres de Draco…

Ahora mamá, tengo que salir a aclarar mis ideas…

-¿Me dejaras a Dimitri verdad?

-No mamá, me lo llevo…dijo Hermione

Hermione tomo un taxi y se dirigió a Magazine News, la editorial de Ginny, Luna y Lavender.

Al entrar en el edificio ya sus amigas la estaban esperando…

-¡Hermione! Que bueno que has decidido pasarte por aquí, nos has tenido muy abandonadas decía Ginny mientras la saludaba y cargaba al pequeño Dimitri.

Las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la sala de descanso y se sirvieron café con menta, el mejor café que importaba Harry, Ron y Neville.

¿Qué pasa Hermy? Te noto triste dijo Ginny

-Y llorosa dijo Luna

-Y nerviosa, no dejas de temblar dijo Lavender

-Oh chicas, no puedo más dijo Hermione enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y sollozando…

-Mmm yo creo que Dimitri debería estar en el salón de juegos, lo llevaré con los demás niños dijo Ginny

Un momento después volvía y abrazaba a Herms.

-¿Qué tienes Hermy? ¿En que te podemos ayudar? Decían las tres chicas…

-Es…es el padre de mi hijo…

Ahh, ¿y se puede saber quien es? Dijo Lavender

Más lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hermione

-Aún no chicas, denme algo de tiempo, por favor dijo Hermione

-Esta bien Herms, sabes que respetamos tus decisiones, y cuando creas que es el momento tu misma nos lo dirás, ¿cierto? Pregunto Luna

-Sí dijo Hermione

Las tres amigas quedaron en apoyarla en todo lo que se ofreciera, incluso Luna le ofreció su casa en África, pero Hermione sabía que a donde fuera, Draco la encontraría…

Se despidió de sus amigas y con Dimitri en brazos tomó un taxi y se fue de regreso a su ático.

Al llegar cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestir a Dimitri para bañarlo.

Una vez que el niño estuvo bañado se puso a secarlo y lo llevó a su cuna, donde inexplicablemente el pequeño quedó dormido al instante, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra las barras de la cuna, escuchando la respiración suave de Dimitri, y pensando en todas las noches silenciosas que se le avecinaban si Draco se llevaba a Dimitri a Italia.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió una botella de vino, dio un sorbo y luego se llevó la botella al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, suavizada por la espuma producida por el aceite de baño, quería relajarse completamente.

Se quitó la ropa y se deslizó con un suspiro en el agua.

Pensaba que aquello le ayudaría a dormir, y al día siguiente, cuando estuviese más relajada, las cosas le parecerían mejor.

Al fin y al cabo ya sabía qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle, e imaginaba que tendría que haber una manera de lidiar con ello.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

Sí, al día siguiente iría a la comunidad mágica a buscar un buen abogado, alguien que negociase con Draco y que la ayudase a mantener la distancia entre ellos.

"Sí, tengo que hacer eso" pensaba "Mantenerme calmada, así podré enfrentarme a él de mejor manera"…

Y en ese momento, como si hubiese invocado un demonio de su infierno personal, escuchó su voz profunda, burlona y demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¿Te estás quedando dormida en la bañera, mia bella?

Sabes que eso no servirá de nada

¿No querrás que Dimitri se quede huérfano tan pronto?

Ahí estaba Draco, con una camisa negra y unos Jeans del mismo color, sonriendo de manera cínica y con una copa de Whisky en la mano, invadiendo su espacio personal y su mente….


	5. Una copa de vino

4.- Una copa de vino

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y balanceó la copa bruscamente, derramando el vino por todas partes.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

Trató de incorporarse pero entonces recordó que no había suficientes burbujas como para cubrirla y volvió a sumergirse, vio como Draco se acercaba a ella.

-Apártate de mí

-Sólo voy a recoger tu copa, nada más dijo él, si se rompe, podrías hacerte daño añadió mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano, además sería vergonzoso si tuviera que decirle a la gente que la madre de mi hijo se ahogó en la bañera borracha.

-Simplemente mantenme fuera de tus conversaciones dijo cínicamente Herms

¿Cómo diablos has entrado?

-Mmm decidí venir a verte y tu puerta no tenía llave, así que entre

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esta es mi casa!

-Sí lo se, pero es muy peligroso dejar la puerta sin llave, cualquiera podría entrar…

-¿Por qué mejor no te marchas? No eres bien recibido Draco

-Tu destreza como anfitriona deja mucho que desear bella mia, ¿quizá te sientes en desventaja por alguna razón?

-O quizá prefiera la compañía de gente a la que invito dijo Hermione, y tú nunca estarás en ninguna de mis listas de invitados

Draco ignoro el comentario y le dijo: te lo pasas muy bien en esta caja de zapatos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que el sofá cama es extremadamente útil con las visitas que se quedan.

-¡Ésta es mi casa! Y te aseguro que cubre todas mis necesidades, ahora me gustaría que te fueras Draco

-¿Sin que sepas porque estoy aquí? ¿No sientes algo de curiosidad, mi Hermione?

-No se me ocurre ninguna buena razón por la que quieras volver a fastidiarme, a menos que te hayas dado cuenta de que Dimitri es hijo es mío, y desistas de todo este asunto legal.

-No dijo Draco, no he desistido, sólo pensé que deberíamos hablar en privado, quizá incluso tranquilamente, ¿quién sabe?

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, tú solo quieres robarme a mi hijo

-No, no quiero eso, y ahora voy a servirte un poco más de vino, creo que lo necesitarás, así que deja de esconderte en la bañera y te espero en la otra habitación finalizó tomando una toalla para lanzársela antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Salio de la bañera y se puso un albornoz, fue hacia la cocina, pero no había nadie, la puerta de la habitación de Dimitri estaba entreabierta así que corrió hacia ella y la abrió de golpe.

Draco estaba de espaldas a la puerta, inclinado sobre la cuna de Dimitri, ¿Acaso planeaba llevarse al niño mientras ella estaba en el baño?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Susurro ella, ¡no lo toques!

Draco se enderezó y se dio la vuelta

-Vi esto en el suelo dijo sosteniendo un oso de peluche color negro (ahh el negro es mi color favorito) y estaba colocándolo en su sitio, solo me acerque para ver dormir a mi hijo, un placer que tú me has negado durante los dos últimos años.

-Pues tú me lo quieres negar para siempre dijo Herms

-¿Y aquí en esta conigliera lo has tenido?

-¿Eso que significa?

Es una madriguera, pero de que me asombro, tanto tiempo con los Wesley te debe haber secado el cerebro, seguro que como ellos viven así, te dijiste ¿Por qué no hago también yo lo mismo?

-¡Ya basta Draco! No te permito que hables mal de los Weasley

-Claro, siempre defendiéndolos…

-Sabes bien Hermione que si me hubieses dicho que estabas esperando un hijo mío, no estarías viviendo en esta pocilga

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que siguiera viviendo sin saberlo?

-¡Porque ya no estábamos juntos! Dijo Herms alejándose de él

-Herms, ¿en verdad pensabas que era un criminal, como mi padre?

-Yo…lo siento Draco

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para que pensaras así?

-Oh Draco, era evidente que había cosas que no me contabas, cosas que no querías que yo supiera, ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Quizá podrías haberme dado el beneficio de la duda…

-No dijo ella, tú podías haberme dicho la verdad…

-Sí y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho Herms

-Yo solo deseo con todas mis fuerzas no haberte conocido dijo ella mirando al suelo

-Bien, por desgracia para los dos, eso no se puede cambiar dijo él mientras se servía una copa de vino, ¿Brindamos por nuestro errores?

-Esto no es una reunión social Draco, has dicho que venías a hablar…

-Eres directa Herms, eso me gusta de ti…

Hermione, no le veo la gracia ir a los tribunales, ambos sabemos que yo ganaría y no quiero escándalo

-¿Eso significa que me quedo con Dimitri?

Eso depende de ti, Dimitri vendrá conmigo a Italia, como mi hijo y heredero deberá aprender todo sobre su herencia y la cultura de sus abuelos, simplemente te invito a que lo acompañes

-¿Cómo que, como su niñera? No gracias…

-Él ya tiene una niñera, lo que el necesita es a sus dos padres, estabilidad emocional, por eso te pido e insisto en que seas mi esposa.

Durante unos minutos Hermione se sintió demasiado sorprendida para hablar

-¿Se trata de una broma de mal gusto? Pregunto al fin

-No, no lo es…

-Pero después de todo eso y siendo una gran personalidad no puedes querer casarte conmigo.

-No tengo especial deseo de casarme en absoluto dijo él, pero hay buenas razones por las que debo sacrificar mi libertad

-¿Tú libertad? ¿Y que pasa con la mía?

-¿Llamas a esto libertad? Dijo señalando alrededor, trabajas por horas, vives en una ratonera, no Hermione, esto no es mi idea de libertad

-Claro tú estas acostumbrado a todo Draco, pero aquí se respira amor, no lujo…

-Hermione, no se porque, pero creo que piensas que casarte conmigo sería una tortura, pero te diré algo, nuestro matrimonio sería pura formalidad, no un acto de amor, nada más….

-Eso dices ahora dijo ella, pero la otra noche dijiste que aún me llevabas en la sangre…

-Sí, lo se, pero muchas cosas han cambiado

Te aviso que como la señora Malfoy serás tomada en cuenta en todas y cada una de mis decisiones, y a veces actuaras como mi anfitriona en fiestas.

Yo por mi parte me asegurare que mis posibles relaciones queden en secreto

-¿Cómo era la nuestra Draco?

-Precisamente…

-¿Y que pasa si yo conozco a alguien, si me enamoro de verdad? (aunque eso era imposible, ello solo lo había amado a él)

-Te pediré que actúes de la misma forma que lo haré yo

¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Dijo Draco

-No parece que tenga de donde elegir dijo Herms

-¿Y que pasaría si pudieras elegir?

-Entonces desearía no haberte conocido nunca

-Bien, ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?

-Pero…no hay espacio

-No importa, puedo dormir en el sofá.

-Esta bien dijo Hermione entrando en su cuarto y saliendo de nuevo con mantas

Toma y que duermas bien

Draco comenzó a desnudarse hasta que quedo solo en calzoncillos…su cuerpo estaba levemente bronceado…

Cuando Hermione le dio un par de almohadas se encontró recordando el sabor de su piel y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por la excitación…

-¿Te estas sonrojando Herms? Si mal no recuerdo me has visto sin…nada.

Suspirando en silencio Hermione trataba de dormirse, pero no podía evitar recordar los momentos bellos que había pasado con Draco, pensaba que lo conocía, pero nunca fue así, no quería volver a Italia y sin embrago iba pasar el resto de su vida en el que ahora era hogar de Draco.

Sería una esposa que no era una esposa de verdad, viviendo en una casa que nunca sería suya realmente, pero no debía ser débil, debía seguir manteniendo la distancia con Draco, y auque en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa, había una lágrima en su mejilla cuando finalmente se quedó dormida

Al día siguiente Draco los llevo a desayunar a un fino restaurante y para horror de Hermione ahí estaba desayunando Ginny y Harry

Harry al percatarse de la presencia de su mejor amiga se acerco rápidamente para saludarla y abrazarla

-¡Oh Hermy! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, tenemos que reunirnos más seguido, si quieres puedes traer al pequeño Dimitri para que juegue con el hijo de Bill y Fleur

-No será necesario Potter, mi hijo solo debe estar al cuidado de su madre o de sus niñeras…

-¿Malfoy? Harry no se había dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a Hermy…

A ver…. ¿de que me perdí? Herms, ¿Has vuelto con Malfoy? ¿Es cierto?

Hermione se sentía de lo peor….sí pudiera enterrar su cara en el plato lo haría…

-Sí Harry, he vuelto con Draco

-Y se va a casar conmigo dijo Draco sonriendo para el horror de Hermione

-Vaya dijo Harry

Sí, vaya Potter, ahora, ¿nos dejas desayunar?

Sí claro…Hermione, ¿puedo pasar a tu ático en la tarde?

No, no puedes Potter, nos vamos a Italia, ahí es la casa de Hermione

Draco se sentía celoso, aún creía que Harry seguía enamorado de Hermione

Terminaron de desayunar y cuando estaban saliendo Dean Thomas iba entrando al lugar…

¿Es que acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo?

¡En definitiva el mundo conspiraba contra Hermione! O al menos eso pensaba

-¿Hermione Granger?

-¿Dean?

-¡Oh hermosa Hermy! Que linda estas dijo Dean dando un beso en cada mejilla

Hermione se sentía contenta de ver de nuevo a Dean

-¡Que confianzas te tomas con mi mujer Thomas! Dijo Draco muy molesto

-¿Tú mujer? Dijo Dean confundido al ver a nada menos que a Malfoy defendiendo a Hermione…el mundo se había vuelto loco….

-¿Malfoy?

-Así es Thomas, y te pido que dejes de coquetear con mi mujer, es una falta de respeto hacia mí y hacia mí hijo

Entonces Dean se percato que el niño era la viva imagen de Draco

Para evitar dar explicaciones Hermione se despidió rápidamente de Dean

En la limusina Hermione estaba enfadada

-¿Por qué demonios dices que soy tu mujer Draco?

-¿No lo eres amore mío? ¿Acaso no pronto seremos esposos?

-Sí, pero hasta entonces deja de gritarlo por todos lados

-¿Y que? ¿Querías que me quedara viendo como prácticamente Dean te besaba?

-¡Eso no es cierto! Hermione estaba cada vez más furiosa

-Claro que sí Herms, y no lo iba a permitir dijo besándola fieramente

Eres mía Hermione, solo mía…

Bueno otra entrega más de este genial ff… ¿será porque lo escribo yo? Un besito a todas las nenas bonitas k se toman su tiempecito para dejarme reviews…las Quero musho…


	6. Tres en la cama

5.- Tres en la cama

Después de llegar del restaurante Hermione se encontró con que en su ático había una enorme cama y su viejo sofá cama había desaparecido.

Típico de Draco, creía que el lujo lo era todo…bueno, si era sincera debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal, tal vez si solo se recostara un rato…sí, eso haría, solo la probaría y después iría a ver a su madre…

Pero el rato se convirtió en dos horas, cuando Hermione despertó encontró con que a su lado estaba Dimitri y Draco en la orilla, profundamente dormido

Se levanto, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta

¡Se había quedado dormida! Echo una mirada a su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la tarde, así que sin más se dirigió a su empresa y entregó su carta de renuncia en Safe Hands, sabiendo que aquello causaría un ligero revuelo pero era incapaz de explicar su decisión, era algo demasiado complicado.

Fue a casa de su madre esperando que esta se lanzara al ataque, pero Lily Ascot estaba sentada junto a su ventana con un cigarrillo en una mano y una copa en la otra, la mirada que le dirigió a Hermione fue de tristeza.

-Así que te vas, debí suponerlo, amas aún a ese hombre ¿verdad? Te irás a un lugar que ni siquiera es tu casa, te olvidaras de mí, de tus amigos…

-Madre, no tiene que ser así, no será tan malo, Italia es un país precioso, podrás venir a vernos cuando quieras, a Draco no le importará…

-Sí claro….eso dices ahora, pero tengo miedo de que me olvides hija

-Oh mamá, jamás pasará algo así

Su padre entró en la habitación y las abrazo

-Papá, con respecto a la boda…dijo Herms…

-¿Quieres que nos mantengamos al margen?

-Cuento con que tú me lleves al altar

-Con gusto lo haré Mione

Cuando llegó al ático descubrió que Draco estaba vestido para salir

-¿A dónde vas?

-No querida mía, la pregunta debe ser, ¿A dónde vamos, pero te diré, iremos a comer, te estaba esperando…Dimitri se ha quedado con unos amigos míos, se llaman Teresa y Ernesto Bacchi

-Bien, entonces vamonos…

Al entrar al restaurante se dio cuenta de que el atractivo de Draco la impresionaba y se dio cuenta de que no era la única, las mujeres le dirigían miradas furtivas, y la cicatriz de su cara no le había restado atractivo, al contrario, parecía un espadachín del Renacimiento herido en un duelo…

La condujo hasta una mesa retirada y le hizo señas a un camarero que pasaba.

-¿Qué vas a beber? ¿Sigue siendo Campari con soda?

-Sólo agua mineral, por favor

-La otra noche bebiste vino blanco

-Sí, pero hoy, es hoy

-Agua mineral, per favore le dijo Draco al camarero, para los dos.

El camarero se marchó dejando un pesado silencio que Draco fue el primero en romper

-¿Has tenido un día productivo?

-Supongo dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, he dejado mi trabajo y he visitado a mis padres.

-Muy bien amore, yo hice algunas llamadas para los requerimientos legales, así que he pensado que deberías mudarte a mi suite hasta la boda

-¿Mudarme contigo? ¿De que hablas?

-Encontrar un piso para el poco tiempo que lo utilizarías sería un pérdida de tiempo, pero no te preocupes, la suite tiene dos habitaciones enormes.

-Pero somos tres dijo ella en voz baja, cuatro con la niñera.

-No te preocupes, la niñera solo estará de día y por Dimitri puede dormir un día contigo y otro conmigo, una idea excelente, ¿no crees?

-No querrás saber lo que pienso Draco dijo Herms con una cara de pocos amigos

-Imaginé algo así, en fin, saldremos para Italia según nos casemos

-Draco, ¿no podríamos Dimitri y yo quedarnos en mi ático?

-No, te necesito a mi lado, sobre todo por las noches, sólo por si al final decidieras acercarte a mí dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente

En eso llegó el camarero con las bebidas, los menús y la carta de vinos

No sentía hambre, Draco tenía el poder de hacerla enojar hasta el límite, pero sabía que debía comer así que se decidió por un consomé y pollo con salsa de vino.

-¿Así que te vas a mi suite? Preguntó Draco

Ella asintió y él sonrió

-Me encanta tu obediencia, ¿brindamos por la armonía marital?

-No dijo Herms con sequedad, gracias, no lo haré ni con agua

-Que pena, entonces brindemos por tus pretendientes añadió él y extendió una mano como si fuera a tocar unas de las flores azules que formaban sus pendientes, entonces Hermione se echó hacia atrás

-Dime Hermy, ¿vas a estremecerte cada vez que me acerque a ti?

-¿No se trata de eso? Dijo ella hoscamente.

-Querida, el contacto entre nosotros es inevitable, tanto como respirar, tienes que aceptarlo

Mis amigos y el resto de mi familia adoptiva se enterarán de nuestro matrimonio y de la existencia de Dimitri y no quiero que mi hijo sea objeto de burla y humillación, así que quiero hacerle creer a la gente que somos dos amantes que se vuelven a reencontrar, dos víctimas del destino, que nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad

-¡Eso es totalmente hipócrita! Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

-¿Prefieres que diga la verdad? Porque déjame decirte que mi primo Emilio publica una revista de cotilleo, hasta ayer lo consideraban participe de mi herencia y no le hará gracia saber que será destituido, claro que… si quieres le damos la exclusiva, ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué toda Italia y el resto del mundo lo sepan?

-¡Claro que no, no podría hacer eso

-Bien, entonces deja de comportarte como si yo fuera un leproso, porque me aburre y hace que me pregunte lo que harías si alguna noche yo pusiera a prueba tu determinación, ¿Capisce?

-Sí dijo ella con voz casi audible.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron al ático.

-Draco, ¿a que hora traerán a Dimitri?

-Hasta las ocho, ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito salir, debo hablar con mis amigos

-Claro…con Potter y compañía, ¿cierto?

-Sí…

-Bien, dile al chofer que te lleve a donde quieras

-Lo haré y con un rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida salió

En la casa de Ginny la pandilla aún estaba impresionada

-Herms ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Draco era el padre de tú hijo? Dijo Luna

-Chicas, era difícil para mí decía Hermione apenada… pues jamás les había mentido así a sus amigos…

Bueno sí, tienes razón Hermy, tener que ver con Malfoy es muy difícil dijo Luna

Los demás sonrieron

-Hermy, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Es más que obvio Harry, me casaré con él y nos iremos a Italia

-¿Y porque a Italia? Dijo Ron

-Porque allá están sus negocios, allá tiene su casa y su familia

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Draco es un Barsoli? Dijo Ginny

-Sí, es verdad…

-¡No puedo creer aun que tú y Malfoy…! Decía Lavender

-No se porque te sorprende amor, recuerda como Malfoy la miraba en sexto año…

-Sí lo se, pero jamás pensamos que algo así pasaría…

Hermione también estaba asombrada, ciertamente ella jamás se hubiera imaginado un futuro junto al Slytherin, pero la vida tenía muchas sorpresas…

-Hermione, ¿amas a Draco? Pregunto Ginny

Hermione no sabía que hacer, ciertamente si, aún lo amaba, pero no quería reconocerlo, aún no…

-No lo sé Ginny, estoy muy confundida

-¿Y entonces porque te casas con él? Pregunto Ron

-Por Dimitri, si no lo hago me quitaría a Dimitri

-¡Maldito desgraciado! Decía Harry muy furioso

-Chicos, no se preocupen por mí, no me iré muy lejos, solo iré a Italia

-Por suerte ya me acostumbre a viajar en Avión dijo Luna

-¿Irán a visitarme? Pregunto Hermione

-Hermy, eso ni lo dudes dijeron todos

Hermione llegó al ático a las nueve, Dimitri estaba jugando con un montón de juguetes regados por el suelo y Draco sonreía a su hijo, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros e iba descalza

Draco al percatarse de que Hermione había llegado alzó a Dimitri en sus brazos…

Hermione pensó que Draco se veía irresistible y a la vez muy tierno

Su torso desnudo levemente bronceado, su sonrisa enigmática y su rubio cabello suelto con su hijo abrazándolo…sí, realmente le sentaba bien el papel de padre, si tan solo el la amara, ella no habría dudado en correr a sus brazos y besarlo, pero no era así…

Draco con Dimitri en brazos dijo…mira amor, es mami, mami ha llegado…

Hermione tratando de ser dura dijo

-Draco, ¡son las nueve! Dimitri ya debería estar durmiendo

-Sí, sí, lo se, pero estábamos jugando con estos juguetes que le he comprado, que no me di cuenta del tiempo

-Sí, pero es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte mantenerlo despierto

-Vamos Herms, también es mi hijo, tengo derecho a estar con él

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada, no me hables tú de irresponsabilidades, en todo caso tú eres aquí el mejor ejemplo de irresponsabilidad

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? Hermione se sentía en verdad muy molesta

-Porque me ocultaste a mi hijo los primeros dos años de su vida, y no es justo, y lo sabes bien

Ante eso Hermione no podía decir nada, sabía que en parte era verdad

-Muy bien Draco, tú ganas, lo siento…

Hermione entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta

Draco pensó que ahora sí lo había estropeado todo, pero ella tenía la culpa, siempre tratando de ser perfecta en todo, con ese gran orgullo que poseía, del tamaño de uno de sus hoteles…

Dimitri empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Así que a mi pequeño le gusta mi cabello eh?

Sí, se que es irresistible, pero descuida, llevas el pelo muy corto y de ahora en adelante dejare que te crezca como a tu guapo padre…

Serás la sensación entre todas las bellezas italianas cuando tengas al menos 15 años…

Bueno pss otro capítulo más, espero que les guste y seguimos en contacto…y gracias por dejar reviews….son tan lindas: D


	7. La historia que no debía ser contada

6.- La historia que no debía ser contada

Al otro día Herms estaba dando de desayunar a Dimitri cuando Draco salió de su cuarto solo con una toalla enrollada a su cintura…

-¡Draco! ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?

-Pues…creo que sentándome a desayunar

-Sí, ya lo vi, ¿pero no podrías vestirte como la gente normal? Dijo Herms

-Mmm no creo, veras mi adorada Hermy, yo, no soy como los demás…

El desayuno paso entre risas pues al pequeño Dimitri se le ocurría escupir todo lo que su madre trataba de hacerle comer, finalmente dándose por vencida ya no insistió en que su hijo comiera, pero inesperadamente Draco lo había tomado en brazos y susurrándole suavemente hizo que el pequeño se comiera todo el contenido de su cuenco de cereales…

-Descansa Herms, más tarde te llevaré a comer y Sophie, la niñera sustituta vendrá a cuidarlo…

-Lo tienes todo listo ¿no? Y dime, ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a salir? Dijo Herms

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia Hermione dijo Draco sonriendo

A las dos de la tarde una limusina negra llegó por ellos y tras unas últimas indicaciones de Hermione a Sophie y darle un beso a Dimitri salió de la suite

Hermione entró en el restaurante junto a Draco, caminando como una autómata, Draco la llevaba agarrada por el brazo como si estuviera bajo su custodia mientras seguía al camarero hacia otra mesa.

-Tienen un nuevo chef – dijo Draco-. Y se dice que la comida está muy buena

-Tú pareces conocer mucho sobre ello dijo ella

¿Es este hotel parte de la cadena Comadora, por casualidad? Pregunto la chica

-Sí Herms, lo adquirimos hace seis meses

-Ya veo, dime una cosa dijo Herms

-Si puedo claro…

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos, porque no me dijiste quién eras en realidad? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que eras un empleado de hotel sin más?

-Porque eso era exactamente lo que era – dijo él – He estado viajando por todos los hoteles del grupo para aprender el trabajo en cada departamento, para poder ver en qué estado estaban, tradicionalmente, la familia que me adoptó siempre se había dedicado a la agricultura y a la banca, los hoteles fueron comprados en el siglo diecinueve por un antepasado de mi madre, según ella me contó los ganó jugando al póquer, cuando su marido los heredó, quiso librarse de ellos, no le interesaba el turismo, pero yo no opinaba igual, así que estuve trabajando de incógnito y redactando un informe a mi padre para que los mantuviera e invirtiese en ellos.

-Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con los hoteles – protesto Hermione, yo trabajaba para una compañía independiente, podías haberme dicho la verdad…

-Hermione, en el colegio fui cruel y despiadado, ¿acaso confiabas en mí lo suficiente para creer todo lo que yo te dijera? Comprende que yo acababa de ser adoptado por unas personas que pensaba que me querían como yo a ellas…ellos solo me daban dinero y más dinero….

-Lo comprendo, pero ese dinero debe de haber sido útil cuando querías librarte de alguien

-Sí dijo él, al final todo se reducía a dinero, ¿Es eso todo lo que querías preguntar?

-No…bueno, la cicatriz en tu mejilla, me preguntaba como te la hiciste

-Un accidente – dijo él sin expresión alguna, en las colinas de Comadora, mi coche se salió de la carretera en una curva y me despeñé por un barranco.

Quedé muy mal herido, un hombre de la zona me encontró y me salvó la vida administrándome los primeros auxilios…

-Fuiste afortunado

-Sí, ¿quieres más detalles? Dijo él

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Había alguien más?

-Fue hace tres años, iba con alguien, una chica llamada Samantha DiMarcs, ella no lo superó…

-Eso es terrible dijo Hermione al ver la expresión en su casa

Hermione quería dejar de preguntar pero era ya algo imposible…

-¿Estaban muy unidos? ¿La conocías bien?

-La conocía de toda la vida dijo él calmadamente, había venido a vivir al palazzo con su tía, la condesa, por invitación de mi padre, los padres de Samantha habían muerto y mi padre consideraba que debían venir al palazzo, Samantha iba a ser la próxima marquesa de Barsoli, el anuncio de nuestro compromiso estaba planeado para una semana después del accidente.

Hermione tuvo que guardar silencio mientras notaba como el dolor volvía a golpearla en su destruido corazón, ahora entendía porque Draco tenía prisa en olvidarse de ella, ella habría sido un insulto para su futura esposa.

-Lo siento – dijo finalmente, debió haber sido horrible perder a la chica con la que te ibas a casar…

-Sí dijo él, fue la peor época de mi vida, algo que no puedo olvidar, así que mantengo la cicatriz para recordar como me arrebataron la única posibilidad en mi vida de ser feliz…

"¿Cómo puedo escuchar esto? Se preguntaba Hermione, "¿Cómo puedo dejar que vuelva a hacerme daño?", quería llorar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se controló y dijo:

-¿Sabes que causo el accidente?

-Un neumático reventado, pero yo tengo que lidiar con el recuerdo

-Samantha – dijo ella esforzándose por decir el nombre, ¿Sabía lo nuestro?

-Sí

-Ya veo, así que yo fui la única tonta…

-No dijo él, quería decírtelo todo, explicártelo y pedirte que me perdonaras, pero tuve el accidente y después todo cambio…

-Vamos Draco, tú sabes que no eres de los que piden perdón, no finjas…además ahora ya entiendo porque le caigo tan mal a la condesa debió ser horrible para ella perder a su sobrina

-Hermione mia, Samantha lleva muerta tres años, Alexandra ya lo aceptó

-Pero tres años no son tanto tiempo cuando realmente te importa una persona, después de todo tú también debes de pensar en ella.

-Sí, si pienso en ella y tres años pueden parecer una eternidad…

"Me lo he ganado" pensó Hermione

Cuando terminaron la comida, Hermione tuvo que acompañar a Draco a su suite para inspeccionar su nuevo y temporal hogar.

Las habitaciones estaban bien separadas, para su tranquilidad, una frente a la otra con una enorme sala de estar de por medio, cada una con su propio baño…

-¿Estarás cómoda aquí? Pregunto él, espero que sea todo lo que deseabas

-Todo, menos la libertad

-Bueno, tengo que ir a mi ático por mi ropa…dijo Hermione molesta

-Ya lo he arreglado todo, trajeron lo mínimo, lo demás ya es basura

-¿Ves? Y dime ¿Qué ropa usaré? ¿Es parte de plan para vestirme como se te antoje?

-No querida, confío en Teresa para que te ayude, se muere por llevarte de compras

-Sucede que puedo comprar mis propias cosas, y no necesito niñera dijo Hermione

-Lo se, pero ella es algo más que eso, ella y su marido son mis amigos y yo fui el padrino de su boda, en fin, como esposa mía tendrás que llevar ropa de diseñadores italianos…por tu vocabulario amore mío, no me preocupo, se que hablas un poco, solo es cuestión de que lo practiques más y listo

-¿Algo más "amor"? pregunto Hermione de forma sarcástica

-Sí, dame la mano y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo, cuando la abrió Herms se quedó sin aliento al contemplar el diamante

-Draco, no creo que sea necesario…

-Claro que sí, lo es

Vacilante Hermione dejó que le colocara el anillo en el dedo.

-Es…precioso

-No tanto como tú, pero servirá…

Cuando Teresa llegó por ella, Hermione mostró una sonrisa de una felicidad que no sentía, fueron a las tiendas más exclusivas y se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en ropa para toda ocasión, Teresa era fácil de llevar, era alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y negro

Hermione llegó ya muy tarde y la niñera le dijo que el pequeño Dimitri ya estaba durmiendo, y Draco no estaba, así que se ducho y se puso un camisón de algodón de color negro y abrió la puerta de la terraza…

La noche estaba tranquila, el cielo lleno de estrellas, todo era tan fascinante que no se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba detrás de ella…

Hermione se echó hacia atrás del susto, pero Draco la agarró para enderezarla.

-Perdóname, no quería asustarte dijo él

-No esperaba verte dijo ella librándose de su abrazo

-¿Creías que dormiría fuera?

-Draco, con tu vida puedes hacer lo que te en gana, por mí no te preocupes

-Pues gracias Herms por darme tu permiso, pero efectivamente, hago lo que quiero

-Bien, entonces me voy a dormir

-Dime, ¿Por qué te asusta que te toque?

-No me asusta dijo ella

-No me mientas, eras virgen cuando viniste a mí y sin embargo nunca te apartaste, fuiste tan cálida en mis brazos que pensaba que iba a explotar de felicidad

-Pero eso fue cuando estaba enamorada de ti dijo ella

Sus palabras parecieron caer como piedras en el pozo de silencio que se abrió entre ellos

Hermione creyó que Draco reaccionaría de manera grosera, pero nada paso

-Por supuesto, tienes razón mi querida Hermione, eso lo cambia todo, te estoy muy agradecido por recordármelo, Grazie y buenas noches

Draco se alejó a su habitación y la cerró

Ella entró a su habitación e hizo lo mismo, debía intentar mantenerse ocupada, debía hacer una lista para entretenerse, llamar a Teresa al día siguiente, salir de compras, ir al cine con Dimitri, algo, cualquier cosa, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse al proceso de convertirse en una extraña, en la esposa que nadie quería y mucho menos Draco

Cuando por fin se quedó dormida sus sueños estuvieron llenos de imágenes de ella y Draco, recordando sus cuerpos desnudos después de hacer el amor en la playa privada a media noche, o de ella y Draco paseando a caballo, luego ella y Draco tomando Limocello, luego las imágenes cambiaron y solo veía a Draco diciéndole que no la quería, que se fuera, que había otra en su lugar, no una sangre sucia….

Se despertó a las tres de la mañana y salió por un vaso de agua, cuando se lo hubo terminado volvió a su habitación….

Tenía que comprender que entre Draco y ella todo había terminado

Entonces, ¿Por qué aún sentía que lo amaba?... no… debía ser fuerte, no dejaría que Draco le pisoteara su corazón una vez más…no podía permitirlo…


	8. El beso

7.- El beso…

-Así que… ¿estarás casada dentro de dos días? Dijo Teresa, eso es excitante¿no?

-Maravilloso dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

No se sentía como una novia, pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, aunque el vestido de lino que Teresa le había recomendado y que la llevaría al aeropuerto y a su nueva vida tras la ceremonia, tenía un corte perfecto y se ajustaba a sus formas con total naturalidad. Y sus zapatos de tacón eran para morirse…

En cualquier momento Teresa le diría que se relajara, porque si no la tensión que se sentía en su cuerpo echaría a perder la línea del vestido.

Pero Teresa nunca entendería que aquello no eran sólo nervios de antes de la boda, sino un auténtico pánico.

Draco era muy distante con ella, salvo cuando ambos se besaban apasionadamente, para luego maldecirse en silencio…

-Ahora quítate el vestido y cuélgalo – dijo Teresa

Draco no puede verlo antes de la boda¿va todo bien? Estás muy callada hoy…

Hermione se quitó el vestido y lo colgó en la percha.

-No es nada Teresa, solo son los nervios dijo Hermione sonriendo tristemente

-Yo se que Draco te ama Hermy, lo sé porque cuando habla de ti sus ojos le brillan inmensamente, percibo amor en sus palabras cuando se refiere a ti y al pequeño Dimitri…

-Gracias Teresa, dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda de ropa, fueron a tomar café.

Se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y Hermione se subió de nuevo a la limusina negra que la esperaba en la esquina y volvió a la suite.

Pero Draco estaba fuera y Hermione decidió esperar a que llegara, pero para la noche no había señales de él así que decidió dormirse.

Cuando se despertó, Sophie ya había llevado a Dimitri al salón para el desayuno, así que tuvo el baño para ella sola.

Se bañó y se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos.

-Avanti dijo Draco cuando ella llamó a la puerta para entrar.

Draco estaba en la cama leyendo el periódico y bebiendo café, levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas al verla.

-Buongiorno – dijo tras una pausa – perdona si no me levanto¿quieres café?

-No, gracias, ya he desayunado

-Vaya dijo él, me traen una taza extra cada mañana por si acaso tengo suerte, creo que tendré que decirles que dejen de hacerlo…pero dime¿a que debo este placer extraordinario?

-He venido a pedirte un favor

-Me fascinas Bella mia, sobre todo al elegir mi habitación para hacer tu petición…

-Bueno no te des mucha importancia dijo Hermione tajantemente, es sólo que parece que te veo muy poco estos días

-Pues ya estás viendo bastante de mí ahora mismo¿o quieres más? Dijo Draco sonriendo

-No Draco, y no empieces que no estoy de humor…

-Me decepcionas murmuro Draco, pero si no quieres mi cuerpo, supongo que será dinero… ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Ves? Siempre el maldito dinero, todo se resuelve con dinero ¿no?

-Amore, el dinero no lo es todo, pero como hace feliz a la gente…

-Si Draco, lo que tu digas, pero no, no es por dinero que estoy aquí, aún no me he gastado lo que me diste

-Parece que lo estás gastando sabiamente dijo colocándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Gracias, creo

-Bien, espero que no esperes que convenza a tu madre de que soy una persona dulce y tierna por que no lo soy y odiaría tener que decepcionarte.

-No, he aceptado que mi madre piense lo peor de ti, además parece que la pones nerviosa

-Mis disculpas contestó él sin signos reales de arrepentimiento, parece que tengo el mismo efecto en ti cara mia, pero entonces¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Quiero que Sophie se quede en Italia con nosotros y que siga cuidando de Dimitri

Draco cambió de posición y se colocó la sábana a una altura más aceptable.

-Hermione, dijo Draco muy despacio, tengo mucho personal que baila de alegría ante la idea de poder cuidar al futuro heredero, así que no le faltaran atenciones, lo prometo.

-Lo sé Draco, pero él se esta acostumbrado a Sophie y yo quiero que ella vaya con nosotros, sin Teresa, me sentiré muy sola…

-¿Davvero? Pregunto él sardónicamente¿No sientes que quizá podrías hablar conmigo?

-Eso no es muy probable dijo ella, al fin y al cabo no nos casamos para hacernos compañía, sino por el bien de Dimitri

-¿Es que una cosa excluye de la otra mi querida Hermy?

-Sí Draco, y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, además tienes tú trabajo y vida propia y no siempre estarás allí…

-Bien Herms, si eso es lo que quieres, así será

-Ah dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien que hacer, pues muchas gracias…

-¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas, esperaba una muestra de gratitud más tangible

-No te entiendo Draco

-Pues yo creo que sí¿es un beso mucho pedir? Pregunto Draco estirando la mamo

Hermione quería mandarlo al infierno, pero era demasiado y hasta ella misma lo sabía…

-No eres tan generoso como pensaba

-Ni tú tampoco querida, razón por la que hasta ahora te he pedido tan poco, además tendrás que besarme mañana en la boda, es la tradición y debemos practicar dijo con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio incómodo y entonces Hermy se colocó a un lado de la cama, ignorando su mano, se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Pero antes de que pudiera enderezarse, Draco la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, de pronto Hermione se encontró tumbada a su lado y vio la burla en sus ojos, burla mezclada con algo más inquietante.

Algo que, al contrario que su mente, todo su cuerpo quería explorar.

-No creerás que me conformaré con algo tan pequeño como eso querida Hermy

Y su instintivo gruñido de protesta fue silenciado por sus labios.

La besó a conciencia agarrándola de un brazo mientras con la otra la mano le acariciaba el pelo.

La miró con ojos brillantes, como preguntando algo que a ella le daba miedo contestar, sólo sabía que si volvía a besarla, estaría perdida para siempre…

Y entonces…sonó el teléfono

Draco maldijo en voz alta pero no la soltó, así que ella tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama para ir hacia la puerta.

Ya encerrada en su habitación sintió que no estaba sola…

-Mammina dijo Dimitri saliendo del baño seguido muy de cerca por Sophie

-Ha tenido un pequeño accidente con el cereal esta mañana le dijo a Hermione, no se imagina lo lejos que puede lanzar un cuenco.

Cuando Hermione se agachó hacia su hijo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Draco atándose la bata y cara de ira.

Hermione tomó al niño en brazos y se giró para mirarlo a la defensiva.

-Tenemos que hablar dijo en Italiano, tú y yo, ahora.

-No hay nada de que hablar dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que Sophie se había metido al baño con discreción, así que decidió volver a su propio idioma.

-Vete Draco, no hay nada de que hablar

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione se echó hacia atrás, aún con Dimitri en brazos, que estaba empezando a lloriquear.

-No me toques, no te atrevas a acercarte, prometiste dejarme en paz.

-Será un placer, ahora cállate, estás asustando a mi hijo y tomándolo en brazos le dijo, pasara el día conmigo y mientras vivas signorina, nunca vuelvas a utilizar a nuestro hijo como barrera entre nosotros.

Al día siguiente se casó con Draco en una ceremonia tan breve que casi no podía creer que fuese legal.

Cuando los declararon marido y mujer, se giró hacia él, cerró los ojos y esperó el beso, quedando sorprendida al notar un ligero roce de sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Al abrir los ojos vio cómo Teresa y su marido se miraban sorprendidos y se acercaban a ellos para abrazarlos.

No hubo problemas durante el vuelo, Dimitri no paraba de hablar sobre los "aviones grandes" y finalmente se quedo dormido, para despertarse justo cuando estaban llegando a Nápoles…y lo que siguió fue una pesadilla…

El pequeño Dimitri iba mirando en las ventanas de la limusina y dijo

-Mammina, desearía un batido de fresa…

Al instante había aparecido un vaso lleno de batido de fresa en la mano del niño…

-¿Pero que demonios…? Dijo Hermione sorprendida

Volteo a mirar a Draco

-¿Tú has hecho eso?

-No amore, ha sido el bambino…

-No me creas estúpida, no tiene varita…

-Herms, Herms…olvidas quien es el padre de esta hermosa criatura

-Claro que no lo olvido…

-Bien, entonces recordaras que te conté que yo a su edad, podía tener lo que quisiera siempre que deseara algo, aún si varita…

-Ay no….osea que Dimitri también puede….

-Muy bien Herms, descubriste el hilo negro dijo Draco sarcásticamente

Tras un incómodo silencio Hermione volvió a hablar

-Debemos hablar con Dimitri, no puede estar teniendo todo lo que desea, será un chico malcriado

-No, no lo será…irá al mejor colegio de magia, por supuesto en Hogwarts…

-Y quedará en Gryffindor dijo Hermione sonriendo

-En Slytherin…dijo Draco

-En Gryffindor insistió Hermione

-Lo que desees Herms dijo Draco…

Después de una hora de camino, llegaron al Palazzo.

La mansión era enorme, al fondo se apreciaba el eterno azul del Mediterráneo, de frente, descansando junto a la bahía, se veía un puerto deportivo…

-Maravilloso exclamó Hermione sin aliento…

-Bienvenida a tú nuevo hogar Hermione Malfoy…dijo Draco mientras contemplaba a la mujer más orgullosa que había conocido y que amaba con locura…

**WENO AKI UNA ENTREGA MÁS DE MI FASCINANTE FF JEJEJE, SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS...LAS KERO MUSHO...SALU2**


	9. Un nuevo hogar

8.-Un nuevo hogar

Hermione descendió de la limusina con Dimitri en brazos, en la puerta de la imponente mansión se encontraba alineado todo el personal.

-Parece que alguien les ha avisado que llegábamos dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro iluminado con los últimos rayos del sol.

-Sí, eso parece dijo Hermione no muy contenta

Una mujer de al menos unos 60 años se presento como Talisa

-Buenas tardes Señora Malfoy, soy Talisa, la ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes Talisa, puedes llamarme Hermione

-Gusto en conocerla señora Malfoy

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Tan difícil era llamarla por su nombre? Se preguntó Hermione

Al entrar se encontraron con que un grupo de al menos doce personas los estaban esperando

-Hermione se le quedo mirando a Draco y dijo: ¿sabías de esta pequeña fiesta Draco?

Draco parecía incluso más sorprendido que la propia Hermione, no se esperaba con que sus familiares lo estuvieran esperando

Una mujer rubia de al menos 1,70 y con un vestido tan pegado a la piel se quedaba viendo a Hermione con aire se superioridad y después de dirigió a Draco en una italiano demasiado rápido para Hermione

-¿esposa di tu di esta es? Dijo la mujer a Draco

-Camilla, habla en inglés por favor, y si, esta es mi esposa

La condesa salió del fondo del salón y se dirigió a Draco dándole un beso en cada mejilla

-Mi Draco, por fin has llegado, discúlpame, pero he organizado esta improvisada recepción para ti…y para tu esposa

La condesa se dirigió a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa…

-Querida, deja que una de las niñeras se lleven al pequeño a descansar y te tomas una copa de Limoncello…

-Esta bien dijo Hermione mientras Talisa tomaba al niño en brazos y se perdía por una corredor que parecía no tener fin…

Herms fue conociendo a los primos de Draco y a sus respectivas esposas…aparentemente todos estaban contentos por la boda de Draco, pero como siempre, no todo es felicidad…

Camilla estaba bebida y mirando a Draco dijo en voz alta

- Aun nessun ella del con di casado di hayas del te del que del creer di puedo, hijo del tiene onu, zorra di una di es espetó la rubia

(Aún no puedo creer que te hayas casado con ella, tiene un hijo, es una zorra)

Hermione alcanzó a entender las últimas palabras y se puso furiosa, pero Draco salió en su defensa

-Camilla, por últimas vez, si quieres seguir siendo bienvenida en mi palazzo te sugiero que comiences a hablar en inglés y muestres el debido respeto hacia mi esposa, si no lo haces, jamás volverás a pisar esta lugar y luego dirigiéndose hacia Fabio, el esposo de Camilla dijo: primo, te sugiero que te lleves a Camilla, esta bebida y se esta poniendo insoportable…

Fabio se acercó a Hermione…

-Hermione, te pido que disculpes a mi esposa, normalmente es una buena mujer, pero hoy ha tomado más de la cuenta.

-No te preocupes Fabio dijo Herms

Después de ese incidente, los demás habían dado por terminada la reunión.

Draco se había encerrado en su despacho.

Hermione estaba en una elegante habitación donde había un altar, ahí se encontraba una hermoso cuadro de una joven hermosa de al menos 23 años, ojos color azules y una melena rizada tan oscura como una noche sin estrellas.

Herms se estaba preguntando quien sería esa chica cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta…

-Adelante dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama

Era la condesa….

-Condesa, ¿a que debo el honor? Pregunto Herms

-Oh vamos, dejemos las informalidades, solo dime Alexandra, como los demás…dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, te llamaré simplemente Alexandra

-¿Te gusta tu habitación Hermione?

-Me parece linda, esta decorada con muy buen gusto…

-Sí es la mejor habitación que hay dijo Alexandra con aire melancólico

-Dime Alexandra, quién es al chica del cuadro dijo Herms

-Ohh, esa chica es Samantha DiMarcs, mi sobrina, era la prometida de Draco

Hermione no sabía que decir, allí, frente a ella estaba el retrato de quién alguna vez fue el amor de su adorado Draco….

Al instante se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y se regañó a sí misma…intentando cambiar de conversación comenzó a hablar…

-Alexandra, ¿Qué pasa con Camilla? Desde que me vio por primera vez, percibí en su mirada furia, odio y quizá celos…

-Ahh Camilla, ella es todo un personaje, te contaré su historia, aunque no creo que sea de tu agrado, pero como toda esposa de un italiano debes saberla…

Draco fue adoptado a la edad de 17 años, terminó el bachillerato en el mejor colegio de Italia, ahí conoció a Camilla, hija de un gran armador multimillonario, desde que vio a Draco cayó rendida a sus pies, Draco la tuvo de novia por lo menos un año, hasta que de pronto se hartó de ella, pero ella no se resignó, lo asediaba en cualquier lugar que se le encontrara, le hablaba a todas horas, en fin, nunca aceptó que Draco la dejara, así que en venganza se caso con Fabio el primo de Draco, Fabio sabe que Camilla no lo ama, pero el solo vive por ella, así que, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Algunos dicen y créeme que puede ser verdad, que Draco y Camilla aún se ven en el chale privado de Draco del otro lado de la isla, tal vez por eso reacciono así al verte, sabe que una vez que Draco se case la dejará para siempre.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras…empezaba a creer que Draco aun la querría, aunque fuera un poquito, pero no, el se divertía con la maravillosa Camilla mientras ella lloraba por los rincones como muñeca fea…

-¿Estas bien Hermione querida? Pregunto Alexandra

-Oh sí, solo que me siento cansada…

-Si quieres yo…comenzó a decir Alexandra pero no pudo terminar pues de pronto la puerta se había abierto y entraba Draco furioso a la habitación

-¿Por qué Hermione esta aquí con todas sus cosas?

-Draco, pensé que esta habitación sería ideal para ella dijo Alexandra

-¿Y porque aquí? ¿Acaso en esta casa no sobran habitaciones? ¿Acaso ella no es mi esposa y como tal nos toca dormir donde lo hacían mis padres?

-Lo siento Draco, no pensé que te molestaría que trajera a Hermione a la habitación donde tienes el altar de Samantha dijo una muy arrepentida Alexandra

-Hermione, acompáñame, te mostrare tu verdadera habitación

"Así que Draco se había molestado porque ella había invadido el espacio donde aún veneraba a Samantha e incluso mantenía relaciones con Camilla, ¿con que clase de monstruo se había casado?" se preguntaba Herms muy confundida

Llegaron a una habitación el doble de grande de todas las que Hermione había visto en el palazzo, estaba decorada en tonos azules, como el azul del mediterráneo, había una imponente cama matrimonial rodeada de un dosel azul cielo, había una mesilla de noche a ambos lados de la cama, dos inmensos roperos y un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi y bañera.

-Es muy linda dijo Hermione

-Sí, lo se, esta era la habitación de mis padres, y ahora es nuestra

Hermione seguía mirando la cama y Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento

-Sí, ambos dormiremos en esa cama, pero no te preocupes, tiene truco, justo en medio de la cama hay una separación, es una barrera de al menos 20 centímetros, cada noche aparecerá, nadie sabe como usarla excepto yo, y pronto te acostumbraras a ella, ¿satisfecha?

-Sí dijo Hermione, quien en vez de sentirse feliz se sentía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en su maltrecho corazón…

-Entonces te dejo para que te acomodes, yo tengo que salir, tengo una cita

-Bien, me parece bien dijo Hermione mirando hacia la ventana e intentado no derramar ni una sola lágrima…

Alexandra y Talisa estaban en la cocina platicando en italiano

-Señora, ¿le dijo a la señora lo de Camilla? Pregunto Talisa

-Claro, no puede fallar, además la lleve a la habitación de Samantha, le hice creer que ahí dormiría, cuando Draco se enteró se puso como loco, pues creía que ella no quería dormir con él…

Yo solo puse palabras en su boca para que la tipa esa interpretara las cosas, y Draco no me corrigió…pronto ella se irá de aquí junto con su bastardo dijo una muy sonriente Alexandra

-Me parece genial su plan señora Alexandra

-Lo se Talisa, ella y su bastardo no molestaran más dentro de un tiempo y después nadie la recordará, de eso me encargaré lo juro por la memoria de Samantha, y tú tienes que ayudarme Talisa

-Lo haré señora, lo haré, nunca me han gustado los intrusos…

Los días pasaban con sus respectivas noches, Hermione solo veía a Draco por las noches y en algún momento de la tarde cuando llegaba a jugar con Dimitri en la alberca.

Todo el día se la pasaba fuera de casa.

Hermione y Sophie se sentaban a tejer o salían a pasear por la calles de Italia con el pequeño Dimitri

Una tarde Sophie, Dimitri y Hermione salieron a tomar un café a un restaurante en la ciudad, Dimitri había visto un lindo avión negro y comenzó a lloriquear pidiendo que se lo compararan

-Mammina, quiero ese avión decía Dimitri

-No Dimitri, ya tienes uno rojo, es el mismo modelo

-¡Pero lo quiero ya! Dijo el niño llorando

-¡Ya dije que no hijo! Insistió Hermione

-Deseo el avión ahora dijo Dimitri y para horror de Hermione el avión había aparecido en las pequeñas manos de su hijo…suerte que Sophie estaba viendo unas camisas dentro de una boutique, pues no habría podido explicarle lo que sucedía con Dimitri

-Dimitri, debes de dejar de hacer eso, sabes que no esta bien le dijo Hermione

-Pero Mammina, ya te había dicho que lo quería para mí

-Lo se hijo, pero en casa hablaremos más de este asunto y no vuelvas a hacerlo o tendré que quitarte tu hora en la alberca, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Mammina dijo Dimitri

Una vez pasado el asunto se había sentado con su hijo y Sophie a tomar un café cuando una cara conocida se había acercado hasta su mesa…

-¿Hermione Granger? Pregunto un atractivo y musculoso joven con acento ruso

-¿Víktor? ¿Víktor Krum? Dijo una sorprendida pero alegre Hermione

-Oh Herms, que gusto verte aquí dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Herms en brazos y la estrechaba fuertemente…tanto tiempo sin verte Hermi…

Una vez separados, Víktor tomo asiento frente a una sorprendida Herms y una alucinada Sophie, pues Víktor le parecía sumamente atractivo

-¿Qué has hecho de ti Herms? Dijo Víktor

-Me he casado y tengo un hijo dijo Herms

-¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón? Pregunto el chico

-Draco…Draco Malfoy…

La cara de Víktor pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad en segundos…


	10. ¿Celos? No inventes…

9.- ¿Celos? No inventes…

Después del encuentro con Víktor, Hermione se sentía un poco mejor, Víktor había sido como una estrella en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Sí, quizás en algún momento de su vida Víktor había intentado ser algo más que su amigo, y en el baile de cuarto año se lo había dejado claro, pero después de una breve aclaración por parte de ella, se habían convertido en amigos, y aunque no se veían se mandaban lechuzas cada que podían hasta que Víktor se había ido de gira por el mundo y las lechuzas habían dejado de llegar…pero ahora se habían vuelto a ver, Víktor seguía siendo el capitán de su equipo y ahora estaba de vacaciones…y ella junto con Sophie y Dimitri se veían todas las tardes en una cafetería de la ciudad…

-Señora, su amigo, el joven Krum es… muy atractivo dijo Sophie mientras bañaba a Dimitri

-Sophie, ya te dije que me llames Herms, y si, Víktor es muy atractivo, ¿te gusta? Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una taza de té

La respuesta de sophie fue ruborizarse

-Ese efecto tiene Víktor, es alguien muy especial para mí decía Herms

-¿Así que Víktor es una persona especial eh? Dijo una voz que Herms conocía muy bien

-Draco, por fin te veo, ¿pero que haces en casa? Solo son las 10 de la mañana, ¿acaso no hay algo urgente en tu oficina? Pregunto Hermione de manera sarcástica

-¿Te sorprende verme amor? Pregunto a su vez Draco

-Pues la verdad sí, casi no te veo, y tu hijo menos, pero supongo que hay cosas más importantes ¿no? Dijo Hermione quien prácticamente había olvidado la presencia de Sophie

-Me imagino que te sorprende verme porque quizás ibas a salir con Krum ¿verdad? Dijo Draco furioso

Sophie presintiendo un pleito de casados, tomo a Dimitri y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, pero ni Draco ni Herms se habían dado cuenta

-¿Y que si salgo con él? Pregunto Hermione

-¡Eres mi esposa! Exijo respeto

-¡Solo es mi amigo!

-¿Y por eso se ven todos los días?

-Sí, además ¿en que te afecta a ti? Te la vives fuera de casa, así que tengo que desaburrirme

-Ahí esta Alexandra, Talisa, puedes llamar a Camilla o a Christina

-No quiero, Víktor es mi amigo y no dejaré de verlo porque a ti te cae mal

-Te lo advierto Hermione, no intentes engañarme con Krum

-¿Y tu si puedes engañarme Draco? Recuerda lo que me dijiste, que tus relaciones las mantenías en secreto y que si yo me enamoraba debía mantener discreción como tú

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Herms? ¿Acaso tu y Krum…?

-Interprétalo como quieras Draco dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación

Hermione salió hacía el jardín sumamente molesta… ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía Draco siquiera a pensar que Víktor y ella….? Pero de pronto algo comenzó a formarse en su mente…

Sí… le haría creer a su "preocupado" esposo que entre Víktor y ella podría haber algo…

Así que sonriendo volvió a entrar a su cuarto donde Sophie la esperaba con Dimitri vestido y su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal sonreía a su madre

Sophie la miraba con timidez…

-¿Qué pasa Sophie? Pregunto Hermione

De pronto Sophie comenzó a sollozar y después se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar

¿Qué pasaba con Sophie? Se preguntaba Herms

Después de unos minutos Sophie comenzaba a calmarse

-¿Sophie, estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas? Pregunto Hermione muy preocupada…

-Señora, vino Talisa y me dijo que los señores discutían porque yo no era competente, que yo no cuidaba bien de Dimitri…

-Sophie…ya te dije que no me llames señora, soy Hermione, y Talisa no es más que un miembro sustituible del personal, espera aquí, iré a hablar con ella…

Salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, ahí encontró a Talisa sentada tomando té…

-¿Se le ofrece algo señora? Pregunto Talisa

-Sí, quiero que dejes en paz a Sophie y que no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿esta claro? Dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas

-No se de que habla señora dijo Talisa

-¿No? Bien te lo recordaré, tu le dijiste a Sophie hace unos momentos que mi esposo y yo discutíamos porque ella no era competente en su labor de cuidar a mi hijo, y eso no es verdad, y te prohíbo escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas, se muy bien que lo haces, y si me desobedeces yo misma te sacaré de aquí, ¿me hago entender? Pregunto Hermione

-Sí señora dijo Talisa

En cuanto Hermione salió de la cocina, Talisa corrió a las habitaciones de Alexandra y le contó lo sucedido…

-¿Pero que se esta creyendo esta furcia? Dijo Alexandra furiosa mientras se terminaba una copa de Whisky

-No lo se señora, pero se atrevió a gritarme y amenazó con despedirme… ¿usted no permitirá que lo haga, verdad? Pregunto Talisa

-Claro que no, no seas absurda, no permitiré que esa tonta inglesa haga y deshaga como si fuera la dueña, no, le diremos a Draco que ella te gritó y te harás la víctima…

Mientras Hermione salía en un deportivo azul con Sophie y Dimitri rumbo a un restaurant, Draco era informado de lo que sucedía en la casa

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa? Pregunto Draco a Alexandra

-Draco, como siempre ella ha salido con el pequeño y su criada personal a verse con el ruso…y no volverá hasta la tarde…dijo Alexandra

-¿Sabes a donde va?

-No Draco, no lo se, es muy reservada, y hace rato le gritó a la pobre de Talisa, Draco, no puedes permitir que trate a Talisa así, Talisa lleva mucho tiempo en esta casa, es como de la familia…además Talisa solo quiere lo mejor para tu hijo, ¿crees que es correcto que el niño vea a su madre con su amante? Pregunto Alexandra

-¿De que demonios hablas? Dijo Draco furioso

-Draco, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo…no me gusta verte sufrir…yo creo que… pero Alexandra no pudo continuar pues Draco la interrumpió…

-¡Ve al grano Alexandra! ¿Por qué dices que mi esposa tiene un amante?

-Es obvio querido primo, ella se ve todos los días con ese ruso, incluso le habla aquí, y se lleva a la sirvienta inglesa para que cuide al pequeño y la cubra, no hay otra explicación…

-Alexandra, te sugiero que no levantes falsos a mi esposa, ¿tienes pruebas de lo que dices?

-No primo, pero deberías investigar…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Ahora vete, quiero estar solo…

Hermione esta comiendo en el restaurant "La mariposa azul" propiedad de Víktor, mientras Sophie jugaba en un castillo de arena con Dimitri

-Dime Herms, ¿Por qué te casaste con Draco? ¿Te ama, lo amas?

-Víktor….yo…yo me case con Draco por Dimitri, si no lo hacía el fácilmente con todo su dinero me lo hubiera quitado, antes yo pensaba conocerlo, pero no fue así, me enamoré perdidamente de el, y pensé que el estaba enamorado de mí, hablábamos de casarnos, formar una familia, hasta que un día llegó un sujeto a mi departamento y me dijo que era abogado de la familia y que traía cinco mil libras para mí a cambio de que me fuera, me dijo que Draco solo quería no volverme a ver y que el dinero era una compensación por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, así que yo tomé el primer avión de regreso a Londres y no volví a verlo hasta hace unos meses…

-¿Aceptaste el dinero? Pregunto Víktor

-No, no lo hice, cuando volví a Londres decidí olvidarme de Draco, y comencé a dejar de comer, deje de salir, pensaba al principio que tenía gripe, pero después me entere de que estaba embarazada, pensé en buscar a Draco, pero luego me dije que si había ofrecido cinco mil libras para deshacerse de mí, tal vez me diera el doble para que el niño no naciera…

-Hermi, disculpa que te diga esto… pero… ¿no crees que Draco sea como su padre? Dijo Víktor

-No, y no me preguntes como lo se, solo se que Draco no es como Lucius

-Aún lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y me duele amarlo, el solo quiere a Dimitri, no a mí, así que me acostumbrare…

-Herms, no se si te has dado cuentas, pero en esta historia hay muchos cabos sueltos, siento que faltan piezas…

-Aunque sea así Víktor… no quiero descubrir, yo solo quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, lo que lo haga feliz a el, me hará feliz a mi…

-Si tu lo dices dijo Víktor sonriendo

-Y dime Herms, ¿Qué opina Draco de que nos veamos?

-Cree que tenemos una aventura dijo Herms

-¿Le dijiste que no, verdad?

-Mmmm, no, deje que pensara lo que quisiera, no le importo, aspa que, ¿Qué mal le puede hacer a el? Dijo Herms mientras se tomaba el resto de su copa de vino tinto…

-Créeme Herms, nada más me gustaría a mi que tener una aventura contigo, incluso algo más si se pudiera, pero se que lo amas a el, no a mí, ¿así que porque no lo sacaste de tu error?

-Porque a el simplemente no le importa Víktor, no le importo en lo más mínimo…

Comenzaban a caer los últimos rayos del sol cuando Hermione volvía a la mansión, las luces del sendero que conducían a la puerta del garaje estaban encendidas, así que Herms no tuvo dificultad para estacionar el auto, Sophie bajo con Dimitri en brazos, se dirigían a la puerta cuando esta se abrió…allí en la puerta con solo unos jeans negros y descalza y una copa en la mano estaba Draco

Sophie entro con el niño y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Dimitri

Hermione entro y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Draco la tomo del brazo

-¿Qué quieres Draco? Pregunto Hermione

-Esto dijo Draco mientras le rodeaba la cintura, la boca de Draco cubrió la suya, introdujo la lengua lentamente, en una incursión suave entre sus labios entreabiertos, Herms se sentía entre las nubes, sin aire, no le preocupaba nada a medida que continuaba el beso, más profundo, más insistente, solo le importaba la boca de Draco sobre la suya.

El aroma, la fragancia, la habilidad, el leve sabor a limón acompañado de vodka… quería más y eso empezó a preocuparla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separó de el.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Eres mi esposa, ¿no?

-No estés jugando Draco, no estoy de humor

-¿Así? ¿Y si estas de humor cuando te revuelcas con Krum?

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo Draco?

-Digo la verdad, ya se que Krum es tu amante

-Draco, mírate, ¡estas borracho! Y estas diciendo estupideces

-No me importa si estoy o no borracho, ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Krum!

-No puedes hacerme eso, no soy tu esclava, no hago lo que el gran Draco Malfoy dice, hago lo que se me pega la gana

-Pues entonces no te lleves a mi hijo cuando vas a verte con tu amante

-Eso, lo decido yo, ahora me voy a dormir, cuando estés sobrio hablaremos…


	11. Los celos

10.- Los celos…

Después de la breve discusión con Draco, le fue difícil a Hermione poder conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de discusiones que terminaban con Dimitri lejos de ella…

Cuando por fin se levanto se dio cuenta que eran las once de la mañana.

Se dio una ducha y se puso un ligero vestido floreado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias negras, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta y sin maquillaje.

En el comedor no había nadie, así que fue a buscar a Draco a su despacho, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Fue a la piscina y se encontró con Sophie y Dimitri nadando

-Sophie, ¿has visto a Draco?

-Sí, se fue a eso de las 09:00 am

-Bien, supongo que más tarde lo veré…

-Mammina, quiero ver a la tía Luna dijo Dimitri saliendo de la alberca y sentándose en las piernas de Hermione lo que ocasionó que se le mojara el vestido

-Yo creo que no podemos verla, pero podemos llamarle por teléfono dijo Hermione sonriendo

Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando Dimitri dijo

-Mami, podemos decirle que se aparezca por la chimenea de mi cuarto

-No hijo, no se puede… dijo Hermione sabiendo que Sophie la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas…

-Herms…Dimitri ha insistido toda la mañana en ver a su tía Luna por la chimenea, yo le he dicho que no se puede pero el no me hace caso dijo Sophie con cara de preocupación

-Sophie, ¿me traerías un vaso de limonada?

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo dijo la chica

Cuando Sophie estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Herms comenzó a hablar con su hijo

-Dimitri, sabes que Sophie no es maga, no tiene varita, por lo tanto se asustaría al ver que nosotros si tenemos varitas y podemos hacer magia, por favor hijo, no debes tratar de nuevo de comunicarte por la chimenea con tu tía Luna, hay otros medios para hablar con ella…

-Pero yo no quiero, yo quiero verla, la extraño mama

-Lo se Dimitri, pero mejor le hablamos a tía Luna por teléfono, ¿te parece?

-Pero no es lo mismo mama…

-Lo se, pero debes hacerme caso, ¿entendido? Dijo Herms

-Sí mama… dijo Dimitri de mala gana…

En ese momento regresaba Sophie con una bandeja que tenía una jarra de limonada y tres vasos

-Bueno, creo que es hora de nadar dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Dimitri se lanzaba a la alberca y ella se recostaba en una tumbona viendo a su pequeño nadar como un lindo pez

Draco se dirigía en su corvette rojo hacia "La mariposa azul"

Víktor estaba tomando una copa de coñac cuando vio que Draco llegaba a su restaurant

Salió a recibirlo…

-Malfoy dijo a modo de saludo Víktor

-Krum dijo Draco

-Pasemos a mi despacho, no creo que vengas a comer, ¿o sí?

-No, no vengo a comer, así que vamos, no quiero perder mi tiempo

Entraron en un amplio despacho donde había fotos de Krum con distintas personalidades del mundo mágico y enmarcado en tamaño más grande de lo normal un cuadro de Krum con Hermione, _su Hermione, _del día del baile de navidad de su cuarto año en Hogwarts….Hermione sonreía, se le veía feliz…

-¿Malfoy? Pregunto Víktor

-¿Sí? Dijo Draco

-¿A que debo el placer de tu visita? Pregunto Víktor mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio…

-¿Por qué tienes una foto con mi esposa? Pregunto Draco sin pensar

-Bueno, eso es fácil, Herms es mi mejor amiga y….

-¿Herms? Eso es mucha confianza para con mi esposa, ¿no lo crees Krum?

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero ella es mi amiga antes de que fuera tu esposa, por lo tanto no busques donde no hay

-Quiero que te alejes de ella dijo Draco furioso

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? Esta casada contigo, no conmigo, no te confundas, entre ella y yo solo hay una fuerte amistad y lo siento mucho, pero no dejare de verla.

-Te lo advierto Krum, no intentes nada con ella, ella es mía…

-Malfoy, si tanto te preocupa tu esposa, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Krum y dando un fuerte portazo abandono el despacho de Víktor…

Media hora después Draco detenía su auto en la casa de Mitchell Warner, hijo de un senador de Estados Unidos y gran amigo suyo desde que había sido adoptado por los Barsoli

Toco el timbre y Susan el ama de llaves de Mitchell abrió la puerta

-¡Niño Draco! Dijo Susan mientras lo abrazaba

-Susan dijo el rubio mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la mujer quien prácticamente lloraba de alegría al verlo ahí…

-¿Qué pasa Sus… porque lloras?

-Es que cada que te veo me alegro mucho…

-Lo se, pero anda, mejor regálame una de tus radiantes sonrisas y dime donde esta Mitch…

-Esta en la piscina, le avisaré que has llegado…

-No, no le digas nada, déjame que sea yo quien lo sorprenda

Mitch era de piel morena, su cabello negro y rizado lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta, en la oreja izquierda llevaba un arete de diamantes y en la espalda lucía un tatuaje de un dragón negro…se encontraba al borde de la piscina con los ojos cerrados…

Draco se estaba acercando a el cuando Mitch dijo

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es mi mago favorito

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír

-Vamos Draco, el agua esta deliciosa…

-No quiero Mitch, solo quiero olvidar…

-La dulce Hermione otra vez, ¿cierto?

-La amo, pero ese sentimiento me destruye Mitch, me hace vulnerable, ¿Qué pasara si decide marcharse otra vez? ¿Qué pasara si esta vez es para siempre?

Mitch miró a su amigo unos momentos antes de responder

-Draco, bienvenido al mundo del amor, esto es así y créeme que todo lo relacionado con el amor no es nada fácil, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, nada es seguro…yo creo que tu necedad te hace infeliz, ¿ya le dijiste a Hermione que la amas?

-No dijo Draco mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos

-Draco, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, pero hay veces que eres un completo estúpido

-Vaya gracias por el cumplido dijo Draco

-Y dime, ¿de donde vienes? Es sábado así que no creo que hayas ido a la oficina…

-Vengo de hacer la peor escena de celos en toda mi vida

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Draco?

-Mitch… ¿conoces un restaurant nuevo que se llama La mariposa azul?

-Sí, ya fui con Samantha hace 3 días, se come muy bien y el dueño es una excelente persona, aunque es ruso y habla muy gracioso…¿Por qué?

-Porque el dueño es el "mejor amigo" de mi esposa, no me gusta como la mira, no me gusta que este cerca de ella…y hay gente diciendo por ahí que es el amante de _mi Hermione…_

Mitchell pareció comprender de pronto y dijo…

-Draco… ¿no habrás golpeado al tipo o si?

-¡Pero claro que no! Mitchell, ¿acaso me crees tan imbécil?

-Bueno Draco…conociéndote, cualquiera diría que eso has hecho

-¡Pues no! No hice eso, solo lo fui a ver y le dije que se alejara de mi esposa, eso es todo…

-Menos mal dijo Mitch…y dime ¿te funciono? ¿Dejara de verla como se lo pediste?

-No, el muy desgraciado dice que no lo hará…

-Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta a tus problemas

-¿Cuáles problemas? Dijo Draco

-Vamos Draco, no te hagas el estúpido que no te queda, habla con tu esposa, dile lo que sientes…y verás que todo se mejorara

-Mmm gracias, lo pensare…en fin…creo que el timbre esta sonando, ¿esperas a alguien?

-No creo que no, pero Sus se hará cargo si es alguien no deseado… dijo Mitch…

Segundos después entraba Camilla seguida de Sus…

-Mitchell, le dije que no podía pasar pero no me hizo caso

-¿Mitchell, ¿Cómo es que una criada se toma esas confianzas contigo? Dijo Camilla

-Camilla, te sugiero que dejes en paz a Sus, ella es algo más que una criada para mí, así que más respeto, y dirigiéndose a Susan le dijo, Sus vete, yo me haré cargo de la señora…

-Si Mitch, cualquier cosa solo tienes que avisarme…

-¿Qué haces aquí Camilla? Pregunto Draco

-Vengo de visita con Mitch, jamás espere encontrarte aquí dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a Draco e intentaba besarlo…

Pero Draco fue más rápido y la esquivo

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No quieres recordar los viejos tiempos? Dijo Camilla

-No, ahora soy un hombre casado y si mal no recuerdo tú estas casada con mi primo…

-¿Y eso que tiene? Dijo Camilla

-Mucho Camilla, si tu no respetas tu matrimonio, yo si respeto el mio, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir…Mitch, luego seguimos hablando

-Esta bien amigo, hablamos luego…

-Draco, no te engañes, se muy bien que tu esposa tiene un amante, su amante es el ruso…

Draco se le quedo mirando y dijo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Camilla, tú y yo no seremos nunca nada, ¿me entiendes? ¡Me das asco!

-¡Te arrepentirás Draco! ¡Juro que te arrepentirás de tus palabras!

Draco no se quedo mucho más tiempo, entro en su auto y arrancó con rumbo a su mansión…tal vez Mitchell tenía razón, debía hablar con Hermione, el la amaba tanto que le dolía…

Hermione estaba al teléfono con Luna…

-Oh Herms, que maravilla que haya podido hablar con Dimitri, ya lo extrañaba

-Lo se Luna, yo también los extraño…

-Dime Herms, ¿ya se arreglaron Draco y tu?

-No, todo sigue igual…

-Herms, yo se que se aman, hablen, arreglen sus problemas, no es justo para ninguno de los dos que se hagan sufrir…

Hermione sabía que Luna tenía razón, ella si lo amaba, pero el aún se veía con la bella Camilla, según Alexandra aun eran amantes…así que tenía que dejar de amarlo…

-Herms, ¿aun amas a Draco? Pregunto Luna

-No, ya no lo amo, solo estamos juntos por Dimitri dijo Herms mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas

No sabía que en el marco de la puerta estaba Draco escuchando la conversación…


	12. La fiesta

11.- La fiesta…

Después de que Draco escuchara la conversación a medias de Hermione, el opto simplemente por retirarse en el más absoluto silencio y comenzó de nuevo a salir antes de que ella despertara y regresar cuando ella dormía, eso realmente le dolía pues estaba dejando de lado también a su pequeño hijo que poco a poco se convertía en su adoración, y no era para menos ya que el pequeño Dimitri era una copia del mismo Draco.

Hermione se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Draco, cada vez lo veía menos…

En Londres era otra cosa…

-Ron, pronto será el cumpleaños de Herms y no quiero contentarme solo con llamarle por teléfono…

-Luna, ¿Qué sugieres? Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que debemos ir a Italia…

-Amor… ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? Draco y yo no nos llevamos muy bien dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y? dijo Luna mientras se servía una taza de té de limón

-Nada… pero hay que avisarle a los demás que estaremos fuera de la ciudad para que sepan…

-Pero claro que hay que avisarles, tengo planeado que todos vayamos a Italia…

En la oficina de la revista Vogue todo era un caos…

-¡Quiero esas entrevistas en mi mesa dentro de 4 horas! Decía Ginny mientras revisaba artículos y contestaba llamadas…

-Ginny aún no llega Patricio con la entrevista de Mel Gibson decía Lavender preocupada

-¡Pues búsquenlo hasta debajo de las piedras, quiero esa entrevista para el siguiente número! ¿Y donde demonios esta Luna? Se quejaba Ginny quien ya estaba al borde de la histeria…

-Aquí estoy dijo la rubia recargándose en el marco de la puerta con un vaso de café con Khalua

-¡Vaya! Por fin te apareces, ¿te das cuentas que son las once de la mañana Lovegood? Dijo Ginny enfadada

-Calma Weasley o un día de estos te dará un ataque…

-Mejor cuento hasta 10…dijo la pelirroja

-Chicas, tranquilas, me acaba de llegar un mensaje a mi celular de Patricio…dice que ya viene en camino dijo Lavender

-Vaya…menos mal… en fin, ¿Dónde estabas Luna? Pregunto Ginny ya más calmada

-Estaba "desayunando" con Ron dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Sí…ya me imagino dijo Lavender sonriendo

-Bueno, pues ya es hora de trabajar dijo Ginny

-Yo creo que no dijo Luna

-¿Por qué no? ¡Estamos atrasadas, Patricio aún no llega y yo no he desayunado! Se quejaba Ginny

-Bueno eso puede arreglar dijo Luna mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de su amiga, sacaba su varita y en el escritorio aparecía un plato con pan tostado, mantequilla, mermelada y un capuchino, el desayuno favorito de Ginny… ahora no puedes quejarte amiga dijo Luna

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? Dijo Lavender mientras tomaba asiento junto a Luna

-Bueno, no se si se dan cuenta pero ya estamos a 12 de septiembre, y dentro de 7 días será el cumpleaños de Hermione…

-¿Qué sugieres Luna? Pregunto Ginny mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-Sugiero que vayamos a verla

-Pero hay que avisarle, ¿no crees? Pregunto Lavender

-No…me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para ella de nuestra parte

-Yo me apunto dijo Lavender

-¿Y quien se queda en la redacción? Pregunto Ginny

-Patricio y Julián son nuestros mejores corresponsales, y solo serán un par de días…anda Ginny, no seas aguafiestas dijo Luna

-Bueno…de mi parte esta bien, ¿pero que hay de los chicos? Pregunto Ginny

-De eso se encarga Ron dijo Luna sonriendo ampliamente…

En exportaciones PWL (que no era otra cosa más que las iniciales de los apellidos de los chicos) el caos no estaba muy lejos de comenzar…

-Harry, necesito que avises a España que necesitamos más puros de vainilla y nuez dijo Neville

-¿Cuántas cajas Nev? Pregunto Harry

-70 de vainilla y 90 de nuez

De pronto la secretaria de los chicos, Marissa apareció en la puerta de la oficina de Harry

-¿Qué pasa Marissa? Pregunto Harry

-Vino el señor De Loria para la junta con el señor Weasley

-Pero la junta es a las once dijo Harry

-Es que…ya son las once señor dijo Marissa

-¡Ay demonios! ¿Dónde esta Ron? Pregunto Harry quien ya comenzaba a sentir pánico, pues Marcel De Loria era un importante cliente al cual Ron ya había dejado plantado dos veces…

-Si quieres lo entretengo hasta que localicemos a Ron dijo Neville…

-Eso no es necesario, ya estoy aquí dijo Ron apareciendo en la puerta con una gran sonrisa

-¡Yo te mato Ron! Dijo Harry

-Vamos Harry, no te tomes mi pequeño retraso muy en serio dijo Ron y luego dirigiéndose a Marissa le dijo, Marissa adorada, ¿puedes entretener al señor de Loria unos cinco minutos?

-Claro que si señor dijo Marissa mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba sonriendo…

-¿Un pequeño retraso Ron? ¡Son las once! ¡La entrada es a las 9!

-Lo se amigo, pero estaba "desayunando" con Luna…

-Si claro y yo soy el primer ministro dijo Neville riendo

-En fin chicos, les tengo una noticia…dijo Ron

-¿Ahora en que te metiste? Dijo Harry suspirando

-¿Yo? Dijo Ron poniendo cara de inocente…nada, todo anda tranquilo, solo les aviso que nos vamos a Italia el 18….

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? Dijo Harry

-¡Amigo, el 19 es el cumple de Hermy!

-Oh cielos…lo olvide por completo dijo Neville

-Pero hay personas que no lo hacen dijo Ron

-¿Y que dicen las chicas? Pregunto Neville

-Estan de acuerdo…

-¿Y quien se queda aquí? Pregunto Harry

-Bueno…yo creo que Marissa y Talina pueden manejar todo por un par de días…

-Esta bien dijo Harry, ahora vete que nuestro cliente te esta esperando…

-Allá voy dijo Ron…

-¡Y amárrate el cabello! Dijo Harry

-Sí mama… dijo Ron sonriendo

Y es que no era para menos ya que Ron había seguido los pasos de Bill y ahora llevaba el pelo largo y en la oreja izquierda llevaba un diamante rosa, regalo de los gemelos…

-Un día de estos creo que me quedare en casa y no saldré de ahí, a ver que hace Ron dijo Harry

-No serías capaza dijo Neville mientras salía a su oficina

Italia…

-Herms… dentro de cinco días será tu cumpleaños… ¿tienes planeado hacer algo? Pregunto Sophie mientras tejía una blusa de color rosa

-No, no creo dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de pintar un cuadro de Dimitri quien se encontraba sentado en un banco mirando hacia la alberca en la sala de la mansión…

-Mami, ¿ya puedo moverme? Pregunto Dimitri con impaciencia por quinta vez en los primeros 30 minutos…

-Ya casi Dimitri respondió Dimitri

-Herms, es tu cumpleaños, no puedes dejar que pase sin que salgas siquiera a comer por ahí…

-Lo se Sophie, pero estoy tentada en ir a Londres a visitar a mis amigos…

-¿Iras con tu esposo? Pregunto Sophie

-No, en todo caso solo iríamos Dimitri, tu y yo…

-¿Sigues peleada con el verdad?

-Ya no lo se Sophie, hace días que no veo a Draco ni para los buenos días…

-Herms, ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con el?

-¿Para que? ¿Para que siga insistiendo en que tengo un amante? ¿Para que me siga prohibiendo ver a Víktor? No…es mejor así

-¡Mama! Papi ha llegado y viene hacia acá dijo Dimitri emocionado mientras veía a su padre bordeando la alberca y dirigiéndose hacia ellos…

-Será mejor que me retire dijo Sophie…

-Esta bien Sophie, te veré dentro de media hora en el comedor dijo Herms

Draco entro en la habitación y sonrío a su hijo

-¡Papi! Dijo Dimitri corriendo hacia su padre y olvidándose de que estaba posando para su madre

-¿Qué tal campeón? Dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Hermione se dio por vencida al ver que Dimitri corría hacia su padre y tomo asiento en un sillón de cuero negro…estaba descalza y solo llevaba un top negro y un pareo azul con el cabello recogido en una coleta

-¿Qué haces Hermione? Pregunto Draco

-Pintando a Dimitri respondió la chica

-¿Pintas? Pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Sí…y lo sabrías si al menos estuvieras aquí, pero siempre tienes "mucho trabajo" dijo Herms sarcásticamente

-No empecemos dijo Draco

-Como quieras, dime, ¿a que debo el _placer_ de tu visita? Pregunto Hermione

-Vengo a ver a mi hijo… y a _ti…_

¿Vienes a ver a tu hijo eh? Pensé que ya no lo recordabas dijo Herms

-En fin ¿Vienes a verme? ¿A mí? ¿Para que?

-Dentro de unos días es tu cumpleaños será tu cumpleaños y he pensado en hacer una pequeña comida

-Como quieras…dijo Herms y luego miro a Dimitri y le dijo, hijo, ve al comedor y alcanza a Sophie…

-Si mama dijo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo hacia el comedor

Draco la miraba con furia contenida hasta que pareció calmarse y dijo…

-Hermione, trato de hacer esto lo más fácil que se puede, pero tú no cooperas, me tienes fastidiado con tu actitud sarcástica

-¡Vaya, pues lo siento! Dijo Hermione molesta

-¡Pues no lo parece! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu amante se aburrió de ti?...

Pero Draco no pudo continuar pues Hermione le había dado una fuerte cachetada

-¡Jamás vuelvas a insultarme de esa manera! ¿Me oyes Malfoy? ¡Jamás! Dijo Hermione

-Lo siento dijo Draco

-Si claro… dijo Hermione

-Bien, entonces, ¿se hará la comida?

-Sí dijo Hermione

-¿A quienes invitamos? Pregunto Draco

-A quien tú desees respondió Herms

-Muy bien, también puedes invitar a tus amigos dijo Draco antes de abandonar la habitación

El día del cumpleaños de Hermione amaneció lluvioso, el día estaba del ánimo y humor de la chica

Había estado marcando a casa de sus amigos el día anterior pero solo saltaba el contestador

Eran las doce del día y ni siquiera sus padres habían llamado para felicitarla…

La comida que Draco había organizado empezaba a las dos…

Draco estaba vestido con un traje italiano de color negro sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones de la camisa abiertos y su cabello largo hacia atrás, se veía sumamente sexy…

Dimitri era la miniatura de su padre pues estaba vestido de la misma manera…

Hermione iba bajando los escalones que daban hacia la sala de fiestas, iba vestida con una blusa y falda color turquesa, el cabello recogido de la frente y con una trenza larga y unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color que su falda y blusa

Hermione se sintió conmovida por la galantería de Draco al tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones que conducían a la sala de fiestas, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver ahí a Víktor, sus padres, Ernesto y Teresa y al fondo Luna, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Ginny y Harry y algunas otras personas que Herms no conocía

-¡Sorpresa! Dijeron estos últimos mientras se acercaban a felicitar a sus amiga…

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hermione, se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigos ahí y a sus padres, pues había creído que se había olvidado de ella

-Muchas felicidades amiga dijo Víktor mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

Draco veía la escena del abrazo de _su Hermione_ y Víktor y sintió que los celos lo ahogaban…

-Tranquilo amigo dijo Mitchell mientras se acercaba a Draco de la mano de la famosa modelo Samantha Byron…

-Es muy guapa tu esposa Draco y el tipo que la abraza no esta nada mal dijo la modelo

-¡Hey! Aquí estoy ¡Eh! Dijo Mitchell con fingido enojo

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que apareció Alexandra de la mano de Camilla…

-Primo, pareces que nos estamos perdiendo de la fiesta dijo Alexandra

Camilla se acerco a saludar a Hermione y le entregó un sobre a Hermione…

-Querida, este es mi regalo, espero que sea de tu agrado, ábrelo cuando estés a solas…


	13. Sorpresas inesperadas

12.-Sorpresas inesperadas

La fiesta no podía estar mejor, estaban sus amigos, Víktor y sus padres…

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no es que estuviera triste, pero le alegraba tener al menos a gente que la apreciara a su lado en un día tan importante como lo era su cumpleaños…

-Lily Ascot se acercó a su hija acompañada de Alfred With el padre de Hermione

-Felicidades hija dijo Alfred mientras abrazaba a su hija y le entregaba un paquete

-Gracias papá…pensé que no se acordarían dijo Herms

-Eso es imposible hija, además cuentas con unos excelentes amigos dijo Lily

-Y claro no podíamos faltar dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa…

-¡Ustedes! Dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Luna

-Me declaro inocente dijo Harry

-Si claro y yo soy una abeja dijo Lavender

-Muchas felicidades Herms dijo Neville

-Oh chicos, gracias por estar aquí, yo les hablaba para avisarles que me estaban organizando una comida pero me saltaba el contestador…

-Créeme que me fue muy difícil no poder contestar el teléfono dijo Ginny

-En fin, gracias por estar aquí…

-Herms, no tienes nada que agradecernos, Draco nos llamo hace dos días dijo Luna

-¿Así? Pregunto Hermione mientras su corazón saltaba de felicidad, tal vez Draco si la quisiera un poquito…

-Así es amiga, en primera fue idea mía venir a Italia y sorprenderte, pero luego Draco me llamo y estamos aquí desde ayer en uno de sus hoteles dijo Luna…

-Oye Hermi…ese que se acaba de ir es… ¿Víktor Krum? Pregunto Ron

-Así es Ron…mi mejor amigo dijo Hermione sonriendo

Mientras platicaban Dimitri se acercó a ellos…

-¡Tía Luna, cumpliste! Dijo el pequeño encantado

-Así es pequeño, aquí estoy, tal y como lo prometí dijo la rubia

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos eh? Pregunto Lavender

-Es un secreto dijo Dimitri sonriendo

Draco se acerco a Hermione…

-Herms, ¿puedes acompañarme? Quiero presentarte a unas personas…

-Claro, vamos dijo Hermione

-Chicos, se las robo unos minutos dijo Draco

-Pero nos la devuelves ¡eh! Dijo Ron

Cerca de la mesa de regalos había un par de personas desconocidas para Hermione

-Herms te presento a Mitchell Warner y Samantha Byron

-Un placer en conocerlos dijo Hermione

-El gusto es mío dijo Mitchell tomando a Hermione y dándole un beso en cada mejilla

-Hola Hermione, ¿Por qué puedo tutearte, cierto? Dijo Samantha

-Claro que sí dijo Herms

-Perfecto, mira no te conozco lo suficiente y por eso no te traje regalo… dijo la modelo

-Bueno eso no importa dijo Herms

-Pero…eso no quiere decir que no quiera darte uno, además he visto que eres muy bella, y por eso, te invito a que el miércoles por la noche modeles una de mis creaciones en una pasarela a favor de los niños de la calle…¿te parece? Pregunto Samantha

-Oh…yo… no se que decir dijo Hermione

-Me es suficiente con que digas que si dijo la modelo sonriendo

-Bueno… si… supongo que si dijo Hermione

-¡Excelente! Dijo Samantha mientras buscaba una tarjeta en su bolso y se la entregaba a Hermione

La tarjeta decía…

Asociación de mujeres en busca de un mundo mejor

Directora: Samantha Byron

Tema: Pensando en nuestros niños

Evento: Pasarela y subasta

Lugar: Macroplaza "Luz Della la"

Hora: 10:00 p.m.

-Ahí estaré dijo Hermione

-Cuento con ello dijo Samantha

Hermione volvió con sus amigos y se sentó a comer con ellos

Dimitri correteaba por todo el salón huyendo de una sonriente Luna que intentaba atraparlo

-Tu esposa es muy bella Draco dijo Samantha

-Lo se dijo el rubio

-Pero sigues sin hablar con ella ¿verdad? Pregunto Mitch

-No preguntes amigo dijo Draco

Una vez que todos estaban comiendo, entro una banda y comenzó a tocar blues…

Algunas parejas se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar

Draco sin pensarlo se acerco a Hermione

-¿Bailamos? Pregunto el chico

-Claro dijo Hermione

El la tomo de la cintura con firmeza y comenzaron a bailar, ella solo recargo su cabeza en sus hombros… se sentía tan bien, como le gustaría que la música nunca terminara…

-Mira, la pareja feliz dijo Alexandra con odio

-No por mucho tiempo, eso te lo puedo asegurar dijo Camilla sonriendo

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto Alexandra

-Vamos Alexa, usa tu ingenio, dime, ¿en verdad crees que le di postales de cumpleaños en el sobre a esa? Pregunto Camilla

-¿Entonces que le diste?

-Mmm unas fotos de Draco y yo…en la cama…

-Pero se las puede enseñar a Draco dijo Alexa

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que quiero, sin con esas fotos no se destruyen, no se que pueda hacerlo dijo Camilla

La música terminó y Hermione volvió a sentarse con sus amigos

Draco tomó una copa y dijo:

-Brindo por el mejor cumpleaños de mi bella esposa y que hoy sea el día más feliz de su vida

-¡Salud! Dijeron todos…

Después comenzaba la música de nuevo y esta vez fue Víktor quien se acerco…

-¿Bailamos amiga?

-Vamos dijo Herms sonriendo

La música no era lenta ni rápida, unos cuantos giros aquí y otros por allá, ambos sonreían

-Hoy te ves genial Hermione

-Lo mismo digo Víktor

-Supongo que ya te arreglaste con Draco, ¿cierto?

-No, pero al menos no hemos discutido por nada…

-Herms, Herms, a veces eres tan orgullosa… dijo Víktor

El resto de la tarde paso entre charlas y bailes, y poco a poco las botellas de Champagne iban desapareciendo

-Mi querida dama, ¿me concede esta pieza? Pregunto alguien…

Hermione se volvió y era Mitchell Warner, el amigo de Draco

-Claro que si señor Warner dijo Herms

-Llámame Mitch dijo el chico

-Muy bien Mitch…

Mientras bailaban Mitch le pregunto algo…

-Dime, ¿amas a Draco?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Estamos casados ¿no? Dijo Herms

-Pero eso no significa que se amen dijo Mitch

-A veces no es necesario dijo Herms

-¿Entonces no lo amas?

-Dime tú Mitch ¿Qué es el amor?

-Sin comentarios dijo Mitch sonriendo

Para las nueve de la noche los invitados comenzaban a irse, y Hermione realmente se sentía cansada, Sophie se había retirados dos horas antes con un dormido Dimitri

Las últimas personas en irse fueron Mitchell y Samantha

Estaban solos…

-Gracias por la fiesta y por haber invitado a mis amigos, mis padres y a Víktor… dijo Hermione

-No es nada dijo Draco a unos centímetros de ella…

-Estuvo genial dijo Herms

Draco se acerco peligrosamente a ella y le dio un beso en la sien

-Espero que no te decepcionara dijo el chico

-No dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba fijamente…

Como deseaba besarlo, perderse en la profundidad de sus grises ojos…

Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento pues poso su boca sobre la de ella y le dio un cálido beso…

-Te deseo Herms…

Hermione no quería pensar, solo quería sentir…así que le devolvió el beso, esta vez con más profundidad

Draco la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto.

Esta vez no dormirían separados…

Ambos se desnudaron de prisa, como si tuvieran años de no verse, de no tocarse, de no sentirse…

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó minuciosamente, deslizando la lengua en una forma que pronosticaba lo que le haría a su cuerpo.

Bajó a su garganta hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos para introducirse un pezón en la boca, rodeándolo con la lengua una y otra vez hasta que Hermione pensó que podría caer en el reino de la locura.

Sin embargo no se demoró mucho allí y pasó a darle besos por el estómago mientras le sujetaba las caderas con sus manos, como si quisiera mantenerla prisionera…

Ella soltó un suspiro, no tenía fuerzas para protestar, ni siquiera cuando continuó con la boca dejarla firmemente plantada entre sus muslos, dándole el beso más íntimo…

Era una tiranía dulce, una posesión absoluta, como si marcara su territorio con esa boca hábil.

El volvió a subir con los labios por su cuerpo y al llegar a la boca, le dio un beso leve.

Una vez más se situó encima de ella y le pasó las manos por el pelo.

-¿Estás segura? Le pregunto el

-Draco, si paras, gritaré dijo Herms entre dientes

Entonces el entro en ella con mucho cuidado y volvió a besarla, primero en la boca, luego en los pechos, y se frotó contra ella, creando una fricción deliciosa que la llevó al borde de un orgasmo que amenazó con volverla loca de placer.

La agarró de los glúteos, la acercó a él y empleó las yemas de los dedos para explorar al tiempo que mantenía una cadencia constante.

Pero el acto no tardó en adquirir un giro frenético a medida que incrementaba el ritmo, hasta que Hermione se aferró a sus hombres y sin pensárselo, le arañó la espalda…

Se rindió al ondulante clímax, se aferró a él y cabalgó cada ola.

La espalda de Draco se quedó rígida bajo sus manos y un gemido casi animal escapó de los labios que en ese momento reposaban junto a sus oídos.

Hermione lo beso y después se colocó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos…se sentía tan bien…

Él simplemente la abrazó.

Hermione se relajó contra él, regocijándose con su calor, su fuerza, su abrazo

Sin embargo, tuvo que luchar contra el repentino aguijonazo de las lágrimas inesperadas.

Ésa podía ser la mejor noche, pero también sabía que se acabaría en cuanto amaneciera…

La primera luz del amanecer al entrar por la ventana lo despertó

Con Hermione en sus brazos se había sumido en un sueño profundo por primera vez en meses…

Draco se sentía literalmente en las nubes, junto a el tenía lo que más quería…

Se soltó de ella con delicadeza y se sentó en la cama, después se puso de pie, recogió la ropa del suelo y fue a bañarse, tenía que ir a pensar en lo ocurrido, le dolía la cabeza muy fuerte, producto de todas las copas de Champagne que se bebió…

La miró por última vez y se obligó a marcharse antes de que lo impulsara a olvidarlo todo y volver a sus brazos…

Al caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho, de inmediato notó que ya estaba el periódico en su mesa y sonriendo lo tomó…

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver uno de los titulares…

_La fiesta de la socialite Hermione Malfoy resultó todo un acontecimiento, pues ahí se encontraban celebridades de la talla como la modelo Samantha Byron, los grandes exportadores londinenses Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, sin dejar pasar al empresario Víktor Krum, quién se rumora, es el amante de la cumpleañera…._

-¡Maldita sea! Murmuró un furioso Draco mientras arrugaba el periódico…


	14. El otro lado de la historia

13.- El otro lado de la historia

Sí…había dormido de maravilla en los brazos de su esposo….

¡¿Qué!... de pronto salto de la cama y se enrollo la sábana, pero para su alivio y decepción se encontraba sola…

Tal vez lo había soñado todo...sí, eso era, había sido producto de un maravilloso pero al final sueño…

Pero cuando vio que la separación que había en la cama, esta vez no estaba ahí, se dijo que entonces no lo había soñado…

¡Había hecho el amor con Draco!...corrección, había tenido sexo con Draco

Casi se arrastró a la puerta del baño, pues unas traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el dolor de cabeza hacía que tuviera ganas de esconder la cabeza de la almohada

Casi una hora después bajo al comedor, esperaba desayunar sola, pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba desayunando Draco, no parecía el amante generoso de la noche anterior, de hecho tenía muy mala cara…

-Buongiorno dijo Draco

-Buenos días dijo Hermione sin mirarlo

-¿Gustas café? Pregunto Draco de la manera más cortés, como si ella fuera una extraña

-Creo que sí dijo Herms

Desayunaron en el más absoluto silencio, y cuando ambos habían terminado Draco dijo

-Hoy vendrá al palazzo una chica que trabajaba en uno de mis hoteles

-Claro, como quieras dijo Draco

-Bien, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina

-Muy bien dijo Hermione sin mirarlo

Hermione volvió a su cuarto y vio que en la esquina estaba una mesa llena de regalos, se pregunto donde estarían Sophie y Dimitri cuando alguien entró en la habitación…

-Mi scusi, excellenza – dijo una chica con cara redondeada que llevaba una taza de té

-Buenos días, ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Herms

-Soy Rafaella, su doncella personal dijo la chica en italiano

-Ahh si claro, Draco me dijo que trabajabas en uno de sus hoteles…respondió Herms en el idioma de la chica

-Si, pedí mi cambio a su excellenza pues supe que había un niño pequeño y yo los adoro, es un honor trabajar para usted dijo la chica

Hermione, a punto de negar que necesitara ayuda personal, vio la cara ansiosa de la chica y se lo pensó mejor

-Me parece perfecto Rafaella, pero debes saber que me gusta que me llamen Hermione, Hermy o Herms, y tengo una doncella inglesa que se llama Sophie, espero que lleguen a ser grandes amigas pues ambas compartirán a mi hijo Dimitri

-¿Parli inglese? Preguntó Herms mientras la chica ahuecaba las almohadas de la cama

-Si, Vossignoria, en el hotel aprendí

-¿Y aún así deseas trabajar en un palazzo?

Rafaella asintió vigorosamente

-Honestamente es un verdadero honor para mí y para mi abuelo

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Herms

-Porque mi abuelo también me recomendó con su excellenza cuando hace algunos años su excellenza deseó recompensarlo

-¿Recompensarlo? Pregunto Herms

-Sí, fue mi abuelo el que encontró a su excellenza cuando su coche se despeñó por el barranco explicó Rafaella, vio como ocurría y corrió a ayudar, al principio pensó que su signoria estaba muerto, porque no se movía y había mucha sangre, pero luego notó su pulso y supo que estaba vivo, así que mi abuelo fue al coche a rescatar a la chica, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Debió ser una experiencia horrible para él dijo Hermione

-Si Vossignoria, habló de ello cuando tuvo que declarar y luego cuando se lo contó a su excellenza en el hospital, pero no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, hay demasiado dolor en sus recuerdos, así que es genial que su excellenza vuelva a ser feliz con usted y su hijo, en el hotel siempre conversaba conmigo y me contaba el amor que siente hacia usted…

-Sí dijo Herms, supongo que si…

Hermione trató de concentrarse en el té e ignorar la risita de Rafaella al ver lo arrugadas que se encontraban las sábanas de la cama

No cabía duda que la historia de las sábanas revueltas sería pronto la comidilla del palacio, pero al menos así parecería un matrimonio de verdad…

En ese momento entró Sophie de la mano de Dimitri

-Buenos días mami dijo el pequeño mientras le daba un beso a su madre

-Buenos días Dimitri dijo Herms

-¿Dónde estaban Sophie? Pregunto Herms

-Fuimos a los establos, Dimitri recibió un cachorro ayer de parte de la señora Lily

-Sí mamá, es un Cocker Spaniel dijo Dimitri emocionado

-Bueno, pues habrá que hacerle una casita, vacunarlo, bañarlo y darle un nombre además de alimentarlo Dimitri, ¿Quién lo hará? Pregunto Herms

-Yo mama, prometo que lo haré si dejas que me lo quede dijo el niño con sus ojitos fijos en Herms

-Bien, bien, me has convencido, pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Napoleón dijo Dimitri

-Bueno, pues desde ahora Napoleón es tu responsabilidad Dimitri dijo Herms

Sophie miraba con evidente recelo a la chica que estaba acomodando la cama de y Hermione pareció darse cuenta

-Sophie, Dimitri, quiero que conozcan a Rafaella, mi doncella personal…

La chica se puso delante de Herms y se inclinó ante Sophie y Dimitri

-Es un placer servirlos en lo que deseen dijo Rafaella

-No, no, no, quiero que tú y Sophie se lleven bien pues cuidaran de mi tesoro que es Dimitri dijo Herms, así que nada de inclinaciones

-Como desee señora dijo Rafaella

-Y desde ahora debes tutearme, ¿de acuerdo? Pregunto Herms

-Lo haré dijo Rafaella antes de salir de la habitación

-Me parece buena chica dijo Sophie sonriendo

-Lo es, no se como lo se, pero lo presiento dijo Herms

-Mama, ¿Rafaella también será mi nana? Pregunto Dimitri

-Así es, y quiero que la respetes al igual que respetas a Sophie

-Lo haré mama, ¿y ya abriste tus regalos?

-No, aún no, los estaba esperando, ¿me ayudan?

-¡Sí! Dijo Dimitri emocionado

Ron y Luna le dieron un vestido color lila, con cuello "v" y escotado de la espalda

Harry y Ginny una foto de cuando la pandilla estaba junta en un parque de Londres y un collar de esmeraldas con aretes y pulsera a juego

Lavender la llave de un Maserati color negro que la esperaba en la entrada del palacio y Neville una rosa de cristal tallada por el mismo

Sus padres habían optado por un anillo de rubíes

Víktor le dio un collar de diamantes rosas con un par de aretes en forma de lágrimas del mismo material que el collar…

El regalo de Draco se encontraba en una caja de terciopelo junto con una tarjeta

Herms tomó la caja y vio que era una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de nutria…sí, se había acordado que la nutria era la forma de su patronus además de su animal favorito

-Oh mami, ¿Qué animal es ese? Es muy bonito dijo Dimitri

-Es una nutria hijo dijo Herms

La tarjeta decía:

_¿Qué se le puede dar a alguien tan hermoso?_

_Podría darle la luna y las estrellas, pero solo soy un mortal cautivado por una belleza que esta lejos de ser terrenal, pareces una diosa cuando me miras con ese par de ojos mieles que tanto me cautivan, podría darte mi corazón, pero ese es ya tuyo hace mucho tiempo atrás…_

_Espero que te guste este presente…Draco…_

Muy hermoso pensó Hermione, pero ningún te quiero, o un te amo…

-¡Oh Herms! ¡Que maravilloso regalo! Dijo Sophie mirando la cadena con la nutria

-Sí, lo es dijo Hermione levemente decepcionada

-No pareces muy contenta dijo Sophie

-Lo estoy, aunque no lo parezca dijo Herms

Quedaban 3 regalos, el de Mitch, Alexandra y Camilla

Mitch le regaló una entrada al teatro para ver "Equus"

Alexandra un abrigo de piel

Abrió el sobre que Camilla le había entregado y vio con horror fotos de Camilla y Draco, _su marido…en la cama, desnudos, draco durmiendo en brazos de camilla, draco besándola…en la ducha…._

No podía seguir atormentándose con seguir viendo esas atrocidades, si Camilla se las había dado con la intención de hacerlo daño, lo había logrado

¿Acaso tenía que vivir una tormenta sentimental diaria?

¿Cuántas veces iba continuar creyéndole a Draco?

-¿Qué es mama? Pregunto Dimitri

-Sophie, llévate a Dimitri, quiero estar sola

-Pero Herms…decía Sophie

-Llévatelo, ¡Déjame sola!

En cuanto salieron, Herms comenzó a llorar…

Había sido una tonta, había pensado que entre Draco y ella aún podrían arreglarse las cosas…mientras ella pensaba que todo tenía solución, el se revolcaba con Camilla, su amante…

Y aún así tenía el descaro de reclamarle a ella su "relación con Víktor"…

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba lo que Draco le hacía, ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, se sentía destrozada, la había engañado, le había mentido tantas veces que ya se sentía agrietada…

Se tiro sobre la cama y lloró hasta que no tenía lágrimas…y sin quererlo se quedo dormida…

Dos horas después alguien tocaba su puerta con insistencia

-Adelante dijo Hermione con la voz ronca

Era Sophie

-Herms, ¿Qué pasa? Ya han pasado dos horas, ¡Mírate! Tienes los ojos hinchados, ¿Qué te ha puesto así? Pregunto Sophie preocupada

-Me pasa esto dijo Hermione entregándole las fotos que tanto daño le habían hecho…

A Sophie le basto una mirada para comprender las lágrimas de Hermione, sin decir nada abrazó a la chica, quien sin dudarlo, aceptó el abrazo…


	15. La subasta

14.- La subasta

Casualidad, suerte…cualquier cosa, justamente en la tarde Draco había salido en su avión con rumbo a Argentina para ver la construcción de uno de sus nuevos hoteles y no volvió hasta el miércoles por la tarde…

En el transcurso del día Hermione había ordenado que se le negara la entrada a Camilla y le había dicho a Rafaella que vigilara los movimientos de Alexandra…

A la hora de la comida, Draco llegó y detrás de el un mensajero…

Hermione salió a ver de qué se trataba…

El chico de mensajería traía al menos una docena de cajas con el sello "SB", Rafaella salió después y fue ella quien llevó los paquetes al nuevo cuarto de Herms

Draco buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero ella parecía ignorarlo

Todo lo contrario sucedía con Dimitri quien al ver a su padre se había lanzado a sus brazos

Hermione se sentó a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal

Dimitri continuaba alrededor de draco como si nunca lo hubiera visto

-Dimitri, ¡Basta! Regresa a comer o no podrás ir a jugar con Napo…

-Sí mama dijo el niño a regañadientes

-Iré a cambiarme y regreso para comer con ustedes dijo Draco

-Como gustes dijo Herms

¿Qué demonios sucedía con Hermione? Se pregunto Draco, se iba unos días y se encontraba con que tenía un témpano de hielo por esposa…

Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento al entrar a su habitación y vio que solo estaban las cosas de el, busco en los cajones, el armario, la ducha…nada, vacío, las cosas de Hermione no estaban por ningún lado…

Rafaella iba pasando por su puerta y Draco aprovecho para hablar con ella

-Rafaella, ven un momento dijo Draco

-¿Qué pasa Excellenza? Pregunto la chica

-¿Dónde estan las cosas de mi esposa? ¿Dónde esta durmiendo? Pregunto Draco furioso

-La señora Herms esta durmiendo en la habitación azul, junto a la habitación del señorito Dimitri…

Lo demás no lo oyó Draco pues salió hecho una furia hacia el comedor

Hermione en cuanto vio que draco regresaba al comedor con la misma ropa con la que había llegado y una expresión de furia en sus ojos, supo que la batalla apenas comenzaría…

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? Pregunto Draco a gritos

-¿De que hablas? Pregunto de forma inocente Herms

-¡No te hagas la tonta, que no te pega en absoluto! ¡Sabes de qué hablo! Dijo Draco

-Deja de gritar que yo te escucho perfectamente dijo Herms

-¡Yo grito cuando quiero! ¡Esta es mi casa!

-¿Así? Pues que bueno que sea _tu casa, pero estas asustando a mi hijo_ dijo Hermione furiosa

Dimitri veía con expresión asustada a sus padres gritándose

Draco vio que Herms tenía razón y trato de calmarse

-Necesitamos hablar, ¡Ahora! Te espero en mi despacho dijo Draco antes de marcharse del comedor…

Hermione demoró en el comedor al menos unos veinte minutos antes de ir al despacho

Cuando entró, se encontró con que Draco estaba de pie, de espaldas, mirando hacía el jardín

-Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte dijo Draco

-Pues ya ves que no, aquí estoy respondió Hermione

Entonces Draco se volvió y la miro

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Me voy dos días y haces lo que te da la gana! Dijo Draco

-Creí que era libre ¿no? Dijo Herms

-Eres libre, ¡Pero no para cambiar de recamara! ¡No lo permito!

-Pues lo siento Draco, pero si yo quiero dormir en otro cuarto lo hago y ya…

-¡Habíamos acordado que compartiríamos la recamara!

-¿Habíamos? Discúlpame pero fuiste tú quien lo acordó dijo Hermione, tratando de no mirarlo, pues sentía que si lo hacía se lanzaría a sus brazos y le creería una vez más todas sus mentiras, le diría lo mucho que lo amaba y entonces sería su perdición…

-¿Por qué Herms? Pregunto Draco

Hermione casi le creyó el tono dolido, pero recordó las fotos y le respondió…

-La respuesta esta en el primer cajón, del lado izquierdo de tu escritorio dijo Hermione antes de irse del despacho…

Draco se pregunto cual sería ahora el motivo por el cual ella había abandonado la recamara, encontró en el lugar indicado un sobre amarillo que tenía dedicatoria…

_Para Hermione Malfoy, "Amada Esposa", de Camilla_

Por la dedicatoria, el asunto no pintaba bien intuyo Draco, pero cuando vio las fotos, su enojo fue terrible…

Esas fotos eran de el y Camilla cuando habían estado de vacaciones en Ibiza hacía 2 años, antes de que ella se casara con Fabio y de que el encontrara a Hermione, pero obviamente Hermione no lo sabía, tenía que explicarle…

Herms abrió las cajas que Samantha le había enviado, una contenía un precioso vestido de noche, color negro, con escote en forma de "v" con caída hasta la altura del ombligo y sujeto por el frente con un broche en forma de mariposa color blanco, otra contenía lencería blanca con encaje bordado en finas líneas de oro, un camisón azul cielo transparente con brasier y tanga a juego, otras cajas contenían finos bodys con detalles de encaje en tonos de coral, blancos, negros, semitransparentes y lila.

Todo era muy bello, aunque un poco atrevido para su gusto, tal vez le diría a Samantha que usaría algunas cosas, no todo, quizá…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues la puerta se abrió y entró Draco con las fotos en la mano

-¿Qué significan esas ropas? Dijo Draco mirando la atrevida lencería

-Es lo que modelare esta noche dijo Herms

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-No me digas….yo ya hice compromiso con Samantha y lo haré

-Claro que no, es más, ahora mismo le llamaré y le diré que no irás

-¡No harás tal cosa Draco! _Yo sí cumplo lo que prometo_ dijo Hermione

-¿A que re refieres con eso? Pregunto Draco

-Sí tú no lo sabes, no pienso explicártelo, ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a explicarte lo que significan estas fotos…

-Es evidente Draco, no necesito saber más…

-¡Pero es que no es lo que tú crees!

-¿Así? ¿Y que es lo que yo creo según tú?

-Que Camilla y yo somos amantes, no lo somos Herms

-¿De verdad? Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo, ahora déjame sola

-No me iré hasta que me hayas escuchado

-Bien dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama, te escucho

-Estas fotos son de hace 2 años, cuando Camilla aún no estaba casada con mi primo y yo no te había encontrado

-Ajá, ¿algo más que tengas que agregar? Porque ya son las cinco y necesito ducharme y preparar las cosas dijo cínicamente Hermione

-¡Créeme! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada, ¿y sabes porque? Porque ya nada que puedas decir me importa, ya estoy harta de ser la estúpida que espera que las mentiras le acechen como un ladrón detrás de la puerta, tu y tus mentiras se pueden ir mucho a donde más te guste, las traicioneras lágrimas que había guardado ahora fluían, vete Draco, vete, déjame sola, ahora no quiero seguir hablando, puedo decir cosas que nos lastimaran más a los dos, yo solo….yo solo quiero un ratito de tranquilidad…vete, por favor dijo Hermione con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos

Draco al ver el estado de Hermione se odio así mismo por hacerla sufrir involuntariamente, así que sin más cerró la puerta y la dejo sola como había pedido

Hermione llegó a la Macroplaza "Luz Della la" sobre las nueve de la noche acompañada de Sophie, Rafaella y Dimitri

Las chicas y el pequeño se quedaron en los lugares reservados para la prensa y los amigos más íntimos de las modelos…

Samantha al verla casi corrió a saludarla

-¡Bellisima! Dijo Samantha dándole un beso en cada mejilla

-Hola Samantha dijo Hermione

-¿Te gustaron las ropas? Pregunto la modelo

-Sí, aunque son un poco atrevidas, pero aún así las usare todas…

-¡Así se habla! Dijo Samantha sonriendo

Hermione fue a su camerino a vestirse…

A las diez en punto comenzó el show…

-Buenas noches a todos, algunos ya me conocen y los que no, soy su anfitriona Samantha Byron, y esta noche, algunas modelos retiradas y damas de sociedad, modelaran mis creaciones, la mecánica consiste en ver y después pujar por la creación que más les guste, cabe aclarar que solo aceptare dólares americanos, cada prenda tiene premio…comencemos…

Una a una todas las creaciones iban siendo modeladas, Herms era la última…

-Ahora, una de mis creaciones favoritas, titulada, vuelo de la mariposa a manos de Hermione Malfoy, ¡aplausos por favor! Dijo Samantha

Hermione salió ataviada del vestido negro con escote en "v" hasta el obligo y sujeto a la altura del pecho con una mariposa blanca, ligero maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño con algunos rizos enmarcando su rostro…

Después modelo la lencería y al final regreso al vestido negro…

-Comencemos la subasta dijo Samantha emocionada…

Las chicas que eran subastadas, usualmente sonreían, pues entre más pujaban, más diversión adquiría el asunto

Por una modelo llamada Estela Heron pujaron 123, 000 mil dólares

-Ahora es el turno de Hermione, por ser la última subasta es especial, pues se llevara el vestido y una cena con nuestra querida Hermione en "La Fonttana" dijo Samantha

Tenía que haber previsto algo así se dijo Hermione

-Diez mil dijo alguien

-Quince mil…

-Treinta mil…

Los minutos pasaban y todo se estaba saliendo de control…

Las luces la cegaban y no podía ver los rostros de los que pujaban por el vestido y por ella…

-Doscientos mil dijo alguien…

-¡Vendida! Dijo Samantha sonriendo


	16. El premio

15.- El premio…

La subasta termino y las modelos junto con Hermione volvieron a sus camerinos, todas miraban con admiración y un poquito de envidia, nadie había juntado más dinero que Herms, y eso a Estela Heron no le parecía divertido en lo más mínimo…

Hermione se quitó el vestido y volvió a sus jeans negros y su top blanco, estaba dispuesta a salir del camerino cuando alguien toco la puerta, Herms la abrió y no había nadie salvo una gran canasta de rosas blancas en el piso…

¿De quien serían? Se pregunto la chica

Unos instantes después llegaba Samantha con una gran sonrisa

-¡Estuviste grandiosa Hermione! ¡Sabía que ese vestido era perfecto para ti querida!

-Gracias Samantha, pero bueno al final el vestido se ha vendido ¿no?

-Así es Hermione, el vestido se ha vendido a la persona que lo compró, pero ese que modelaste no es diseño único, hice dos, el que tu traes y el que compraron, jamás, en todo el mundo habrá otros vestidos iguales y quien lo haga, será demandado por Samantha Byron dijo la modelo

-Bueno, prefiero ser tu amiga que enemiga dijo Hermione sonriendo, en fin, ¿me podrías decir quien se atrevió a pagar Doscientos mil dólares por un vestido y una cena conmigo en la "Fonttana"?

-Bueno pues ni más ni menos que el guapísimo Víktor Krum respondió Samantha

-Vaya… ¡que sorpresa! Dijo alegre Herms

-Pareces satisfecha querida dijo Samantha

-Y lo estoy, Víktor y yo somos los mejores amigos, pero dime, aparte de Víktor ¿Quién más estaba pujando por mí?

-Bueno, obviamente tu marido dijo sonriendo Samantha

-Mmmm, parece que no valgo más que treinta mil si mal recuerdo dijo Hermione dolida recordando que esa era la última oferta que había oído antes de que fuera subastada por doscientos mil dólares

-Querida, no nos pongamos triste, mejor sonríe, hay una pequeña personita que esta reclamando a su madre dijo Samantha

Ambas salieron del camerino y se dirigieron a un salón donde estaban las modelos brindando con Champagne y comiendo ensaladas junto con sus amistades más íntimas…

Cuando entraron las modelos las recibieron con aplausos, todas, menos Estela que sonreía fingidamente desde una esquina

-Parece que Estela sigue dolida dijo Samantha riendo

-Mmmm mejor que ni se meta conmigo dijo Hermione

-Herms… ¡Estuviste muy bonita! Dijo Sophie

-Muy guapa mamá dijo Dimitri abrazando

-Se veía divina mi señora dijo Rafaella

-Rafaella… ¿en que quedamos? Dijo Herms sonriendo

-Lo siento, Hermione, es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos dijo Rafaella

Muchas modelos se acercaron a Hermione y la felicitaban por haber recaudado más dinero en toda la velada

-Me pareciste genial, y eso que no eres modelo dijo Natalia Petrova, una rubia que parecía que no había ingerido comida decente en toda su vida al parecer de Hermione…

-Gracias dijo Hermione

-Mi mamá es muy linda dijo Dimitri mirando a Natalia, pero tú también lo eres dijo el niño mirando a Natalia…

-¡Vaya, tienes un hijo! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado con esa figura que te cargas? Dijo Natalia sonriendo

Al final salieron de la Macroplaza a las dos de la mañana

-Mamá, ¿podré ver un rato de televisión cuando lleguemos?

-Claro que no Dimitri, ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir

-Sí mamá…

Al día siguiente Hermione no se podía levantar… ¡Jamás volvería a tomar Champagne! Sentía la cabeza llena de algodón

Después de ducharse y ponerse un vestido azul cielo con unas sandalias del mismo color bajó al comedor

Desayunó solo un par de revueltos con café y mucha agua

Salió a la alberca, pero su hijo no estaba ahí…fue a los establos y lo vio… ¡arriba de un pony!

Fue casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño, pensando que estaba solo y en peligro

-¡Dimitri, bájate ahora mismo de ese pony! Dijo Herms asustada

-No grites, puedes asustar al pony y lograr que mi hijo se caiga y se lastime dijo Draco…

Hermione no lo había visto, estaba recargado sobre una palmera

-Draco… yo… no te había visto dijo Herms sintiéndose tonta al pensar que su hijo se encontraba solo y en peligro

-Mira mami, chocolate me quiere dijo su hijo dando vueltas con el pony

-Es grandioso hijo….

Estuvo viendo a Dimitri por al menos media hora cuando Rafaella se acercó a ella con el teléfono en la mano

-Hermione, te habla el señor Krum

Draco no pudo más que maldecir mentalmente a Krum…

-¿Víktor? Hola corazón, ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo Herms sonriendo

-Bien amiga mía, solo hablo para decirte que paso por ti a eso de las tres para ir a comer a la "Fonttana", arreglate guapa, porque la prensa estará ahí y debemos lucir grandiosos dijo Víktor

-Lo haré, luciré bellísima, ya lo veras Víktor, entonces a las tres, ni un minuto más ¡eh! Dijo Herms

-Hasta entonces primor dijo Víktor…

A Draco le daba ganas de retorcerle el cuello, no, algo mejor, convertir a Krum en un mosquito y después aplastarlo… pero tenía que contenerse, tenía que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su esposa, pero ni ella ni Krum se lo estaban poniendo fácil…

Todo empezó desde la subasta, el había ofrecido treinta mil dólares pensando que nadie más ofrecería más, no es que su esposa fuera fea, pero no era una modelo, nadie la conocía y sin embargo Krum se la había ganado ofreciendo cuatro veces más de lo que el había dado…

-¿Vas a salir? Pregunto Draco

-Sí, iré a comer con Víktor

-Mmm, pensé que hoy comeríamos juntos

-Pues ya ves que no, Dimitri, ya deja al pony, ya es la una y es hora de comer

-Pero mamá….empezó Dimitri

-Ahora Dimitri, y sin replicar

-Bueno…

Mientras le daba de comer a su hijo sonó el teléfono…

-¿Sí? Dijo Herms

-¿Herms? Soy Lavender querida, saliste hermosa en todos los periódicos

-Gracias Lavender, ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Estamos genial, oye también te hablaba para avisarte con tiempo que en Octubre, el 22 se formaliza mi compromiso con Neville, y me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, ¿podrás venir?

-Pero por supuesto que sí amiga, y de paso felicidades ¡Eh!

-Gracias Herms, y dale un beso enorme de mi parte a Dimitri

A las tres Hermione esta lista

Su vestido era de seda azul cielo, largo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y un escote que revelaba discretamente el inicio de sus pechos, lucía en su cuello un collar de casi una pulgada de grosor, de oro y con diamantes azules como su vestido, su cabello lo llevaba suelto

Cuando estaba bajando sonó el timbre…

Rafaella abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba un sonriente Víktor

-¿Lista? Pregunto Víktor

-Lista, vamonos, Rafaella, si mi hijo quiere ir a nadar, que solo sea una hora dijo Herms antes de salir

-Así será Hermione dijo la chica

Víktor llevaba un elegante traje oscuro con una camisa blanca, sin corbata, y estaba guapísimo, si no fuera porque Hermione ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada, se hubiera enamorado al instante de Víktor

Ambos se subieron en el auto convertible de color marrón de Víktor

Cuando llegaron a la "Fonttana" la prensa ya estaba ahí, así que con la ayuda del valet parking Hermione pudo entrar al restaurant

-Pareces que eres famosa mi querida Hermione

-¡Oh vamos! No es nada dijo Herms restándole importancia al asunto

Comieron Langosta al mojo de ajo con sopa de mariscos y vino blanco

Al salir los reporteros los seguían esperando

-¿Hermione has decidido modelar? ¿Dónde esta tu hijo? ¿Qué opina Draco Malfoy de que su esposa se dedique al modelaje? ¿Víktor Krum es tu amante? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que Hermione oyó en su trayecto al auto de Víktor

-Son terrible dijo Hermione suspirando

-Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado dijo Víktor con una sonrisa

Cuando llegó Hermione a casa, todo estaba en silencio y el auto de Draco no estaba

Buscó a Sophie y la encontró frente al televisor con Rafaella comiendo palomitas

-Chicas, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-Salió con su padre Herms, después de que te fueras a comer con Víktor dijo Sophie

Hermione subió a cambiarse y después bajo a ver la televisión con las chicas

Estaban viendo noticias de política en el canal de Italia y después comenzó un programa de chismes

La conductora sacó una foto de ella y Víktor saliendo del restaurant

"_Parece que la socialite Hermione pronto ha olvidado que esta casada con el empresario Draco Malfoy y se refugia en los brazos del empresario ruso Víktor Krum", nos preguntamos si acaso el gran Malfoy sabe lo que su esposa anda haciendo, pues ya se atreven a salir en público y pasearse por toda Italia, ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Acaso es cierto lo que se decía? ¿Acaso tu matrimonio es una farsa como todos aseguraban? Preguntaba la conductora odiosa_

Hermione miraba las noticias de esa chismosa sin saber que demonios decir


	17. Conversando en la terraza

16.- Conversando en la terraza

-¡Oh cielos Herms, eres noticia! Dijo Sophie alarmada

-Y no para nada bueno dijo Hermione recuperándose del shock

-Yo creo que esa mujer no sabe de lo que habla, cualquiera que la vea a usted o al señor Draco se darían cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren dijo una enojada Rafaella

Sophie y Hermione se miraron y trataron de no reírse, a Rafaella aún no se le quitaba el hábito de tratarla de usted…

Por su lado Draco estaba saliendo de un parque junto con su hijo cuando sonó si celular

-¿Qué pasa Mitch? Pregunto Draco

-¿Ya viste que tu esposa sale en la televisión en los chismes? Dijo Mitch

-No…ando con mi hijo en el parque "La luz", pero dime ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Herms esta en problemas?

Mitchell le contó todo a Draco y este solo pudo oír en silencio

Cuando llegó al palazzo la multitud de reporteros estaban en la reja de entrada, Draco subió los vidrios de su auto y con el control remoto abrió la reja y después que entro la volvió a cerrar…

Hermione vio que Draco llegaba y se preparó para lo peor, pero nada sucedió, ni un reclamo, nada…bueno, a lo mejor dejaría de fingir que ella le importaba y eso sería lo mejor se dijo Hermione, aunque sentía cierto pesar por ni siquiera discutir un poquito con él…

Los días pasaban y esa noche en el palazzo habría una cena para presentar a Hermione a una vieja tía de Draco llamada Vittoria que llegaba desde Roma para conocer a la esposa de su adorado sobrino

Dimitri se había pasado el día nadando y montando en su pony que para las seis de la tarde se encontraba profundamente dormido

Hermione lucía un vestido color rojo, su cabello lo llevaba en un moño alto, lucía unos pendientes en forma de lágrima y un collar de rubíes, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color que su vestido y llevaba una pulsera de oro con las iniciales de sus amigos y de su hijo

La cena resulto divertida ya que la tía Vittoria resultó ser una persona sencilla, aunque muy inteligente y perspicaz para su gusto y tras tomar unas cuantas copas de vino, la mujer sometió a un interrogatorio sobre su pasado a Hermione y solo cuando se distrajo un momento para saludar a más invitados, Herms pudo escapar

Era una noche cálida y las enormes ventanas del salón estaban abiertas, Hermione salió a la terraza y suspiró profundamente aliviada de poder estar sola por fin.

Se acercó al borde de la terraza y se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra, inhalando la esencia de las rosas que ascendía del jardín

Mientras contemplaba la oscuridad, fue consciente de otra esencia menos romántica que la de las rosas, el olor de un puro…

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y vio a un hombre de pie a unos metros de distancia.

Era de mediana estatura y rellenito, era guapo, excepto por la petulante boca que tenía bajo su delgado bigote negro

-Perdone la intrusión "excellenza" dijo en un buen inglés, pero no podía esperar más para charlar un poco con la esposa de mi primo, mi nombre es Emilia Corzi

-Creo que ya nos hemos visto, signore dijo Herms

-Espero entonces no haberte sorprendido, he estado observándote y tienes más encanto y estilo del que me pareció hace unos días en los periódicos

-¿De verdad? Pregunto Hermione alzando las cejas, entonces no necesito preguntar que periódicos ha estado leyendo, aunque las publicaciones resulten al final una tremenda basura

-Tienes razón, por supuesto dijo Emilio, aunque déjame contarte algo, la pobre Alexandra Barsoli no se ha repuesto de la muerte de aquella chica, Samantha creo que se llamaba, debe ser duro para ella ver a alguien ocupando su lugar, sobre todo cuando Draco juró tras el accidente que nunca se casaría, aunque ella tiene una razón menor que yo para estar amargada…

-Ah dijo Herms, te refieres a la pérdida de tu herencia

-Por desgracia eso es cierto, su difunto padre de nuestro querido Draco tenía dos hermanos, y una hermana, mi madre, los cuales dieron vida a diez niños, todas niñas, menos yo, y yo era el más joven, Draco por supuesto llegó como una bendición a mi tío pues no podían tener hijos y lo adoptaron, y al ser hijo único, se esperaba demasiado de él desde que tuvo los 17 años….

Hermione sabía que debía marcharse, pero en vez de hacer caso a sus instintos se quedó a escuchar, ella prácticamente no conocía nada de la vida de Draco desde su llegada con los muggles…

-La relación entre él y su padre fue mala desde el principio pero la madre lo consentía, y esta relación empeoró cuando su madre ya no estuvo para actuar de mediadora entre ellos, como sabes, ella murió cuando él tenía 19 años, ¿o no lo sabías?

-Claro que sí dijo Hermione mintiendo y levantando la barbilla

-Bueno, no estaba seguro dijo Emilio, a Draco a veces no le gusta contar sus cosas…

-Probablemente porque no quiere que los detalles de su vida salgan publicados en tus revistas dijo Hermione

-Pero se equivoca dijo Emilio, no he sacado dinero con la historia de su relación prohibida y de su hijo, yo simplemente lo veo como una historia romántica con un final feliz, yo tengo lealtad a mi familia ante todo, ni siquiera he expresado en público mis dudas sobre el misterio de la muerte de Samantha Barsoli, al menos, no todavía…

-¿Misterio? Repitió Hermione, ¿de que hablas? Solo fue un trágico accidente de coche

-Eso fue lo que se concluyó en la investigación, claro, pero me fascina la resistencia del único testigo que fue llamado a declarar, Gianluca Sori…

Pero después de todo, su familia ha servido a los Barsoli Black Malfoy con fidelidad durante generaciones ¿Quién sabe lo que habría dicho alguien que tuviera menos partido?

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, había un neumático reventado…eso ocurre siempre dijo Herms

-Puede ser, pero todo fue muy deprisa, Draco estaba malherido e incapaz de dar declaraciones, muchos pensábamos que quizá nunca lo haría, podría haber acabado en una silla de ruedas y con graves daños cerebrales permanentes, pero resultó que solo tenía amnesia temporal y después estaba como nuevo, ¿Qué bien no? Pregunto Emilio con sarcasmo

-Sí y apuesto a que todos sus familiares se alegraron, ¿no es así Emilio? Pregunto Hermione

-Sí, pero después de que se recuperó, nunca, nadie, le pregunto que había pasado, claro que esa es la ventaja de ser el hijo de un hombre rico e influyente, así que todo quedó así, con muchas preguntas sin respuestas…

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuales? Dijo Herms

-Bueno, ¿Qué sabía Gianluca Sori que no dijo? Yo solo se que Draco por aquella época recompensó al viejo dándole trabajo a su nieta Rafaella

-Emilio, la gratitud es algo natural, el mismo Draco me dijo que Gianluca le había salvado la vida, eso es un servicio muy importante

-Tal vez, pero creo que su silencio fue otro más importante aun, aunque se dice que la generosidad a veces está precedida por un sentimiento de culpa… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si la cicatriz en la mejilla de tu marido puede ser la marca de la culpabilidad?

-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente dijo Hermione con frialdad, se supone que eres el invitado de Draco, será mejor que te marches….

-Eres dura querida Hermione, y tu lealtad hacia Draco esta fuera de lugar, créeme, solo intento ser tu amigo, y puede que algún día me necesites

-No me lo imagino contestó ella secamente

-¿Acaso imaginaste llegar a ser la esposa de Draco y lucir perlas y diamantes de Draco en las manos y en el cuello, pero deja que te diga algo, por lo visto no te ha dado las joyas que le han pertenecido a la familia desde siempre, pero supongo que te ha dado baratijas que usa con sus amantes y eso para ti ha de ser suficiente

-Gracias dijo Herms, le diré que has dado tu aprobación

-Oh, no, dio él, no creo que le cuentes a Draco nuestra conversación, dime, que harás cuando el pequeño Dimitri se convierta en el heredero legal y Draco se canse de jugar al marido perfecto y te quiera fuera de su vida por segunda vez?

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir? Preguntó Hermione sintiendo la garganta seca de golpe

-Esperaba que pudieras ser honesta, pero tus días y tus noches con mi primo nuevamente están contados y lo sabes, el siempre ha sido un mujeriego, no le gusta el compromiso, no se quería casar con la bella Samantha y no se como demonios le hiciste para que el se casara contigo, pero ninguna mujer saciará jamás su necesidad de variedad, ¿Quieres saber el nombre de su amante en argentina?

-Ya esta bien dijo ella, vete, por favor

-Una última cosa, ¿te ha hecho firmar un acuerdo prenupcial? ¿O te hará callar con otra suma miserable como la última vez antes de volverte a Londres? Si es así, entonces puede que te apetezca hablar conmigo, yo si te pagaría bien por una visión personal de tu asociación con él

-Eres asqueroso

-Y él, Hermione querida, es totalmente despiadado como ya sabrás, ¿si no porque estas aquí? Pero te dejaré con tu contemplación solitaria, cuando recuperes el sentido común, me buscaras…

Hermione casi no podía respirar, sabía que no podía quedarse en la terraza para siempre, quería creer que todo lo que Emilio le había dicho no eran más que mentiras, lo que más le dolía era lo de la amante en Argentina…

Si tuviera agallas se volvería a Londres de inmediato con Dimitri, ¿Qué haría Draco con el escándalo?

Pero siendo realista, ella aun lo amaba, y necesitaba creer que todo era una mentira, un invento de Emilio, pero Draco no hacía más que ignorarla y ya se estaba cansando…

-Aquí estás dijo Draco mientras caminaba por la terraza hacia ella, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Necesitaba tomar aire

-¿Tan duro te resulta convivir con tía Vittoria?

-Creo que eso no viene al caso Draco, yo solo soy tu esposa por accidente y deben saberlo

-Eso no es asunto de su incumbencia dijo Draco

-No me importa ya dijo Hermione saliendo de la terraza y subiendo a su cuarto, ignorando la mirada de los presentes….


	18. Volviendo a ti

17.- Volviendo a ti

La habitación estaba vacía esperándola, bueno, así debía ser, así lo había escogido ella, ¿entonces porque se sentía tan sola? ¿Por qué se sentía triste?

Las lámparas estaban encendidas a cada lado de la enorme cama, la colcha había sido retirada y debajo estaban las sábanas blancas, contrastando con las almohadas de color rojo, en la mesilla del lado izquierdo había una delicado jarrón con una solitaria rosa roja, claro solo Rafaella podía haber hecho eso…

Fue al baño a ducharse antes de acostarse y luego regreso a la habitación, después salió envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a secarse y se puso un camisón de satén color marfil bastante discreto, se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió…

Y Herms vio desde el espejo el reflejo de Draco

-¿No crees que estás excesivamente vestida, bella mia?

-¿De que demonios hablas Draco?

-Me refería a tu collar de rubíes, claro

-Ohh, bueno, se me olvido quitármelo, además estoy esperando a Rafaella para que me lo quite, tengo lastimada una uña y no podía quitármelo dijo Herms

-Bueno, seguro que Rafaella ha de estar muy agotada, ven aquí

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia él, agachó la cabeza y esperó mientras él le quitaba el collar

-Tómalo dijo Draco mientras se lo colocaba en la mano

-Bueno…gracias dijo Herms

-No es nada dijo Draco

El pesado silencio los envolvió y Draco sabía que debía irse a su habitación…

Hermione sabía que era hora de que despidiera a Draco rumbo a su habitación, pero simplemente le agradaba su presencia…

Draco se acercó lentamente a la puerta cuando se volvió…

-Herms…Tía Vittoria dice que te vio hablando con Emilio…

-Así…claro, resulta que estaba en la terraza cuando yo estuve allí

-Herms, Emilio nunca "resulta" que está, sus apariciones siempre son del todo intencionadas, ¿tuviste una conversación agradable con él?

-No, no especialmente, espero no verlo muy seguido por aquí dijo Herms

-Bueno, no te preocupes, creo que viene principalmente a ver a Alexandra, normalmente cuando yo no estoy aquí, aunque me dijo tía Vittoria que Emilio te dejo un recado con ella…

-¿Así? ¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que espera que esta noche te haya proporcionado recuerdos que duren toda la vida…

Hermione sonrío amargamente antes de decir:

-Bueno seguro que ninguno de los dos la olvidaremos

-Me sorprende ver que tienes tanta intimidad con Emilio dijo Draco

-Créeme, no la tengo, es un gusano y me extraña que nadie se haya enfrentado a él aún…

-Lo han intentado, ha sido arrojado por un balcón en Roma, empujado al gran canal de Venecia y casi fue víctima de un tiroteo en España, pero parece que lo habían confundido.

-Que lástima dijo Hermione con tono fingido

-Mmm lo mismo digo, pero de alguna forma al final siento pena por el, durante años ha estado esperando a que me rompa el cuello en el campo cuando monto a caballo, a que muriera en una avalancha cuando voy a esquiar o que me ahogara cuando voy a nadar, seguro que el accidente le hizo sentir que su sueño se había realidad, y sin embargo aquí estoy, con mi mujer y mi hijo, y sus esperanzas de heredar se han ido al traste…

-¿Por eso estabas tan decidido a llevarte a Dimitri? ¿Para quitarte de en medio a Emilio? Pregunto Hermione

-En parte, pero también lo hice por su propio bien, eso no lo dudes Herms

-No, sé que es cierto… dijo ella y se estremeció al recordar las palabras de Emilio

"_¿Qué harás cuando Dimitri sea el heredero legal y Draco se canse de ti y de jugar al marido perfecto y te quiera fuera de su vida por segunda vez?"_

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta? Pregunto Draco en tono preocupado

-No, no es nada, yo…. Ya estoy cansada Draco y me gustaría poder dormir dijo Herms

-Sí, claro, bueno te dejo para que descanses….

Draco se fue y ella se dejo caer en la cama, apagó las luces y se quedo quieta, la cama resultaba enorme, pero debía acostumbrarse…

El tiempo pasó y se convirtió en una hora, luego en otra, había pasado tres horas y Herms se sentía física y emocionalmente exhausta, pero su cerebro no la dejaba descansar, todo sería tan fácil si ella volviera al Londres mágico como Lily había dicho…si tan solo Draco la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él….

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de quedarse dormida…

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue que en el tocador había una bandeja con café y cruasanes y como todos los días estaba sola, sola con el sonido del ventilador del techo y su alma atormentada…

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho calor y de que las ventanas y las cortinas seguían cerradas… miró el reloj y vio que casi había pasado la mañana entera, se sentía como si hubiera dormido un millón de años…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró Rafaella

-Buenos días Herms

-¡Casi es por la tarde! Dijo la chica mirando su reloj… ¿Por qué no me has despertado Rafaella?

-Vine a las nueve, pero estabas profundamente dormida y me dio pena despertarte

-Esta bien Rafaella, dime, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-Esta con Sophie Herms, ambos están viendo películas en la sala de video

-¿Y Draco? Dijo Herms sin pensar

-Salió muy temprano…parece que fue al puerto

Una hora después, vestida y preparada fue a la sala de video

Ahí estaban Sophie y Dimitri, pero mientras el pequeño veía la película, Sophie miraba por la ventana con aire triste

-¿Qué pasa Sophie?

-Vino la condesa Barsoli y me preguntó cuando pensaba volverme a casa, ella dice que Talisa es perfecta para cuidar a Dimitri, creo que ha sido un error venir Herms

-Bueno sophie, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellas, además ellas no son nadie…

-Gracias Hermione, dijo Sophie sonriendo

-Bien, ahora iré a ver donde esta la condesa… pero parecía que ni ella ni Talisa estaban por ningún lado y salió a la terraza a tomar una limonada que Teodoro el mayordomo le había llevado

Acaba de sentarse bajo la sombrilla cuando apareció Draco

Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa de algodón desabrochada

-Hola, ¿has dormido bien?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba ¿y tu?

-He sobrevivido dijo el sentándose enfrente de ella

Hermione tomo un sorbo de su limonada y fijó su vista en el mar azul

-Dime Herms, ¿hasta cuando seguiremos así?

-Hasta siempre Draco, hasta siempre dijo antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto a pintar….

Hermione pintaba imágenes que se le venían a la mente, una tarde después de estar pintando, se dio cuenta que tenía ante si una linda imagen de Víktor sonriendo de lado, esta simplemente genial y tomo su varita y rápidamente la enmarco y la colgó arriba del espejo de su tocador….ah… que fácil era usar su varita para cosas tan sencillas, pero estando entre tanto muggle, esto le parecía peligroso…

Septiembre terminó demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, ya solo faltaba una semana para la fiesta del compromiso de Lavender y Neville

Como siempre Draco no se encontraba y lo espero, necesitaba hablar con él…

Draco llegó casi a las 12, con ligero olor a licor y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione esperándolo en la sala

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué hace mi adorable mujercita despierta a estas horas? Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero veo que no estas en condiciones dijo Hermione parándose del sillón y dispuesta a irse a su cuarto

-¡Espera! Dijo Draco tomándola del brazo

Hermione se dijo que aunque Draco estaba un "poco ebrio" se movía muy rápido

-¿Y ahora que Draco? Dijo Herms intentando soltarse

-¿Querías hablar no? Pues hablemos

-Mejor mañana Draco, como ya dije, no estas en condiciones…

Pero Draco la interrumpió

-¿Dices que no estoy en condiciones eh? ¡Solo bebí un poquito de tequila en casa de Mitch!

-Como sea Draco, hablamos mañana dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la escalera cuando Draco dijo:

-¡Estoy harto de que me ignores Hermione!

La chica se volvió y lo miro

-¡Pues tu te lo has ganado Draco!

-Pero no me das oportunidad Herms insistía Draco quien subía cada vez más la voz

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate Draco, vas a despertar a todos! Dijo Herms acercándose a él

-¿Y? ¡Este es mi palazzo! Si yo quiero grito, si yo quiero…. Pero Draco no pudo continuar pues Hermione le había puesto una mano en la boca y con la otra lo jalaba hasta la cocina

-¿Qué hacemos aquí esposa mía? Dijo Draco sonriendo

-Trato de callarte Draco, ¡Mírate! ¡Estas ebrio!

-Bueno, tal vez un poquito dijo Draco

-Draco, debes dormir, ya mañana hablaremos, ahora vete a tu cuarto…

-¿Me ayudas? Dijo Draco con esa sonrisa que derretía a Herms

-Vamos dijo la chica suspirando

Ambos subieron la escalera y Herms lo llevó a su cuarto y lo dejo sentado en la cama

-Bueno, aquí estas, yo mejor me voy dijo Herms con la voz un poco ronca….

-Me gustaría que te quedaras dijo Draco muy despacio

Herms fingió que no oyó sus palabras

-Quédate conmigo dijo Draco

-Draco, tu…yo….no puedo…dijo Herms

-Sabes que sí puedes dijo Draco ahora de pie quien se las había arreglado para dejar a Herms casi sentada en la cama

Hermione lucía un top dorado sobre unos pantalones negros de seda, iba descalza…

Draco se inclinó sobre Herms y le dio un simple roce en su boca

Herms se sentía maravillada, pero no quería que él descubriera que los pezones se le habían endurecido perceptiblemente destacando con nitidez en el top dorado…

Draco la miró con los ojos cargados de deseo

-Ven aquí dijo Draco

Hermione se refugió en sus brazos como si lo hubiera hecho centenares de veces antes, como si no se hubiesen separado nunca y que aún así resultara una experiencia maravillosamente original

El la beso con un beso tierno, pero firme, sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella…

Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura deslizando las manos por su ancha espalda

El estaba excitado, en sus ojos ardía un brillo de deseo… y necesidad

-Me estás volviendo loco murmuró contras su labios antes de besarla de nuevo

Fue un beso apasionado, casi violento, cuando se retiró los dos tenían la respiración acelerada

-Te deseo tanto dijo Draco

El le quitó el top dejándola desnuda de medio cuerpo, Draco se quitó la camisa, después ambos se quitaron el resto de la ropa

Draco usaba un slip negro que no tardo mucho en seguir el camino de la demás ropa…tirada en el piso

Draco soltó un jadeo cuando sintió los dedos de Herms en su vientre, rozando apenas su miembro excitado

La beso por todas partes, y si no le beso el alma, fue poco pensó Hermione quien estaba increíblemente excitada

-Voy a hacerte el amor Hermione, dijo el colocándose entre sus piernas, voy a hacerte gritar le prometió en un murmullo… de placer…

Entró en ella con exquisita lentitud, fue una insoportable tortura para ambos…increíblemente excitante, y ella estaba tan húmeda, tan dispuesta para el…

-Grita para mí Herms le pidió con voz ronca hundiéndose profundamente en ella

Ella así lo hizo, Draco se quedó quieto, pero solo por un segundo

-¡Otra vez! Reclamó ella, ¡Cielos Draco! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

-Sí… no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más, se hundió de nuevo en ella, una y otra vez

-Más rápido exigió ella

El gruñó, incapaz ya de detenerse, jamás se había sentido así, tan arrebatado de deseo

-Mmm te deseo Draco dijo Herms entre gemidos

-Lo sé dijo draco dejándose ir en un clímax instantáneo, desgarrador y exquisito….

-Eres hermosa Herms dijo el antes de dormirse en brazos de su esposa…


	19. ¿Empezando de nuevo?

18.- ¿Empezando de nuevo?

Hermione estaba intentando levantarse sigilosamente de la cama, cuando Draco despertó

-¿Qué hora es? Le preguntó

-Las once, ¡y yo no debería estar aquí! Dijo Herms

-¿Por qué hablas en susurros? Pregunto Draco

Hermione se detuvo mientras se ponía la ropa, con el rostro entre una sonrisa y exasperación

-Porque pensé que tendrías dolor de cabeza

Ella apartó el edredón y se sentó.

Al parecer, todo había acabado, pero él tenía precisamente la sensación contraria.

-¿Por qué no nos duchamos juntos y salimos a comer? Pregunto Draco

Aquello la sorprendió, se levantó, con el top de seda dorada en las manos

-Yo…no creo que sea buena idea…quiero decir….yo…quería hablar contigo anoche, y mira como terminamos dijo Hermione ruborizándose sin poder evitarlo y dijo…yo, ya no estoy segura de nada…

El se levanto de la cama, le quitó el top, atrayéndola hacia sí, murmuró:

-Yo estoy seguro de una cosa

-¿De que?

-De que nunca, en toda mi vida había pasado una noche tan deliciosa, ni había amanecido tan feliz, gracias Hermione

Hermione se quedó callad unos segundos antes de decir:

-Yo también puedo devolverte ese cumplido, sonrío tímida, pero….

-Pero, ¿Qué? Dijo Draco atrayéndola más hacia él

Draco, hay tantas cosas que resolver entre nosotros, hay tantas dudas, tantos secretos, yo…me gustaría ir poco a poco…

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres, así será, solo te pediré algo…

-¿Qué?

-No me ignores más, no lo soporto

-No lo haré, ahora, voy a ducharme, sola, en mi cuarto, y después bajaremos a desayunar

-Mmm, que remedio me queda dijo Draco

Una hora después él ya estaba en el comedor, traía unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a la perfección, mocasines y una camisa blanca con rayas azules, con los primeros botones desabrochados, y su larga y sedosa melena sujeta por un listón verde

Ella traía un top color lila y una falda corta hasta el muslo del mismo color, su cabello sujeto en una coleta y sandalias color rojo…

-¡Que hermosa esta señora Malfoy! Dijo Draco

-Y usted que guapo esta señor Malfoy dijo Herms

-Buenos días señores dijo Rafaella sonriendo y entregándoles una taza de café a cada uno

-Buenos días Rafaella respondieron ambos sonriendo

El desayuno sucedió de forma tranquila y Rafaella estaba encantada

-¿Por qué sonríes como si te acabaras de ganar la lotería Rafaella? Pregunto Talisa de manera suspicaz

-Es que parece que los señores han hecho las pases

-¿Así? ¡Vaya, eso hay que celebrarlo! Dijo Talisa de manera sarcástica

-¿Verdad que sí? Dijo Rafaella de forma inocente

-Pero claro que sí Rafaella dijo Talisa, es más, ¿no crees que debería haber una reunión familiar?

-No, me parece que esa es decisión de los señores dijo Rafaella

-Claro, que tonta soy dijo Talisa, no importa querida, no digas nada de nuestra charla, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo dijo Rafaella mientras llevaba dos pedazos de tarta de manzana a Draco y Herms

Media hora después bajaba Sophie y Dimitri

-Papi, hoy quiero ir en barco dijo Dimitri

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Herms? Pregunto el rubio

-De maravilla dijo Herms sonriendo

Sophie los miraba a ambos, que no paraban de sonreír, ojala que las cosas se compusieran entre ellos pensó la chica

-¿Sophie, vendrás verdad? Pregunto Dimitri

-Claro, si no hay inconveniente dijo la chica

-Claro que no lo hay dijo Draco mientras tomaba de la mano a Herms

Todos se cambiaron con ropas más apropiadas para salir a navegar

-Sophie, dile a Talisa que nos prepare comida, saldremos a navegar dijo Herms

-Claro dijo Sophie

La chica se acercó a la cocina y vio que Talisa estaba sentada tomando té y viendo la televisión

-Talisa, ¿puedes preparar una cesta de comida? Saldremos a navegar dentro de media hora dijo Sophie

-¿Y quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes? Dijo Talisa de mala manera

-Solo… pero la respuesta quedó incompleta pues Draco había aparecido detrás de Sophie y había oído todo

-Ella es quién es, es la mano derecha de mi esposa, y por lo tanto merece respeto Talisa, ¡discúlpate ahora mismo! Dijo Draco

-Sí señor dijo Talisa

-No oigo nada dijo Draco

-Lo siento señorita Sophie, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto, ahora mismo hago lo que me pidió dijo Talisa con furia contenida

-Así esta mejor dijo Draco

Sophie no sabía que decir…

-Anda Sophie, sube, Herms te esta buscando…

Y la chica salió de ahí ruborizada, jamás pensó que el esposo de Herms la defendiera, aunque Talisa se lo merecía por altanera, y así se lo contó a Hermione, quien estuvo de acuerdo con Draco

Cuando estaban saliendo la condesa se acercó a ellos…

-¿Van a salir sobrino?

-Así es Alexandra dijo Draco

Alexandra no dejo de ver que su sobrino y la inglesa como llamaba a Herms, estaban agarrados de la mano, eso solo significaba una cosa, se había reconciliado, y era hora del plan b…

-Que se diviertan dijo Alexandra con sonrisa fingida, mientras pensaba para sí misma, "diviértanse, puede ser la primera, y la última vez"…

El "pequeño bote" de Draco resultó ser un yate de lujo, de nombre "Jane", que resultaba ser el segundo nombre de Hermione

Nadaron en el mar, Dimitri se divirtió esnorqueleando, y Sophie cuidaba de Dimitri mientras Herms y Draco nadaban disfrutando del sol

Después Draco pescó algo para Dimitri quien después insistió para que regresaran al pez de nuevo al agua

Alrededor de las nueve regresaron al palazzo, y después de una breve cena de cereales con leche, sonó el teléfono, Rafaella lo contesto y de inmediato se lo paso a Draco

-Señor, es el abogado Molena, dice que hay problemas con los hoteles de Argentina

-Pásamelo, por favor dijo Draco

La conversación duró al menos media hora

-¿Qué sucede Draco? Pregunto Herms cuando el rubio colgó el teléfono

-Hay gente provocando problemas afuera de la construcción de uno de los hoteles en Argentina

-Mmm dijo Herms, ¿y que harás?

-Tengo que salir de inmediato para allá, Mitch vendrá por mí en media hora

Hermione tenía que aprender a confiar en su marido…

-Claro, vete con cuidado dijo Herms

-Lo tendré, me apareceré con Mitch…

-¿Y Mitch sabe lo de….? Pregunto Herms

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo y sabe guardar el secreto…

Después, Draco se marchó y Alexandra había oído parte de la conversación… ¿Qué secreto tendría Draco? Se preguntaba intrigada

Pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar, era hora de actuar…

Herms pensó involuntariamente que Draco tal vez le hubiese tomado el pelo, tal vez no iría a ver lo de los hoteles, tal vez lo de la amante en Argentina fuera cierto, o tal vez no…_"Hermione, tienes que aprender a confiar en Draco, ¡no seas tonta!" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón…_

Sin embargo no podía olvidar la curiosa sensación de bienestar que la había asaltado aquella mañana al despertar en brazos de Draco, en brazos de su marido…

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y dio paso a la condesa…

-Buenas noches condesa, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Al contrario querida Hermione, he venido sólo a asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que quieras en tu nueva vida.

He de confesar que no había vuelto a entrar aquí, en este salón desde que Draco dio órdenes de que se remodelara por completo.

Es horrible contemplar los cambios.

De hecho, casi no la reconozco, pero sé que no debo ser una vieja tonta, además de una sentimental…

-No creo que nadie la vea así condesa, ¿estaba muy unida al padre de Draco?

-¿Yo? No, no mucho, pero yo hablaba de mi querida Samantha, a la que el padre de Draco le entregó también esta habitación, era _su salón personal_, pero ahora cualquier rastro de ella ha desaparecido, incluso el retrato que mi primo Alessandro había hecho para ella. Me sorprende que tu marido tenga tan poco respeto por los difuntos…

-Siento que piense así dijo Herms, quizá debería discutirlo con él

-Mi pobre Samantha, cuánto lo adoraba, y todo lo que tuvo soportar por él, y que pronto ha sido olvidada y reemplazada

-Estoy segura que eso no es cierto dijo Herms, sé que él le tiene mucho respeto a su memoria

-Querida, eres muy amable al decir eso, pero las evidencias, son las evidencias.

Ella era muy inocente, y su único pecado fue amar demasiado a Draco, y por eso murió.

Él siempre conducía muy deprisa, y el día en que murió mi niña el estaba muy enojado, había discutido con su padre, así que Samantha lo siguió, como el ángel que era e insistió en ir con él en el coche para intentar razonar, convencerlo de que volviera e hiciera las paces con su padre, sólo que ella no regresó de nuevo, él estaba demasiado furioso como para afrontar la curva correctamente, y el coche se despeñó por el barranco, nadie le preguntó a él nada, claro, sus propias lesiones lo salvaron de cualquier cargo, pero aún siente culpa Hermione, no respeto, por eso ha hecho desaparecer todos los recuerdos de mi pobre Samantha, lo siento si te he entristecido, pero pensé que sería mejor que supieras la verdad.

-Estoy segura de que mi marido se culpa a sí mismo todo lo que usted desearía condesa dijo Herms

-Llámame Alexandra, te lo ruego, no podemos ser extrañas, tu posición en esta casa es inevitable, ya la pobre Talisa lo sabe muy bien…

-Talisa tiene lo que se merece dijo Herms

-Puede ser, pero Draco es muy impredecible y me da miedo que te encuentres desatendida por parte de los sirvientes, espero que cuando lleguen problemas, sepas que puedes confiar en mí

-Gracias, te lo agradezco dijo Hermione

Cuando la condesa se marchó, Hermione se sentía muy desconcentrada, había sido como darle las gracias a una serpiente que ya le había mordido una vez…

Pero las palabras de Alexandra la habían dejado confusa y temblando por dentro.

Había insinuado que prácticamente Draco había asesinado a Samantha, aunque sin premeditación

…Si aquel día había conducido deprisa y cometido el accidente fatal, seguro que había recibido el su castigo, pensó en la cicatriz en su rostro y se estremeció….

Todo se arreglaba con dinero…

Una chica que podía hacer un escándalo era mandada de regreso a su país…

Un testigo de un accidente era convencido para dar una versión falsa…

Se acercaba un caro proceso legal y el heredero conseguía esposa e hijo…

Pero la vida continuaba, había tanto de que hablar…y cuando estaba con Draco se olvidaba de todo, pero el mundo seguía su eje, y para confirmarlo sonó el teléfono

-¿Sí? Dijo Herms

-¡Herms, querida! ¿Cómo estas?

Era Ginny

-Bien amiga ¿y tú?

-Perfecta, maravillosa, esplendida…de pronto Ginny comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? Pregunto Herms preocupada

-Oh pasa tanto dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué te hizo Harry? Preguntó Herms temiéndose lo peor…

-Nada que no se pueda resolver en nueve meses dijo Ginny

-Ese Harry me va a oír dijo Herms, pero luego proceso la información…llanto, alegría, nueve meses…

-¡Oh Ginny, estas embarazada! Dijo Hermione

-¡Sí! Respondió Ginny

-¡Felicidades Ginny! ¿Ya lo sabe Harry?

-Aún no, pero dime, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de Lav y Nev?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pues habrá anuncio doble dijo Ginny

-Oh amiga, que feliz estoy, espero que todo salga bien, en tres días estoy en Londres

-Te espero con ansias, no faltes, por favor dijo Ginny

-No faltaría por nada del mundo dijo Hermione sonriendo


	20. De regreso en Londres

19.-De regreso en Londres

Draco llegó de argentina al día siguiente, y Hermione le informó de su partida a Londres en el desayuno

Draco estaba tomando su taza de café mientras Dimitri tomaba su cuenco de avena

-Dime Herms, ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana?

-Iré a Londres, precisamente el sábado 22 es la fiesta del compromiso de Lavender y Neville

-¡¿Longbottom y Brown! ¿Juntos? Ver para creer dijo Draco entre risas

Hermione lo miraba enfadada

-A mí no me parece gracioso que te burles de mis amigos Draco

Draco prácticamente lloraba de la risa solo de imaginarse al gordito y a la chismosa….

-Se lo que estas pensando Draco, Nev ya no es un gordito y Lav ya no es chismosa…

-¿Nev? ¿Lav? Nuevamente Draco rompió a reír nuevamente

-Eres imposible Draco Lucius Malfoy dijo Hermione intentando no reírse ella también…

-Esta bien, prometo dejar de reírme dijo Draco intentando ponerse serio, y dime, ¿Qué fue de los Weasley? ¿Aún son amigos?

-¡Claro que sí! Dijo Hermione, como si le hubiesen dicho que los tomates habían dejado de ser rojos o verdes…

-¿Y San Potter? ¿Aún lo ves?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

-Mmm pensé que solo eran amigos ocasionales….dijo Draco

-Pues ya ves que no, aún conservamos esa amistad que nos unió a los once años, y ya llevamos dieciséis años siendo amigos

-Que bien, ha de ser divino tener en quien confiar por tantos años…dijo Draco

-Pues si, y dime, ¿Qué fue de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini?

-Realmente no lo se, yo me desconecté de Hogwarts después de Dumbledore en sexto año…. De pronto el rubio se quedó en silencio….Hermione, ¿podrías contarme que sucedió después de que yo no pude….?

-El trabajo sucio lo terminó Snape, el muy maldito…dijo Hermione

-¿Quién es un maldito mami? Preguntó Dimitri

_¡Demonios! Pensó Hermione, se había olvidado de Dimitri…miró a Draco como pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada…_

-Ehh, hijo….lo que tu madre quiso decir es que le pico un bicho maldito….dijo Draco (¡Ja! Esa ni él se la cree)

Dimitri pareció pensar en la respuesta hasta que dijo:

-Sophie dice que maldito no es propio del buen lenguaje dijo el niño con su carita llena de concentración

-¡Bien dicho! Dijo Draco y miró a Hermione, sí, mi hijo es tan inteligente como su guapo padre

-Que modesto dijo Herms antes de soltar una carcajada

Dimitri cumpliría 4 años el 31 de Octubre…. Y ya Draco estaba pensando en una súper fiesta…

-¿Cuál es tu caricatura favorita hijo? Preguntó Draco

-¡Cosmo! Dijo Dimitri muy emocionado

-¿Cosmo? Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione

-Sí, es de la caricatura los padrinos mágicos (NA: como verán, me agradan los padrinos mágicos, ¡Cosmo y Wanda! Jajaja)

La conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada de negocios para Draco…

Media hora después Draco regresaba con cara de funeral…

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Pregunto Herms intuyendo que algo no iba bien

-No te puedes imaginar quien me acaba de llamar por teléfono dijo Draco

-Bueno, pues si no me dices, no puedo adivinar Draco dijo Herms

-Era McGonagall….

-¿Qué? ¿Minerva? ¿Usando el teléfono? No…. Me estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Pregunto Herms

-En absoluto, era la mismísima Minerva McGonagall y me hablo para avisarme que habría reunión de alumnos en una sede de Hogwarts en Roma…

-Vaya…..que divertido ¿no? Dijo Herms emocionada por la reunión

-Sí tu lo dices, en fin yo no iré, no se tu…

-¿Pero que dices Draco? ¡Tú estudiaste ahí!

-Sí….pero también intente…

-¡No! No lo digas, dejo eso en el pasado…si Minerva te hablo y te invitó, quiere decir que ya olvidó…

-Sí…se olvida, pero no se perdona Herms…recuérdalo

-Pues no me importa, iremos… ¿Cuándo será?

-El 4 de Noviembre

-Bien, en fin, iré a Londres, ¿vendrás conmigo? Pregunto Herms

-Sí me llevas dijo Draco sonriendo

-Bueno, pero te comportas con mis amigos Draco, por favor

-Lo intentaré Herms

El fin de semana llegó y la pareja con Dimitri optaron simplemente por aparecerse, Alexandra había salido de viaje a Francia, llevándose a Talisa y a Teodoro el mayordomo con ella, y Sophie se había quedado en la casa…

Hermione tocó el timbre de la casa de Lavender y abrió Harry

-¡Herms! Dijo el chico abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Harry te he extrañado dijo Herms mientras devolvía el abrazo

-Tío Harry dijo Dimitri emocionado

-Hola pilluelo dijo Harry alzando a Dimitri

-Hola Potter dijo Draco

Hermione le lanzó una fea mirada de advertencia a Draco…

-Lo siento… hola Harry murmuró Draco

-Ho…Hola Draco dijo Harry sorprendido porque el rubio lo hubiese tuteado, pero pasen, la fiesta esta empezando

Dentro estaba los padres de Ginny y Ron, los gemelos Fred y George, Charlie y Billy con Fleur, incluso Percy de la mano con una rubia desconocida, Parvati y Padma, aún amigas de Lavender, Neville de la mano con Lavender, Ginny y Harry…

Todos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda muyy grande…

-¡Hermione querida! Dijo Molly Weasley acercándose a saludar a la chica

-Hola Molly

Todos comenzaron a saludar a los recién llegados, y para sorpresa de Draco quien esperaba que lo ignoraran olímpicamente, todos también lo saludaron como si hubiese formado parte de la pandilla desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Dimitri era como la mascota, todos querían tenerlo en brazos o darle un besito, el niño simplemente se dejaba querer por todos sus "tíos"

Comieron y bebieron, la tarde fue amena e incluso melancólica…cuando Neville le entrego el aniño a Lavender:

-Amor, quiero que tu sonrisa y tu bella mirada, tu alma, toda tú, comparta el resto de los días que restan conmigo, ¿deseas casarte conmigo? Neville estaba arrodillado frente a Lavender

-¡Oh sí, si quiero amor! ¡Te amo! Dijo Lavender entre lágrimas de felicidad

Todos aplaudieron mientras Neville deslizaba un lindo diamante rosado en el dedo de su prometida

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que darles una noticia dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny

-Nosotros comenzó Ginny…

-¡Estamos embarazados! Terminó Harry con una gran sonrisa

-¡Oh hija! Dijo Molly mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hija más pequeña

-Esto hay que celebrarlo dijo Arthur Weasley mientras hacía aparecer botellas de champagne

-No, no, no, tú no puedes beber, deberás dejar de trabajar, no subir escaleras…decía Molly

-¡Mamá estoy embarazada, no inválida ni enferma! Protestó Ginny

-Nuestra nena tiene razón dijo Arthur

Mientras bebían y celebraban, Draco miraba a los amigos de Herms y los envidiaba, ellos compartían su amor sin secretos, sin pasados oscuros, sin mentiras…

-Es hora de irnos dijo Herms mirando su reloj y viendo que ya era la 1am…

-Eso me parece dijo Draco

-¿Dónde esta Dimitri? Preguntó Herms

-Esta jugando con Fleur dijo Ron

En efecto, en el patio había un diminuto brincolín…donde una alegre Fleur saltaba con Dimitri

-Se ven tan lindos dijo Ginny, pero la chica miraba a Dimitri

-Pronto tendrás a tu bebé amiga, lo verás crecer… dijo Herms

Una cansada pero alegre Fleur bajó del brincolín junto con Dimitri

-Es hora de ir a casa dijo Herms

-Mamá…protestó el pequeño

-Nada de peros dijo Draco

-Bueno… dijo el pequeño…

Se despidieron después de unos breves segundos aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión en Italia…

-Draco…algo no anda bien, yo recuerdo que dejamos las luces encendidas, y todo esta muy oscuro dijo Herms

-Espérame aquí, ¿tienes tu varita? Pregunto Draco

-Sí, siempre la traigo

-Bien, quédate aquí con el niño, iré a ver

-Con cuidado Draco…dijo Herms mientras tomaba de la mano a Dimitri, no hagas ruido Dimitri susurró la chica

Draco entró en la mansión…

-¡Lumos! Susurró el rubio

La estancia se iluminó suavemente, la sala estaba revuelta, los sillones volteados, cojines rotos…siguió caminando, y fue a la cocina, ahí en el suelo estaba Sophie, con las manos atadas por la espalda, inconciente y con una fea herida en la sien de donde salía sangre…

Salió rápidamente de ahí y fue a donde estaba Hermione

-¿Qué paso Draco?

-Parece que entraron a robar…

-¿Y Sophie?

-Esta inconsciente en la cocina, debemos ayudarla dijo Draco

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y de la mano con su hijo corrió hacia donde estaba la chica

Draco la cargo y la llevaron a su cuarto

-Llama al doctor Sampieri dijo Herms

Dimitri se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo a su nana, y mientras Hermione buscaba ropa para cambiar a la chica el pequeño se acerco y con sus manitas toco la herida de Sophie, quien al instante sanó como si no hubiese estado nunca, aunque la chica seguía inconsciente…

Cuando Hermione volvió con la ropa se dio cuenta que Sophie ya no tenía la herida y que Dimitri aún tenía las manos cerca de donde había estado el corte

Dimitri la miró y dijo

-Mami, mi nana esta bien…

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS…LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO ENTRE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL SERVICIO SOCIAL Y LA IDA DE PASEO DE MI CREATIVIDAD, NADA MÁS NO ME LLEGABA LA MALVADA INSPIRACIÓN…PERO AL FIN… ¡HA VUELTO!

MUCHOS BESOS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS Y SIGUEN PENDIENTES DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ME SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS…BESOS Y ABRAZOS

PD1… AHÍ ME DICEN QUE LES PARECE

PD2 ¿SIGO CON LAS ESCENITAS DE AMOR ENTRE DRACO Y HERMS O NO?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMENTARIOS!


	21. Reencuentros

20.- Reencuentros…

Después de lo sucedido en el cuarto de Sophie, ya no fue requerida la visita del doctor Sampieri…

-Draco, ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucede?

-Bueno, pues que tenemos un hijo extraordinario además de inteligente…

Al día siguiente Sophie despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Hermione subió a verla

-Sophie, ¿Cómo estas?

-Me duele la cabeza de forma terrible…

-Sophie, se que es muy pronto pero, ¿podrías decirme que sucedió?

-Yo estaba viendo películas, esperaba a una amiga que conocí aquí en Italia y cuando sonó el timbre yo fui a abrir pensando que era ella y eran tres hombres y una mujer, estaban vestidos de negro y sostenían unas ramitas en las manos, la mujer insistía en que no las usarían a menos de que fuera necesario…después me amarraron en la cocina y buscaban algo, ¿Qué? No lo se…después me dijeron que le dijera a Draco que estaban pendientes de sus movimientos y de su pequeño, que era un traidor por casarse con una sangre sucia…oh Herms, ¡fue horrible!

Hermione escuchaba el relato con horror….las ramitas que mencionaba Sophie, eran con seguridad varitas mágicas, traición….hablaban tal vez del pasado de Draco…sangre sucia, el insulto obviamente era para ella. ¿Pero quienes serían? ¿Por qué ahora?

Dejo descansando a Sophie y buscó a Draco que estaba en su despacho

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? Pregunto Draco

-Sí, y lo que me dijo me dejo aterrada

-¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione le contó todo lo que Sophie le había dicho con una nota de pánico en su voz… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ella era una poderosa bruja! _Pero los otros también….tenían varitas, era seguro que también sería brujos, la pregunta era ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Por qué ahora?_

-¿Hermione?

La voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Sí?

-No debes preocuparte, buscare un hechizo protector, y lo siento, pero a menos que le digas a Sophie lo que somos, tendrá que irse de regreso a Londres…

-Pero Draco, ¡se asustará!

-Sinceramente, prefiero que este asustada y no muerta, dime, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiesen soltado la maldición imperdonable?

-¿Te refieres al Avada….?

-Sí, me refiero a esa en especial, lo siento Herms, pero tenemos que decirle, si quieres te acompaño…

-No…deja que sea yo la que se lo diga…

-Bien, pero si se puede, que sea hoy mismo

-Esta bien

Por la tarde Sophie se encontraba tumbada en su cama, aún podía recordar lo que había sucedido…

_Había abierto la puerta, esperando ver a su amiga de pelo corto con fleco y tez morena clara, se llama Napsy Sonparkin, una chica extraña, pero amigable que había conocido hacía dos semana en una plaza a las afueras del canal de Venecia. Cuando había sonado el timbre, abrió sin fijarse, 3 hombres y una mujer con capuchas, vestidos totalmente de negro habían entrado, después le habían apuntado con esa ramita y ella se había sentido atontada, después se recordaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y atada en el piso de la cocina, la mujer había insistido en no usar la ramita a menos que fuera necesario, su voz se le hacía conocida, ¿pero de donde?_

-¿Sophie, puedo pasar?

-Claro Herms

Su jefa entro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lucía tensa y quizás un poco nerviosa, más de lo normal

-Sophie…yo…tengo que contarte un secreto…

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? Te noto asustada…

-Créeme que lo estoy, quizá después de que sepas mi secreto ya no querrás seguir trabajando aquí y volverás a tu casa, pero te estimo como una amiga y es necesario que lo sepas…

-Herms, ahora la asustada soy yo, dime, ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí, sabes que soy tu amiga y que no te abandonaría aunque fueras una extraterrestre

Herms sonrió ante el comentario de Sophie

-Sophie, yo…Draco, Dimitri, incluso Víktor… somos diferentes, somos magos, usamos magia, íbamos a un colegio llamado Hogwarts que se ubica en las montañas de Escocia, usamos varitas como esta y Herms saco su varita y se la enseño a Sophie, esta solo abrió los ojos con expresión de incredulidad en su rostro…

-¡Wow, Wow, Wow! ¡Espera! ¿Estas diciendo que eso es una varita mágica? Dijo señalando lo que para ella era una insignificante ramita

-Sí dijo Herms

-¡Eres maga! ¡Haces magia! ¡Víctor, Draco, Dimitri, tú! ¡Son magos! Dime que todo esto es una cruel broma, dime, ¿Dónde esta la cámara? ¿Qué programa es?

Las manos de sophie temblaban de forma incontrolable….

-Sophie, trata de entenderme, por eso no te dije nada, sabría que reaccionarias así…es normal, no puedes usar ni hacer magia y se te hace algo sórdido e inconcebible, pero la magia existe…

Sophie la miraba ahora como si se tratara de un bicho raro y por al menos veinte minutos no dijo nada, solo la miraba…

-Eres maga…haces magia dijo de nuevo Sophie, ¿me harás daño?

-¡Claro que no Sophie! Ni lo pienses, ¡Jamás haría algo para dañarte, no soy de esas personas!

-Oh ahora todo tiene sentido dijo Sophie, me hechizaron cuando abrí la puerta, por eso me sentía desorientada….esa gente que entró en la mansión eran magos….querían hacerte daño a ti y a Draco, incluso a Dimitri, Oh Herms, debes tener cuidado…

-Lo se Sophie, ahora, esto que sabes, no lo puedes comentar con nadie, ni siquiera a Alexandra, Talisa o cualquiera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí Herms, seré una tumba dijo la chica ya sonriendo un poco

-Gracias por tratar de comprenderme dijo Herms

-No Herms, gracias a ti, por confiar en mí…

Después de eso, la vida resultó un poco más fácil para Hermione, ya no tenía nada que ocultarle a Sophie, había llegado a querer a la chica como a una amiga más…

El 4 de Noviembre llegó y ella y Draco junto con Dimitri partieron hacía Roma

El lugar era un castillo estilo medieval cerca del río Tíber, el castillo estaba instalado en una de las siete colinas, a ambos lados tenía el río Tíber, en la entrada estaba Minerva McGonagall con una túnica gris con hilos de oro, lucía taciturna, casi preocupada, Hermione pensó que McGonagall aún lucía triste después de mucho tiempo, ahora se sostenía por un bastón, que tenía una piedra con restos de lo que alguna vez fuera la piedra filosófal…

-Pasen, bienvenidos dijo Minerva

Dentro ya estaban Justin Fin-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, Colin Creevey, Ginny y Harry, Luna y Ron, Lavender y Neville, Seamus y Parvati, Dean y Padma, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Fleur, Angelina y Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmillan, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, resultaba evidente que no había ningún estudiante de Slytherin a excepción de Draco Malfoy…

Todos se preguntaban el motivo de la reunión cuando en el salón donde estaban reunidos todos los ex – alumnos cuando entró Minerva seguida de Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Olympe Maxime, Tonks, Arthur Weasley.

De pronto aparecieron sillas para todos los presentes…

Minerva los miró y comenzó a hablar…

-Se preguntaran ¿Por qué hacer una reunión después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Bien, la respuesta es sencilla, como verán, solo estan aquí magos leales a la orden del Fénix, como bien saben, Voldemort ha muerto….

Un leve estremecimiento se dejo ver en alguno de los ex-alumnos, que aún se estremecían al oír el nombre del mago más poderoso y terrible de la historia….

Pero el que este muerte, no quiere decir que aún hay locos, seguidores trastornados que siguen con la causa de eliminar a los _sangre sucias…_

Pues bien, solo en Londres ya ha habido al menos diez lesionados, hijos de magos con muggles…

San Mungo empieza a preocuparse y nosotros también, pasamos de no tener ningún ataque, a diez por día….

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Pregunto Cho

-Bien, esa voz me agrada dijo McGonagall, necesito que los mejores de su generación vuelvan a Hogwarts, como profesores, en la asignatura que mas hayan destacado, los necesitamos, tenemos que parar a esos que aún se hacen llamar vasallos de un Lord que ya existe, a ese intento de Mortífagos…

¿Quién esta dispuesto a ayudarnos? Pregunto Tonks

Varios, por no decir todos, alzaron sus manos

-Bien, entonces aquí tengo un pergamino en blanco y una pluma, los que deseen ayudar a la orden, pueden anotarse, varios se anotaron…

-Es para mí un gran placer volver a ver a todos los que alguna vez fueran mis alumnos dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa

-Y un verdadero honor compartir la causa de nuevo dijo Hagrid

Hermione no pudo resistirse y se acercó a Hagrid que le dio un gran abrazo

-Como has crecido Hermi

-Y tu sigues igual Hagrid dijo Herms con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Quién es el pequeñín? Pregunto Hagrid

-Es mi hijo, se llama Dimitri

-Veo que el padre es Malfoy, ¿te trata bien Hermi?

-Claro que sí Hagrid

-Bien, porque si no lo hace, tendré que hacerle pronto una visita dijo el gigante sonriendo

Padma y Parvati se habían acercado a saludar a Hermione, y como todos, se habían mostrado sorprendidas al ver que se había con Draco Malfoy y que tenían un precioso hijo

-¡Que envidia Hermione! Tienes un hijo encantados decía Cho que iba de la mano de Michael Corner

-Gracias Cho, y dime, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Bueno, me case con Michael hace tres años, tenemos tiendas de artículos para belleza en Hogsmeade, y vivimos gran parte del año en Rusia…

Minerva observaba feliz como sus ex – alumnos volvían a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, Dumbledore hubiese estado feliz de verlos…una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla

-Aún lo extrañaba, el tiempo no ayudaba a sanar viejas heridas, aún tenía que hacerle pagar a Snape su traición, esa era su motivación para seguir viva…


	22. Venganza

21.- Venganza

-¿¡Que hicieron que…! ¡Bola de estúpidos! ¡Ineptos! ¡Imbéciles!... gritaba un viejo Snape, el tiempo no había sido benevolente con el, su pelo antes negro, ahora se tornaba gris, pero no dejaba de lucir grasiento, algunas arrugas surcaban su pálida calida, vestía una larga túnica negra que iba arrastrando por todo el salón del castillo ubicado en las afueras de Londres, el castillo por fuera lucía como una vieja construcción a medio terminar en ruinas, magia muy poderosa así lo permitía ante los ojos de los muggles… pero por dentro el castillo lucía en su máximo esplendor, el suelo por el cual Snape paseaba furioso tenía una hermosa alfombra persa, los sillones forrados de cuero negro, estatuas y estandartes con el logo de la serpiente de Slytherin por todos lados, una chimenea con un fuego agradable…

Tres hombres y una mujer estaban de rodillas, con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no quería comenzar la mañana con un cruciatus…

_Hemos sido realmente unos ineptos, ¿Dónde ha quedado nuestra inteligencia? ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos? ¿Cuándo podré ser feliz? ¿Porque Draco la había cambiado por ella? ¿Qué tenía esa sangre sucia que no tuviera ella? ¿Por qué no la había preferido a ella? ¡Sangre pura y limpia corría por sus venas! ¡Había sido una prefecta, llevaba calificaciones buenas, no excelentes como esa zorra, pero si inmejorables!_

_¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Cuándo había cambiado él? ¿Cuándo había dejado de quererla? ¡Le había entregado su virginidad, su inocencia, su amor! ¡Le había jurado que se casarían cuando terminaran el colegio! ¡Tenía que pagar…!_

La voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿De quién ha sido la idea? Pregunto Snape

-Ha sido mía señor dijo Pansy

-¿Acaso te estas volviendo una completa inútil Pansy?

-No señor

-¿Por qué demonios me llamas "señor"? ¡Te he dicho que me llames Severus, ya no eres una colegiala, no eres mi alumna, ¡Eres mi cómplice! ¡Mi ayudante, mi mano derecha! ¡Déjate de estupideces! Bramó Snape

-Lo siento Severus dijo Pansy aún sin alzar la vista

-Claro que lo sientes, y lo sentirás más cuando sepas que pienso de ustedes… ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió? ¡Ha sido realmente tonto! ¡Se han puesto en evidencia!

-Severus, les dije que era demasiado pronto dijo Blaise hablando por primera vez

-¿Quién te dijo que hablaras Blaise? Yo no, eso es seguro, hablaras cuando te lo ordene, hasta entonces ¡Silencio!

-Y bien Pansy, dime, ¿acaso no te dije que aún no llegaba el tiempo? ¿No te dije que esperaríamos hasta que saturno y mercurio estuvieran alineados?

-Sí, lo hiciste, pero estoy cansada de esperar, quiero venganza, quiero que él pague por lo que me hizo, quiero que sufra dijo Pansy

-Pansy, mi dulce y querida Pansy, no te engañes, ni trates de engañarme, sabes que puedo saber que piensas, no intentes ocultármelo, no tiene caso… es verdad, se que deseas venganza, se que el odio te ha mantenido fuerte todo este tiempo, pero ese odio y esa necesidad de venganza, no es hacia él… es hacia ella, te aseguro que si ahora mismo él estuviera aquí, le suplicarías llorando que te de su "amor" y no le tocarías ni un cabello, matarías por él, incluso me desafiarías por mantenerlo con vida, pero él, no dudaría en matarte a la primera oportunidad, él no te ama, ¡La ama a ella!

-¡Basta, basta, no sigas! Dijo Pansy mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, su largo cabello negro y liso le caía en suaves ondas lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, su piel blanca lucía con un tono rosa, pues estaba enfadada, se había disfrazado con el pelo castaño y con fleco, de piel morena clara para hacer "amistad" con esa chica londinense que trabajaba con su antiguo amor…

-Siento tener que hacerte esto querida, pero no es más que la verdad y deberías hacer bien en recordarla, no debes olvidar que tu objetivo es destruirlo, ¡Él es un traidor! Y no solo te hizo daño a ti, ¡Nos lo hizo a todos los que confiamos en el! ¡Por su culpa nuestro Lord esta destruido!

Limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo, Pansy pareció recuperar la compostura

-Tienes razón, el no me ama, si lo hiciera, me hubiese buscado, hubiéramos sido felices

-¿Felices? No lo creo Pansy, el dejo de amarte antes de que comenzara el sexto año, y lo sabes bien, el confiaba en mí… pero todo eso ahora no importa, puedes retirarte, me quedare solo con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini…

-Gracias Severus dijo Pansy quien se acercó a Snape y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

La chica se dirigió hacia su cuarto con rabia contenida, Severus había sido todo ese tiempo como un padre para ella cuando sus verdaderos padres habían sido llevados a Azkaban para recibir el beso del dementor, desde el momento en que Voldemort había sido destruido por el engreído de "Potter" el mundo mágico no había vuelto a ser el mismo, los rostros de los que alguna vez fueran alumnos de Slytherin, aparecía en carteles que el ministerio de magia había pegado por todos lados con la leyenda de : "Fuga de Mortífagos"…había tenido que huir y valerse de la magia…

Su cuarto era una mezcla de colores, su cama tenía un dosel de color verde, el color de su antigua casa, Slytherin, pero las almohadas y las sábanas eran de color rosa, amaba el rosa, se sentó en su cama y tomó un cojín en forma de corazón… más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar las crueles mentiras de Draco cuando estaban apenas en su quinto año, y ella le había creído, le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón…

-Te amo Pansy, me casaré contigo cuando terminemos el colegio

-Yo también te amo Draco, seremos muy felices dijo la chica entre los brazos de su amado

_Si yo quería ser esa mujer _

_La madre de tus hijos _

_Y juntos caminar hacia el altar _

_Directo hacia la muerte _

_Y al final ni hablar _

_Los dos nos destruimos _

_Y al final que tal _

_Tú y yo ya no existimos_

Después de haberle dado su virginidad, el parecía cansarse de ella, la buscaba menos, a veces parecía que huía de ella…

_No, No quiero ser esa mujer _

_Ella se fue a un abismo _

_Y tú _

_No eres aquel que prometió _

_Seria mi súper héroe, y que _

_Todo acabo, no queda más _

_Seremos dos extraños, yo _

_Te olvidare, me olvidaras _

_Hasta nunca._

Y entonces había aparecido en el mapa esa mocosa, esa zorra…lo había destruido todo, ella con su inteligencia y belleza…

_Y donde quedo, ese botón _

_Que lleva a la felicidad _

_Luna de miel, rosa pastel _

_Clichés y tonterías _

_Y al final ni hablar _

_Los dos nos destruimos _

_Y al final que tal _

_Tú y yo ya no existimos_

Entonces los habían nombrado a ambos premios anuales, tenía que estar juntos, el aparentaba odiarla, pero en el fondo comenzaba a enamorarse de ella…

_No, No quiero ser esa mujer _

_Ella se fue a un abismo _

_Y tú _

_No eres aquel que prometió _

_Seria mi súper héroe, y que _

_Todo acabo, no queda más _

_Seremos dos extraños, yo _

_Te olvidare, me olvidaras _

_Hasta nunca_

_Ta… ta… ta…_

Y entonces el le había dicho que ya no podían seguir juntos, que había descubierto que realmente no la amaba.

¿Y que si ella sufría? Eso a él no le importó, ella le había rogado, suplicado, se había arrastrado a sus pies, implorándole un amor que ella muy en el fondo sabía que había dejado de existir de parte de él, poco a poco ese amor que ella aún sentía por el la había ido consumiendo, no soportaba ver como el se alejaba de ella…

Se toco la mano izquierda, ahí tenía una cicatriz de al menos diez centímetros de largo, terminaba unos centímetros antes de su marca tenebrosa, se había cortado las venas, en un intento de parar el dolor que sentía, Snape la había encontrado y la había curado personalmente, pero le había impedido que se borrara la cicatriz, le había dicho que sería su constante recordatorio de lo que le había hecho sufrir Draco, el pagaría, si….pagaría, pero antes, tenía que sufrir, sufrir como ella había sufrido con sus rechazos, burlas, desprecios, humillaciones, quería que sintiera el corazón despedazado…

En el salón…

-Severus, debes dejarla fuera de la misión, ¡Aún ama a ese traidor! Puede poner en riesgo todo lo que hemos logrado decía Blaise

-Lo se, por eso le recordé lo que Draco le hizo, pero aún así no creo que nos traicione dijo Snape

-Yo creo que aunque lo siga amando, lo prefiere muerto a que esta junto a esa sangre sucia dijo Crabbe

-¿Cómo vas con la muggle Goyle? Preguntó Snape

-Voy bien, ella odia a Draco, solo me basta con usar un leve imperius en ella y hace lo que deseo

-¿Cómo se llama la muggle? Preguntó Snape

-Alexandra Barsoli Black

-¿Black eh? ¿No es una "condesa" que tiene un lunar negro en la comisura del labio del lado izquierdo de casualidad? Preguntó Snape de pronto con interés…

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Preguntó Goyle

-Porque esa "condesa" no es nada menos que una "squib" pariente lejana de Bellatrix

-¡Que demonios! Pudo decir Blaise al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba…

BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS….LA NETA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, CUANDO NO RECIBO PIENSO QUE NO LES GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO JEJEJEJE,….

BESITOS…Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	23. Sueños

22.-Sueños

Draco dormía placidamente en brazos de Hermione, la chica se sentía tranquila, parecían que las cosas empezarían a funcionar…

_Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts…precisamente cuando estaba en quinto año…ella lo estaba esperando, habían sido novios desde los once años, sus padres habían esperado que se casaran, así ambas familias unirían sus linajes y fortunas._

_En su familia estaba prohibido amar, y aunque lo intentara, no sabría como hacerlo, pero cada vez que la veía sentía algo "especial" las ganas de besarla cada vez que la veía hasta quedarse sin aliento eran cada vez más fuertes, más tarde había descubierto que solo era lujuria y deseo lo que sentía por ella…_

_El había sido criado para odiar a todo ser que no poseyera sangre "pura", hasta que su adorada Hermione había cambiado…había pasado de ser la clásica empollona a una verdadera belleza, no es que ella no fuera hermosa, solo que no sabía arreglarse, pero todo había cambiado cuando a partir de quinto año, habían sido nombrado prefectos y premios anuales, habían tenido que compartir la torre de sala común de premios anuales y las rondas nocturna, entonces a pesar de "odiarla" comenzaba a gustarle dar las rondas con ella, mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, insultarla con tal de que ella así le prestara atención…se había enamorado por primera vez, lo sabía porque no dejaba de pensar en ella…_

_Pansy se había vuelto una maniática cuando le había dicho que no podía seguir con ella, que se había enamorada, y no precisamente de ella, recordaba claramente como ella se había tirado a sus pies, suplicándole para que no la dejara, que tenía que amarla, le había dolido dejarla así, pero por primera vez en su vida, quería ser honesto, y que mejor que empezar con ella…_

_La chica totalmente trastornada había ido a llorarle a Snape, el jefe de la casa y en un ataque de locura y celos se había cortado su hermoso cabello y se había acostado con media población masculina de Hogwarts, pero el ya tenía ojos solo para Hermione…_

_De pronto el rostro de Pansy ocupó todos sus pensamientos…_

_-Pagarás Draco, todas y cada una de tus humillaciones, no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte, ni siquiera el mejor hechizo podrá protegerte, tu querida e inmunda sangre sucia será la primera y después yo misma le retorceré el cuello a tu hijo, sufrirás como sufrí yo…_

_-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Aléjate! Y con sus manos le tomo del cuello, en un intento de ahorcarla…_

-¡Draco, despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla, me estas lastimando! Decía Hermione que comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones…draco tenía que despertarse…

Sophie que había oído los gritos de Herms y Draco corrió hacia la habitación y sin más abrió la puerta

Draco dormido, gritando cosas y ahorcando a una inconsciente Hermione

Tomo la jarra de agua de la mesilla y se la vació a Draco

El rubio abrió los ojos y horrorizado consigo mismo soltó a una pálida Hermione

-¡Suéltala Draco! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Yo….estaba durmiendo y de pronto soñé con alguien, yo en mi sueño trataba de ahorcarla…no se como terminé haciéndole daño a Herms…

El chico realmente lucía preocupado…

-¿Puedes…ya sabes… curarla? Pregunto Sophie

-¿Con magia? Preguntó Draco

-Sí respondió Sophie

-Puedo yo…pero Draco se quedó mudo al ver que la chica se recuperaba como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿Draco estas bien? Preguntó Hermione

-Yo… sí… ¿pero tu…? Pregunto Draco

-Creo que estoy bien dijo Herms

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Hace solo un minuto estabas inconciente y pálida! Dijo Sophie

-Ni yo misma lo se respondió Hermione

-Será mejor que los deje solos dijo Sophie antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando sophie salió de la habitación, Hermione fue la primera en hablar

-¿Draco, que pasa? ¿Qué soñabas? Lucías aterrorizado

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de desesperación, no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera se sentía con capacidad de hablar…

-Yo….antes de enamorarme de ti, estaba comprometido con Pansy, su familia y la mía pensaban que era lo mejor, que nada podía ser más maravilloso que una unión, la gran unión como ellos la llamaban, sangre pura por ambos lados, una Parkinson y un Malfoy….yo no sabía que era amar, no sabía de palabras cariñosas, pensaba tonta e ingenuamente que lo que sentía por Pansy en aquel entonces era "amor", y después de acostarnos juntos, le prometí que me casaría con ella, le dije que la amaba, pero apareciste tu, osea siempre estuviste ahí hasta que me di cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba verte, y el resto lo sabes…se que deje a Pansy muy dolida, pero imaginé que ella sería feliz con Blaise, el la amaba, lo sé porque muchas veces me lo dijo, pero no había sabido de ella, hace tanto tiempo y ahora la he visto Herms, ¡la he visto! Y vi en su rostro ese brillo oscuro, me dijo que sufriría por todas las humillaciones que ella tuvo que pasar y por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo Hermione, amenazó con hacerte daño a ti y Dimitri….

-Draco, ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo fue una pesadilla! Dijo Herms tratando de consolar a su querido Draco que lucía más pálido que nunca…

-¡No! No fue una simple pesadilla que pueda olvidar Herms, yo siempre que tengo ese tipo de sueños se cumplen, ¿me oyes? ¡Se cumplen! Tengo que hacer algo….

-No Draco, tenemos que hacer algo, no estas solo y lo sabes, por favor, trata de mantener la calma, volvamos a dormirnos, mañana con más calma lo hablaremos…

-Tienes razón, volvamos a dormir…

Pansy sonreía con ese brillo sádico en la mirada, sí, por primera vez había visto miedo en los ojos del rubio, y eso le provocaba unas locas ganas de reír sin parar, ya sabía como atormentarlo, lo torturaría cuando él durmiera, y después…después sabría que aún no había nacido la persona que podía burlarse de ella y vivir en tranquilidad, pagaría, oh si…pagaría y muy caro…

Se levantó de la cama, sabía que sería inútil por no decir improductivo tratar de dormir de nuevo, había utilizado todas sus energías al aparecerse en los sueños de Draco, se sentía cansada, hacía tiempo que no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía de sobra que si volvía a la cama no dormiría…

Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello negro, su cuerpo cubierto solo por un fino camisón de seda negro, se estremeció, la ventana estaba abierta y una fría corriente de aire entró en la habitación, miró el reloj, a pesar de no haber encendido ninguna luz, veía perfectamente las manecillas con la luz de la luna, marcaban las tres, aun era de madrugada, sonrío al ver lo que su mente estaba pensando, si, ¿Por qué no? Iría a visitarlo, él sabía que no lo amaba, ella no amaba a nadie más que a si misma…solo sería para pasar el rato…

Como una pantera se deslizó sin hacer el menor ruido hacia su cuarto…

Un chico de tez morena pero atractivo dormía placidamente en su cama, solo llevaba puesto un slip negro, las sábanas estaban revueltas…

Ella entro y sonrío, la suerte estaba de su lado…se quitó la bata y fue hacia el…

_Se deslizó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el…comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, le paso la lengua por el cuello, sus manos acariciaban su pecho, lentamente le paso la lengua por la comisura de los labios y después sin más ceremonias lo beso…_

_Blaise sentía que alguien lo acariciaba y lo besaba…sabía quien era la causante de su febril estado…era ella, ella sabía como excitarlo al límite, para después bajarlo hasta el piso y pisotearlo, pero aún así la amaba…sin más se dejo hacer_

_-Vamos Blaise, se que estas despierto, se necesita estar muerto para no sentir y se que sientes, ¡Oh si! Murmuró la chica sobre los labios del chico y sin más deslizaba una mano por el interior del slip de él…._

_-¡Oh demonios! Como sigas así no podré contenerme más dijo Blaise aún con los ojos cerrados_

_-Entonces no lo hagas, no te contengas Blaise dijo la chica antes de comenzar su descenso, dejando un reguero de húmedos besos por el pecho, su abdomen plano, con extremada lentitud le quitó el slip y comenzó a besarle la cadera y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo….tomo el miembro ya excitado del chico entre sus labios y comenzó a darle un beso muy profundo…_

_Blaise se sentía en la gloria, ella hacía maravillas con esa lengua…_

_Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la tomo de los brazos y se colocó sobre ella…_

_-Mmm ¿Por qué me has detenido? Pregunto la chica con falsa inocencia_

_-Porque si continuabas, no hubiese durado más que unos segundos, y quiero que este momento duré más de los quince minutos habituales..._

_Blaise abrió sus labios con los suyos mientras acariciaba la espalda, atrayéndola hacia él…_

_-Eres preciosa, mi tesoro, mi belleza murmuró el antes de inclinar la cabeza entre sus pechos._

_Cuando sintió la lengua de el sobre uno de sus pechos se arqueó de placer, sin duda Blaise sabía como complacerla…_

_Después como había hecho ella, el le dejaba un reguero de besos desde el cuello hasta su ombligo, y se situaba entre sus piernas…con el primer roce de su lengua se sintió morir de placer, era tan exquisito el placer que sentía…_

_Después de unos segundos que a ella se le antojaron horas el se retiró de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, estaba muy excitado, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, solo así podía sentirla suya…_

…_ella estaba tan húmeda, tan preparada para recibirlo, así que lentamente se adentró en ella y la respuesta de Pansy fue rodearlo con las piernas y acariciarle la espalda, cada embestida era como una dulce tortura que no quería que terminara jamás, el la besaba hasta dejarla sin respiración…_

_El sentía las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda, después le mordía el hombro….sí…así era ella, dulce y salvaje, era como tener una rosa con demasiadas espinas…_

_El orgasmo comenzó a llegar, de manera lenta pero desbordante, llevándolos a la cima del más autentico placer jamás experimentado…_

_Ambos se dejaron llevar, segundos después ambos se dejaban caer, el seguía abrazándola, pero ella en claro signo de libertad se corrió hacia el otro extremo de la cama y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó una cajetilla, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada…_

_-Ah…has estado excelente muchas veces, pero sin duda, hoy te has superado a ti mismo, ha sido tremendo dijo ella con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos_

_La actitud de la chica puso de malas a Blaise_

_-¿Qué demonios te crees que soy? ¿Tu juguete sexual?_

_-Vamos, no empieces, sabes que me haces vibrar, nos divertimos, pero nada más_

_-¡Pues estoy harto de ser plato de segunda mesa!_

_-¡Blaise! ¿Te has oído? ¡Has hablado como un vulgar muggle! Y sin más comenzó a reír_

_-¡Estas loca! Dijo Blaise muy enfadado_

_-Sí…puede que lo este reconoció ella, puede que lo este, y sin más tomó su bata, se la puso y salió de la habitación…_

_WENO, LES GUSTO?_

_ESPERO K SI!_

_PUEDEN MANDARME YA SUS REVIEWS JEJEJE_

_BEXOS_

_LILY DE LA ORDEN DRACONIANA Y SIRIUSIANA_


	24. Si tú no vuelves

_**Bueno, tal parece que mi fic no esta gustando, no hay ni siquiera amenazas de muerte para decirme si va bien o mal….así que me parece que unos capítulos más y se termina…**_

**_Gracias a todas (os) los que se pasaron a leer esto y dejaban su review…orian te Quero mucho amiga…_**

_**Besos…ciao**_

23.-Si tú no vuelves

Blaise maldecía una y otra vez en silencio, siempre se juraba a sí mismo que no caería en sus redes de nuevo, mantenía firme su decisión hasta que ella se presentaba en su habitación, y entonces….entonces todas sus reservas y defensas caían solo con una simple mirada de ella, con un simple roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, con solo un gesto, volvía a ser suyo…siempre era así, sabía que la amaba y lo utilizaba…ella sabía lo que el sentía, lo utilizaba y después lo desechaba…

Daría su vida entera con tal de que ella lo amara tan solo la mitad de lo mucho que el la amaba a ella…

La situación venía repitiéndose desde hacía cuatro años….cuatro largos años en los que cada día soportaba sus desprecios y por las noches lo sometía a sus caricias.

Mientras aparecía una botella de Whisky de fuego, involuntariamente recordó sus años en Hogwarts….una conversación en especial…

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Se secarán todos los mares**_

_**Y esperaré sin ti**_

_**Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo**_

-Blaise, ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así? Sabes que yo amo a Draco, el me ama y nos casaremos cuando salgamos de este colegio inmundo

-Vamos Pansy, sabes que eres hermosa, pero Draco se cansa fácilmente de sus conquistas, recuérdalo bien, yo te amo, lo sabes, y te esperaré hasta el último día de mi vida…

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**Mi voluntad se hará pequeña...**_

_**Me quedaré aquí**_

_**Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**_

-Blaise, eres mi amigo, te aprecio, pero el hecho de que nos hayamos besado hace dos noches, no significa nada, NADA, ¿me oyes? Si Draco se enterara de esto, me dejaría y tú sabes que no lo soportaría, y sin más abandonaba la sala común con su cabello negro ondeando y dejando rastro de su perfume…

-Pansy… ¡Espera! Dijo Blaise, sabiendo en vano que ella no regresaría

-¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! Dijo Blaise pateando un sillón

Se estaba volviendo un hábito dejarlo hablando solo, como el gran estúpido que era al perseguir a esa pequeña gatita engreída que lo enloquecía en sueños cada noche….

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No quedarán más que desiertos**_

_**Y escucharé por si**_

_**Algún latido le queda a ésta tierra**_

-Vamos Blaise, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te ocurre? Solo un enfermo rechazaría a Katie Lohan, ¡Esta buenísima y dispuesta a pasar la noche contigo! ¿Qué te impide acostarte con ella? Preguntaba Draco con cara de incredulidad

-Amo a otra chica respondió Blaise, mientras se hundía más en su sillón

-¿Así? ¡Dime quien Zabini! Dijo Draco con brillo malicioso en su mirada

-No puedo decirte Draco…

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando me ocultas las cosas? Anda dime, sea quien sea, prometo no burlarme…

-Esta bien, es Pansy, ¿Ya? ¿Satisfecho? Dijo Blaise al momento que hundía su rostro entre sus manos

Blaise esperaba que su amigo se fuera sobre él a puñetazos, pero solo oyó la risa de Draco

-¿De verdad? Bueno, pues es toda tuya dio Draco con cierto alivio

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no la amas? De pronto Blaise sentía un profundo coraje contra su amigo de años por tratar de esa forma a Pansy, _su Pansy_

-¡No!...yo…amo a otra…en verdad dijo Draco

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor y no lujuria? Pregunto Blaise cada vez más furioso

-Porque por Pansy solo sentía ganas de tener sexo, nada más, con la otra chica es diferente…yo quiero ser diferente para estar con ella…

-¡Pero uno no puede cambiar! Dijo Blaise

-Claro que se puede, ¡Y yo lo voy a lograr! Dijo Draco

-¡Aja! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Una Hufflepuff? ¿Ravenclaw?

-No…de hecho es….alguien de Gryffindor…

Blaise iba a preguntar el nombre cuando había entrado Pansy…

_**Que era tan serena**_

_**Cuando me querías**_

_**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**_

_**Era tan bonita, era así de grande**_

_**No tenía fin...**_

Después de que Draco la había terminado, Pansy se había acostado con él, para el chico había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, la amaba, y si ella se había acostado con él, solo significaba una cosa…ella le correspondía por fin su amor…pero que ironía, nunca lo había querido, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo…

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Que te cuente cómo estoy**_

_**Y sepas lo que hay**_

_**Dime amor, amor, amor**_

_**Estoy aquí ¿no ves?**_

_**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**_

_**No sé lo que haré**_

Al despertar en sus brazos, Pansy se había ido al otro extremo de la cama

-¿Qué pasa amor? Preguntó Blaise al ver que Pansy actuaba de forma extraña

-Nada, la pase muy bien, fue muy divertido dijo la chica

-¿Solo bien? ¿Divertido?

-Sí, y desde ahora te digo que solo fue eso, una noche de diversión, no busques donde no hay, ¿me entiendes?

Blaise se había sentido morir, ¡Solo había jugado con él! ¡Lo había utilizado!

Su rendimiento en el colegio había bajado, pero nadie entendía su sufrimiento, ni siquiera Draco, su mejor amigo…

Había llorado como jamás se lo había imaginado…

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_**No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada**_

_**Caminaré sin ti**_

_**Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**_

Poco a poco se había ido recuperando del rechazo de la chica, ciertamente había creído desde el principio que hubiera sido inútil intentar tener algo con otra chica, pero bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo, ¿o sí?

Había comenzado a salir con Lucille Bell una chica de Ravenclaw, rubia, alta, de ojos azules, todo lo contrario de su Pansy…. ¡Basta! se dio una patada mental, debía dejar de pensar en ella como si fuera su propiedad

Llegaba el baile de navidad….

¿Con quien iría Pansy? Se pregunto por enésima vez Blaise… ¡Bah! A él no debía importarle

-Blaise, ¿me veo bonita? Pregunto Lucille

-Claro, te ves hermosa

En sí la chica era demasiado hermosa, y estaba loquita por él…era una verdadera lástima que no la pudiera querer… ¿Qué ironías de la vida no?

Quería a quién no lo podía querer, y la que lo quería a él, el no podía quererla….un juego de palabras que encerraba una verdad absoluta

La chica en cuestión se sabía observada, así que al final de la noche, se las había arreglado para que ambos se encontraran solos…

-Vamos Blaise, ¿esa rubia tonta y cabeza hueca es mi intento de reemplazo?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Sabes que no, pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella…

-Ahórrate tu lástima Pansy

-Como tu digas, pero yo se que no puedes evitar compararnos, y sabes que soy la mejor, y yo también lo se, recuerda Blaise, recuerda que yo, yo soy la mejor…

¡Demonios! Si que era la mejor, y ella lo sabía…

Había sido un golpe tremendo cuando había descubierto que Draco había preferido a la sangre sucia que su amistad de años…

Tomó otro trago y se dio cuenta que la botella estaba por vaciarse

Sin saber porque, tomo su bata y se la puso, como pudo se arrastró fuera de su habitación y fue a la de ella…

Comenzó a aporrear la puerta

-¡Ábreme! Dijo Blaise

Silencio….o estaba dormida, o lo estaba siempre

-¡Con un demonio, que me abras!

Nada…

Snape oía el escándalo en el pasillo y salió a ver que pasaba

Para su horror era Blaise, con la bata a medio abrochar, una botella de Whisky casi vacía en una mano y golpeando la puerta de Pansy con la otra

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Zabini? Preguntó con los dientes apretados, ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Yo…yo….lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con **_mi_** **_Pansy_**

-¿Tu pansy eh? Bueno, pues parece que ella si esta durmiendo, así que te vas a tu cuarto a dormir la borrachera, o te duermo a base de unos cuantos crucios…. ¿que eliges?

-Me voy a mi cuarto dijo Blaise

-Eso pensé, sabia decisión, vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación

Una vez que Blaise se había acostado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Pansy, no se molesto en tocar…

Ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con un cigarrillo en la mano

La jaló del brazo y sin más le dio una bofetada

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Preguntó Pansy tocándose la mejilla adolorida

-¿Qué me ocurre? El que hace las preguntas soy yo, ¿no te advertí que no te quería cerca de Blaise? ¿No te dije que lo dejaras en a decir Pansy

-Tú nada, ¡responde, si o no!

-Sí…

-¿Sí que? preguntó Snape furioso

-Sí me dijiste que me alejara de él

-¿Entonces? Ya te dije que si no lo amas, no lo hagas sufrir

-¿Qué sabes tu del amor Severus? ¿Acaso has amado? Si no lo has hecho, no me vengas con sermones…

Pero no pudo continuar, había sido silenciada con otra bofetada…


	25. ¿Comprometida?

24.- ¿Comprometida?

¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Severus? Se preguntaba por milésima vez Pansy, después de abofetearla mínimo dos veces, se había ido, dejándola confundida y furiosa…

Sí, le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de Blaise, pero jamás le había preguntado el porque…pero lo haría en ese momento, poniéndose un pans y una sudadera, se lanzó furiosa hacia la habitación de su líder…

Pero no estaba ahí…solo le quedaba ver el despacho…

En efecto, ahí estaba, sentado tomando café mientras leía el periódico

-¿Por qué no me quieres cerca de Blaise? Exigió saber la chica

-Buenos días a ti también Pansy

-¿Buenos días? Preguntó la chica con la incredulidad marcada en su rostro, ¿no te parece que con abofetearme hace unos minutos ya me diste los "buenos días" Severus?

-Lamento haber actuado así, pero no encuentro la manera de hacerte entender

-¿Hacerme entender que? anda dime ¿Qué debo entender? ¡Ayúdame tú a saber que demonios debo entender!

-Debes entender que Zabini esta prohibido para ti

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo y ahora si no te molesta, quiero leer en paz mi periódico

-¡Ah no! ¡Ahora mismo me dices porque Zabini esta "prohibido"! y sin más agarraba el periódico, lo hacía bola y lo tiraba a la chimenea donde se transformó en cenizas…

-Pequeña Pansy, ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de portarte como una estúpida mocosa y empezar a actuar como la adulta que eres?

La chica iba a replicar cuando alguien toco la puerta

-¿Sí Crabbe? Preguntó Snape

-Es él señor, ha llegado antes de lo esperado respondió el chico

-Bien, no lo hagas esperar, dile a Zoe que le ofrezca té mientras preparó a Pansy

-Así se hará señor, permiso…

-¿Quién ha llegado? ¿Para que tienes que prepararme? Preguntó una confundida Pansy

-Siento tener que informarte así, no esperaba su llegada hoy, pero ni modos, Pansy, estas comprometida con Evan Riddle dijo Snape, y en su voz notaba cierto orgullo, cierta felicidad

-¿Comprometida? ¿Has dicho Evan Riddle? ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? ¡Dame respuestas ya! Dijo Pansy quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lucía un vestido negro, corto hasta la rodilla, sandalias de tacón del mismo color y su cabello lo tenía en una coleta

-¿Qué hago vestida como prostituta?

-Yo te sugiero que te calmes querida, y dejes de decir estupideces, realmente pareces hermana de Crabbe cuando hablas así, en fin, Evan Riddle es tu prometido desde que tienes 16, el Lord así lo dispuso, después de que Draco te abandono, el pensó que sería lo más oportuno…

-¿Qué tuvo un hijo? Pregunto Pansy con incredulidad

Pero Snape continuó como si Pansy nunca hubiese hablado

-El tuvo un hijo con una ingenua bruja de nombre Meredith, era alguien insignificante en su vida, pero se sangre pura que solo servía para un propósito, que era darle un heredero al Lord, pero la insensata tuvo gemelos, una chica de nombre Samantha Barsoli y un chico de nombre Evan Riddle, la chica murió y el chico estuvo todo este tiempo al cuidado de Alexandra Barsoli, sí, la prima de Draco…. ¿que ironía no? La squib nos sirvió para algo después de todo, y ahora ha llegado el tiempo de que te cases con él, así nacerá el heredero que tanto tiempo hemos esperado…

-¿Estas loco verdad?... No, ya se… ¡La vejez te esta afectando por fin!, sí, eso tiene que ser…decía Pansy

-Basta Pansy, será mejor que te comportes, vamos, es hora de conocer a tu prometido y futuro esposo, y te sugiero que no hagas tonterías o yo mismo te enseñaré a base de unos cuantos hechizos como debes comportarte…

Ambos salieron del despacho, a pesar de lo que dijera Pansy, la chica lucía sencilla pero sexy…iba del brazo de Snape, se sentía como presa que iba a presenciar su ejecución…

Ahí estaba el, sentado en un sillón tomando té, tan tranquilo como si conocer a su prometida y futura esposa fuera algo de todos los días…

Pansy esbozó una nada fácil sonrisa en su cara al entrar en la sala del castillo, sobre cuyo suelo de mármol negro repiqueteaban sus tacones.

El chico tenía poco más treinta años, es más se aventuraba a pensar que ni siquiera llegaba a la treintena, medía al menos un metro ochenta, era musculoso y ancho de pecho, llevaba un esmoquin negro que apenas podía contenerle…

Era de tez morena, sus ojos eran de un color azul, como del color que el mar tenía cuando había tormenta…

-Hola, buenos días, soy Evan Riddle, tu prometido hizo una pausa y esbozó una arrogante sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba

-Yo…Soy Pansy Parkinson respondió la chica

(Que demonios le sucedía, ¿Por qué tartamudeaba como una tonta adolescente?)

Tras una breve sonrisa se volvió hacia Snape y lo abrazó como si lo viera todos los días

-Severus, ¡que alegría volver a verte! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? Pregunto Evan

-Casi trece años, y mírate ¡Todo un adulto de 28 años!

Lo sabía…no era un vejete de 30….se dijo Pansy mientras sonreía con satisfacción….

Zoe, el ama de llaves se acercó con una jarra de té de menta y galletas de canela…

Pansy ignorando a los dos hombres se dirigió hacia una ventana abierta y se dedicó a observar la fina lluvia que caía…

No se dio cuenta cuando Snape abandonó la sala, dejándola sola con su prometido, algunos pensamientos nada agradables acudieron a su mente confusa…

¿Cómo era posible que Severus le hubiera hecho semejante barbaridad? ¿Qué hubiese aceptado semejante idiotez? ¡Comprometerla un absoluto desconocido al que no conocía de nada…!

-Pienso que eso se puede arreglar dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto Pansy volviéndose para mirarlo

-Dices que no nos conocemos de nada, y yo digo que eso se puede arreglar…

Claro…le había leído la mente, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Se necesitaba mirar fijamente a la otra persona para lograrlo…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Preguntó la chica

-Magia demasiado avanzada para alguien de Hogwarts

-¿No me digas? ¿En donde estudiaste? ¿Durmstrang?

-No… estudié en PureBlood

-¡Que egocéntricos! Dijo Pansy

-Sí…lo mismo pensaba yo, pero era el colegio de mi padre…

-¿Del Lord?

-Sí…ahí aprendí cosas maravillosas…

Inimaginables para el buen Dumbledore…

-¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo? Pregunto Pansy

-Porque estamos destinados, así lo quería mi padre, y debo obedecerle

-¡Pero el Lord esta muerto!

-¿Y? eso no significa nada, Severus sigue vivo y el es el segundo después de mi padre, además de nuestra unión nacerá el elegido, el que tendrá más poderes, será más poderoso, incluso más de lo que fue mi padre…

-¿Oye y que sucede conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero casarme contigo? Preguntó con evidente enfado la chica

-Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas, pero antes de apresurarnos, quiero comprobar algo dijo Evan

-¿Qué? Preguntó Pansy

-Esto...

Y sin más la había tomado entre sus brazos y le daba un beso, que comenzó solo con un ligero roce en sus labios, y se convirtió después en un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra…su lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca, en un beso sensual, provocativo….y para horror de Pansy…quería que no parara de besarla…

Zabini despertó…tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza…las cortinas de su dormitorio estaban aún cerradas…

Con pesar bajó a la cocina por té de menta que Zoe preparaba de maravilla…era lo único que le hacía bien cuando tomaba demasiado Whisky…

-Buenos días Blaise dijo el ama de llaves poniendo delante del chico una taza de té humeante

-Buenos días Zoe dijo el chico mientras se masajeaba la sien con mueca de dolor

-¿Otra noche de parranda?

-Algo así…en fin… ¿Dónde estan todos? Pregunto el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

-Vincent y Gregory ya desayunaron y Severus salió…

-¿Y Pansy? Preguntó Blaise

-Con su prometido en la sala, así que te sugiero que no te aparezcas por ahí dijo Zoe…

Blaise casi escupía el té…

-¿Has dicho con su **_"prometido"?_**

-Sí…eso he dicho Blaise respondió Zoe…

Pero el chico ya no estaba en la cocina…había salido como si lo persiguieran los mil demonios…Zoe pudo haber intentado detenerlo, pero no tenía caso, y de nada hubiese servido mentirle…tarde o temprano lo averiguaría…ella sabía lo que Blaise sentía por la señorita Pansy, y se imaginaba el dolor que estaría sintiendo en esos momentos…desde que trabajaba para el señor Snape, había visto como se miraban Pansy y Blaise…pero el orgullo de ella la impedía ser feliz….llevaba trabajando con esos magos desde que los chicos tenían quince años…

Blaise tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar las ganas de llorar y de matar a ese desgraciado que estaba besando a **_su Pansy… _**

-¡Suéltala! Dijo un furioso Blaise

Evan y Pansy se separaron del beso que parecía interminable…Pansy sentía ganas de matar a la persona que había interrumpido ese beso delicioso…

-¿Y tu quién eres? Pregunto de forma educada Evan

-Soy Blaise Zabini, y ella me pertenece dijo el chico mientras no dejaba de mirar con odio a Evan…

-Bueno, cuanto lo siento, no pensé que esta hermosa chica tuviese dueño, en fin…yo soy Evan Riddle, su aún prometido y futuro esposo

Blaise no podía dar crédito a lo que oía…decididamente su vida no podía estar más jodida…


	26. Cuando menos lo esperaba

25.- Cuando menos lo esperaba

Blaise se encontraba en el enorme jardín trasero de la mansión, la lluvia fina caía empapándolo, pero a el eso no le importaba…le dolía la situación en la que se encontraba…

¡Demonios, había sido un completo idiota!

Oyó unas pisadas y se volvió con varita en mano

Era Crabbe con un paraguas…

-Por tu cara veo que ya te enteraste, ¿cierto?

-¿Tenía que ser el último en saberlo?

-Vamos Blaise, sabes como es Snape, si te lo hubiese dicho, estaría molido por todos los crucios descargados sobre mí…

-¿Pero que persigue Snape casando a Pansy con ese…?

-Realmente yo solo sigo ordenes, lo sabes bien, solo se lo esencial y me conformo, no quiero problemas, anda, entremos, esta arreciando la lluvia, sécate y vamos al "oso negro"

-¿A esta hora? Apenas son las doce….dijo Blaise

-Tengo ganas de un buen Whisky dijo Crabbe por toda respuesta….

Al entrar, ya no estaba Pansy ni el tipejo ese….y se dijo que era lo mejor, si ella podía casarse con otro, significaba que el no le importaba nada y bien podía ir olvidándose de ella…sí…trataría de olvidarla…

El "oso negro" era un típico bar londinense, había cuadros con fotos de gente muggle famosa con sus firmas, desde Marilyn Monroe, hasta Robert De Niro…

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, junto a una ventana con vista a la calle, Crabbe pidió un Whisky y Blaise una botella de Vodka…necesitaba olvidar…

-Blaise, ¿no crees que exageras? Pregunto Crabbe

-No….dijo el chico mientras destapaba la botella y se servía una copa, de un trago se tomó el contenido…

La puerta del bar se abrió dando paso a una chica rubia, sus ojos de un verde intenso, su cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura…

-Es hermosa dijo Blaise sin dejar de mirarla

-Esta pasable dijo Crabbe dando otro sorbo a su Whisky, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica

Clarisa Callahan Malfoy entró en el primer establecimiento que encontró, la lluvia había arreciado, pero no había tenido de sacar su varita para aparecer un simple paraguas, había muchos muggles por todas partes…

Su primo había querido ir a recibirla a su llegada a Londres, pero sabiendo que Draco vivía ahora en Italia, se le había hecho algo absurdo, tenía 25 años, no diez…podía cuidarse sola….todo le había salido bien hasta que había perdido su varita…

¿Dónde diablos la había dejado?

Tomo asiento en una pequeña mesa en una esquina del bar y pidió té con menta mientras revolvía su bolso en busca de su varita, ajena a unos ojos color miel que la observaban…

-Vamos Blaise….deja de mirarla, no es más que una muggle cualquiera dijo Crabbe en tono de fastidio

-No…algo me dice que no es una vulgar muggle cualquiera…

-Ahora resultaste adivino dijo de forma sarcástica Crabbe

-Búrlate, pero ella no se va sin antes conocerme dijo Blaise seguro de si mismo

Nada…imposible…solo a ella le ocurrían esas cosas…. ¿que demonios haría ahora? Draco la fusilaría al saber que estaba sin varita en Londres….que remedio…tendría que viajar de forma muggle…

Mientras tomaba su té se dio cuenta que en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas un chico se le quedaba viendo de forma descarada…

Bueno…realmente no estaba tan mal…pero su mirada….estaba cargada quizás de ¿deseo?...viéndolo bien resultaba atractivo, de tez morena…ojos color miel, no podía saber su estatura pues estaba sentado…bueno, si estaba interesado en ella como parecía, tendría que ser el quien diera el primer paso…

Le sonrío al chico, mientras pensaba: si…no había cambiado nada…

Blaise no podía creer su suerte, la hermosa rubia le había sonreído

-Crabbe, no me esperes hoy…dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa

El chico veía como Blaise se acercaba a la rubia y sin saber porque sintió que esa rubita sería un gran problema en un futuro….aunque después recapacitó… ¿Qué problema podía resultar una vulgar muggle? Si…definitivamente había bebido demasiado Whisky…sin más se levantó, pago y volvió al castillo….Blaise hacía bien en olvidarse de Pansy…

-Hola…soy Blaise Zabini dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la chica

-Eres directo ¿eh? Dijo la rubia

-Es lo mejor, ¿no crees?

-A veces….en fin…soy CC

-¿CC? Preguntó Blaise

-Sí…Clarisa Callahan…

-Bonito nombre, aunque por tu acento se que no eres de Londres

-Tienes razón…soy de España

-Española….dicen que son de sangre caliente… ¿es cierto? Dijo Blaise con voz ronca

-Depende dijo Clarisa…

-¿De que?

-De la compañía por supuesto dijo Clarisa con la mejor de sus sonrisas…

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante algunos segundos y sin saber porque, Blaise se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla….Clarisa lejos de apartarse profundizó el beso, el beso del chico no era tierno ni lento, era todo pasión…

Cuando ambos se apartaron, la mirada de Blaise era puro deseo contenido

Jadeante, con el cuerpo caliente y electrizado, Clarisa intentó recurrir a la sensatez, pero como siempre, no la encontró.

Siempre coqueteaba y tenía relaciones esporádicas, pero conocía al menos de días a los chicos, pero este era diferente…

De nuevo y por impulso se acercó a Blaise y lo beso de nuevo, dejando sin lugar a dudas, saber lo mucho que lo deseaba

Blaise se separó unos milímetros y preguntó:

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí contesto ella, jadeante

-Porque esto será mucho más que un beso

-Cuento con ello

-Vamos, este bar tiene habitaciones en la parte de arriba, conozco al dueño dijo Blaise, no podemos hacerlo aquí…

-¿Vienes seguido eh? Dijo Clarisa mientras lo seguía…

Subieron por una escalera al segundo piso, la condujo por el pasillo mientras devoraba su boca y mordisqueaba sus labios con satisfacción…llegaron a una habitación, estaba débilmente iluminada por lámparas tenues…

-Esto va ser mejor que una taza de té dijo Blaise

-Más te vale dijo ella con una sonrisa

Blaise se echó sobre ella en cuestión de segundos y la besó, le concedió unos cuantos besos voraces antes de bajar la cabeza y buscar la vena que palpitaba en la base de su cuello, pasó la lengua por el músculo y Clarisa inhaló entre dientes y hundió los dedos en su pelo, el siguió besando su clavícula y rozando con los dientes su piel.

Un gemido ansioso escapó de su garganta cuando le bajó el vestido, Clarisa no llevaba sujetador, y él agachó la cabeza, se metió uno de sus pezones erectos en la boca y chupó con avidez, Clarisa se sentía morir de placer…

Blaise le quitó el vestido y lo tiró al suelo, deslizó su mano por su vientre plano y por debajo del elástico de sus bragas…

Besaba su mandíbula y su cuelo al tiempo que su mano se movía sobre los rizos de su pubis y su dedo índice se introducía en la húmeda hendidura que se escondía bajo ellos…

A Clarisa se le erizó la piel, y el vientre comenzó a palpitarle, expectante.

Levantó las caderas, urgiéndole a usar las manos, la boca, cualquier cosa.

Quería que se tendiera sobre ella, que le abriera los muslos por completo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Pero él tenía otros planes.

Se echó a reír suavemente, encontró el botoncillo hinchado oculto entre los pliegues de su sexo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente entre el índice y el pulgar.

-Ah…por favor…jadeó Clarisa, tensando frenéticamente caderas y piernas, al borde del orgasmo

Levantó las caderas una y otra vez mientras él le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y frotaba hábilmente el botoncillo palpitante y ultrasensible.

La respiración de Clarisa se hizo entrecortada y, sintiendo su ansiedad, Blaise la penetró con dos dedos…

Clarisa contuvo el aliento y se cerró alrededor de los dedos masculinos, era delicioso, sumamente placentero, se sentía desinhibida, dejó escapar un gemido y hundió las uñas en el pecho de Blaise

Su clímax se suavizó sólo un poco mientras Blaise se quitaba los pantalones y se ponía un preservativo….

"La chica era deliciosa, pero siempre había que protegerse se dijo mentalmente Blaise…"

Sin perder un instante, buscó su boca y la agarró con fuerza de las muñecas, levantándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, de una sola embestida, Blaise la penetró.

Su miembro era muy grande, pero los músculos de Clarisa se ciñeron a su alrededor y lo envolvieron por completo.

No hubo lentas embestidas, ni besos, ni susurros, Blaise estaba muy excitado, listo para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Blaise se movía con fuerza y ella se hallaba nuevamente al borde del orgasmo, lo rodeó con las piernas y apretó los muslos para ceñir el miembro de Blaise, mientras él se frotaba contra ella…

Aquello fue demasiado para los dos, y les llegó un orgasmo intenso y prolongado.

El sudor empapaba las sábanas y pegaba sus cuerpos mientras fuera, la lluvia seguía.

Blaise apretó a Clarisa contra sí, la abrazo con fuerza y depositó un beso suave sobre su frente.

Ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho y sintió el latido de su corazón.

-Seguramente debemos levantarnos, vestirnos y salir de aquí y desaparecer susurró ella…

-Seguramente dijo él

Pero eso fue todo lo que dijo, pasaron los minutos y su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más pausada, se había entregado al sueño, y por un instante Clarisa deseó poder hacer lo mismo…pero no podía ser, tenía que llegar a casa de su primo o movilizaría a la guardia nacional muggle para buscarla…tenía que levantarse y olvidarse de ese chico muggle que ahora dormía placidamente

Tardo unos instantes en ponerse las bragas y el vestido que estaba arrugado en el suelo, luego volvió a mirar a Blaise Zabini, estaba muy guapo, con el cuerpo fornido y moreno envuelto entre las sábanas

Un recuerdo la asaltó de pronto haciendo que casi gimiera de nuevo: las manos grandes y largas de Blaise explorando provocativamente su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de dejar a un lado el sentido común y de volver a meterse en la cama…

Tapó delicadamente a Blaise con una manta, recogió sus zapatos de tacón y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido…

En el pasillo, se puso sus zapatos y trató de arreglarse el cabello, pero aún sentía los besos y caricias de ese sexy desconocido sobre ella…definitivamente su bajaba así todos sabrían que acababa de hacer el amor salvajemente…

Un momento… ¿hacer el amor? No….definitivo…. ¿estaba loca no?

Sin pensárselo dos veces visualizó en su mente el palazzo de Draco y segundos después sintió un tirón en su vientre….esa sensación de ser jalado hacia abajo y después ya no estaba más en el "oso negro"…

Draco que estaba esperando impacientemente a su irreverente prima, la vio aparecerse en la sala de estar…menos mal que era domingo y solo se encontraban en casa, Herms, Dimitri y él…

-Por fin llegas, pensaba que no encontrabas el palazzo, ¿y porque te has aparecido? ¿Dónde esta tu varita? Preguntó Draco

-Buenas tardes a ti también Draco dijo Clarisa molesta, dime, ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este? ¿Dónde has dejado a tus modales primito?

-Clarisa, ¡Es el colmo! ¡Te esperábamos a la una y son las cuatro!

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntó Clarisa

Su prima estaba extraña, Draco trató de leerle la mente pero Clarisa sabía como era Draco…

-Ni lo intentes Draco, conmigo no….

-Eres imposible, ¿pero ya lo sabías cierto? Dijo Draco

-Me lo dicen continuamente, pero dime, ¿Dónde esta tu encantadora esposa e hijo de los que tanto me has hablado?

-Vamos, estan en la piscina

-¡Que bien! Me muero de calor, en España hace calor, pero aquí es el infierno…

-Clarisa, no exageres…

Pero la chica no lo oyó…involuntariamente su mente se había trasladado a Londres, en donde minutos antes había compartido el mejor momento de su vida… ¿lo volvería a ver alguna vez? Se preguntó Clarisa…era imposible….


	27. Soledad

26.-Soledad

Hermione estaba con Dimitri quien parecía un lindo pez rubio en la piscina…

-Mami… ¡ahí viene papá! Exclamó el niño

En efecto, Draco se acercaba sonriendo con una rubia muy guapa…tenía que ser su prima…así que salió de la piscina y envuelta en una toalla espero a que su marido se acercara

Clarissa sonrió, la esposa de su prima era toda una belleza…

-Hola soy Hermione dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba

-Hola soy Clarissa, la alocada prima de Draco, y ¿quién es el pequeño galán que se encuentra en la piscina? Preguntó la rubia

-Soy Dimitri Malfoy Granger dijo el niño mientras salía de la piscina y se lanzaba para abrazar a Clarissa

-¡Dimitri estas mojado! Dijo una horrorizada Herms

-Déjalo, no importa decía una alegre Clarissa

-¿Tú también eres maga como yo? Pregunto Dimitri

-Claro, y te enseñaré unos trucos excelentes, pero antes tengo que cambiarme, ¿me acompañas?

-¡Sí! Y así te enseño tu habitación

-Vamos entonces dijo Clarissa mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Dimitri

-Es una buena chica Draco dijo Herms

-Lo se, aunque la noto distraída

-Tal vez este cansada amor

-Tienes razón…tal vez esta solamente cansada….

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la piscina y por la noche fueron al restaurant de Víktor, donde una alegre Sophie los esperaba

-¿Con que ahora sales con Víktor eh? Dijo Herms mientras saludaba a la chica

-Me parece que sí respondió Sophie ruborizándose

-¡Mírate, te has ruborizado! Vas por buen camino, en fin, te presento a Clarissa Callahan, la prima de Draco

-Hola, soy Sophie, la nana de Dimitri y mejor amiga de Herms

-Que gusto conocer a los amigos de Hermione

Víktor se acercó a las chicas y se presentó el mismo

-Buenas noches, soy Víktor Krum

-¿El jugador? Preguntó Clarissa

-El mismo dijo un sonriente Víktor, solo que ahora soy restaurantero

Mientras cenaban Dimitri intentaba llamar la atención de Clarissa

-Mira Clari puedo levantar objetos con la mente

La chica que tenía a su lado a Sophie puso cara de horror…

-Descuida, lo se todo dijo Sophie

-Menos mal, pensé que dirías que somos unos fenómenos dijo Clarissa

Mientras la cena transcurría, la mente de Clarissa volvía una y otra vez a recordar los minutos transcurridos junto a ese chico…junto a Blaise…

-Clarissa, ¿estas bien?

La voz de Víktor la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Mmm sí…solo me quede recordando algo…

-O a alguien dijo Víktor sonriendo

-Vamos amor, no la presiones…

-¿Yo que? Solo digo lo evidente, y nuestra querida Clarissa esta enamorada, no es malo estar enamorada ¿o sí?

"(¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Sería posible?)"

-¿Quién esta enamorada? Pregunto Draco con interés

-Nadie respondió de forma inmediata Clarissa

-¿Nadie eh? Dijo Herms con una sonrisa

La cena terminó y los chicos volvieron al palazzo…

Draco fue a su despacho a revisar los recados del día, Sophie fue a bañar a Dimitri y Herms acompañó a Clarissa un rato en el jardín

-¿Fumas? Preguntó Clarissa mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros de su bolsa

-No, pero hazlo tú, a mi no me molesta

Clarissa encendió su cigarro y tras unas caladas comenzó a charlar

-Herms, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo hago para no enamorarme?

-Wow, Wow…espera…una pregunta a la vez dijo sonriendo Herms, mira, supe que estaba enamorada cuando me perdí en los ojos de Draco, cuando no dejaba de pensar en el, y cuando estábamos juntos, el tiempo me parecía poco y no quería separarme de él, el amor es algo diferente para cada persona, no puedes hacer nada para enamorarte, solo puedes tratar de ignorar el sentimiento hasta que sea más fuerte que tu…., ahora dime, ¿Estas enamorada Clarissa?

-¡Ohh no lo se! Dijo la rubia mientras escondía el rostro en sus manos y comenzaba a llorar

-¿Qué pasa Clarissa? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Preguntó la chica entre lágrimas

-Sí, si creo, es difícil, pero no imposible

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero enamorarme?

-¿Qué tienes contra el amor? Preguntó Herms

-Mucho…el amor duele, amar implica sufrir, lo se muy bien dijo Clarissa

-No siempre Clarissa dijo Herms…

-Entonces te contaré mi historia…dijo Clarissa mientras nuevas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos verdes…

-Hace dos años conocí a Miguel Dorantes, un mago divino, apuesto, aparentaba una sencillez que estaba lejos de tener, amigo de mi hermano Braulio, comenzamos a salir, no me di cuenta que solo le gustaba para pasearme como un trofeo frente a sus amigos, me decía como vestir, hasta me buscaba amigos, creía que era porque quería lo mejor para mí, me decía que cuando nos casáramos, debía ser una excelente anfitriona social, mi mundo era el, lo amaba con locura, pero el solo me quería por el dinero que recibiría cuando me casara, mi abuela nos había dejado a Braulio y a mi cien mil dólares para cada uno que recibiríamos el día que nos casáramos, el lo sabía y por eso salía conmigo, hasta que descubrí que se entendía con Soraya, mi mejor amiga, cuando me entere rompí el compromiso y se lo conté a Draco, el quería matar a Miguel, pero le dije que con arruinarlo sería suficiente, después no pude seguir en España, he viajado por todo el mundo desde entonces, y Draco me ha insistido una y otra vez que venga a verlo y aquí estoy finalmente…

-Vaya…dijo Herms

-Sí…. ¿cruel no? Pero esa es mi historia dijo Clarissa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de un manotazo

-¿Quién es el? Pregunto Herms

-Un muggle que conocí hace unas cuantas horas en Londres…

-¿Y? pregunto Hermione sabiendo que la chica aun no le contaba todo

-Y nos besamos y después…hicimos el amor apasionadamente y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él…

-Un momento, no es que me asuste ni nada por el estilo pero… ¿te acostaste con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo conocías? ¿Un minuto? ¿Usaste algo para evitar un embarazo? Pregunto Hermione

-Bueno…si, se que suena loco, pero me quede perdida en sus lindos ojos color miel, su voz fascinante….solo basto unas simples miradas y ya nos entendíamos…a veces las palabras salen sobrando ¿no crees? Y sí, el uso condón, por eso no me preocupo dijo Clarissa con voz soñadora…

-Al menos sabes su nombre, ¿cierto?

-Sí…se llama Blaise Zabini… ¿raro nombre en un simple muggle no? Dijo Clarissa

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Había dicho Clarissa….Blaise Zabini?, no, no, no….estaba cansada, había tenido un día muyy largo…no había oído bien…si, eso era…preguntaría de nuevo_

_-Perdón Clarissa…no oí bien el nombre… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

_-Blaise…Blaise Zabini_

¡Ayy no! Lo que le faltaba a Clarissa…enredarse nada menos que con un mortífago en potencia, aunque había muchos Blaise Zabini por todo el mundo ¿no? Aunque tenía la vaga idea de que no era así…..solo había un Blaise Zabini, de eso estaba casi segura…

Blaise estaba harto de las mujeres, de TODAS las mujeres, ¿Qué demonios ocurría en el mundo? ¿Acaso el destino insistía en burlarse una y otra vez de él?

Se había despertado esperando encontrar a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural junto a él, y lo único que encontraba era otra almohada….

En fin, ¿Quién quería complicaciones? se dijo mientras se vestía….

Llegó a la mansión y para variar Snape lo estaba esperando en la sala

-¿Dónde andabas Zabini? Pregunto Snape sin rodeos

-Fui un rato al Oso Negro, ¿Por qué?

-Te trate de contactar, pero tu mente estaba cerrada a mi

-Bueno, aquí estoy ¿no? Dime lo que tengas que decirme

-Me enteré que le haz armado una escena de celos a Pansy, te lo advierto Zabini, si Evan rompe el compromiso, yo me encargare de hacerte sufrir por el resto de tu vida, ¿me entiendes?

-Severus….estoy cansado de vivir con amenazas dijo Blaise mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-¿Eso que demonios significa? Pregunto Snape

-Interprétalo como quieras, necesito descansar…

Pansy y Evan estaban en un restaurant de comida china, mientras bebían sake, Evan le contaba sus planes

-Pansy, yo quiero y respeto mucho a Severus, es el segundo más importante en mi vida después de mi padre, pero ahora ya estoy grande, tengo mis propias ideas, mis planes trazados, y Severus podría representar una molestia a lo largo de mi camino, ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que Severus no se interponga en mis planes?

-¿A que te refieres con hacer lo necesario? Pregunto la chica

-Matarlo si así lo requiere dijo Evan

-Sí, estoy dispuesta dijo Pansy

-Bien, espero que lo cumplas dijo Evan, y dime, ¿Qué hay entre tu y ese chico?

-¿Cuál chico? Pregunto Pansy

-El que armo la escenita de celos…

-Ahh, Blaise…no, nada, entre el y yo jamás habrá nada

-¿Es de confiar?

-Lo es dijo Pansy sin pararse a pensar que su respuesta había sonado como si lo estuviera defendiendo

Evan miraba a su prometida, sí, era bella, talentosa, la esposa perfecta, pero…no le gustaba ese brillo en su mirada cuando hablaban de ese Blaise….también se desharía de él cuando le molestaba, el quería que Pansy fuera solo suya, de nadie más….

Pansy miraba a Evan, había algo en su mirada que le decía que con él no se andaría por las ramas…era directo y peligrosamente sexy e inteligente…tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado…


	28. Paseo por París

27.- Paseo por París

Clarissa y Hermione se llevaban de maravilla y con Sophie, hacían la tríada perfecta, mientras Draco había insistido en pasar un día de "hombres" llevándose a Dimitri a casa de Mitch, las chicas había decidido ir a una pasarela en París, a la casa de modas de Stella McCartney

-¡Ay no puedo creer que en un minuto conoceré a Stella McCartney! Susurraba Sophie

-Tranquila Sophie, Stella es sencillísima, a pesar de que es la mejor en alta costura, veras que en seguida te estará probando algo de su última colección decía Clarissa

-¡Compraré todo lo que me guste! Dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¡Así se habla prima! Dijo Clarissa entre risas

La casa Lacroix estaba ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios de París, una casa elegantemente decorada a la época de Luis XV

En el salón en medio de varias modelos rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, rusas, asiáticas…se encontraba una chica de piel morena clara, pelirroja con unas pecas enmarcando su rostro, y un vestido negro de Armani, estaba Stella quién al ver a Clarissa dejó todo de lado y se acercó a saludarla

-¡Bonjour Clarissa!

-¡Bonjour Stella!

-Habens en inglés, elles casé no domina el francés dijo Clarissa (hablemos en inglés, ellas casi no dominan el francés) dijo Clarissa

-Muy dijo la chica en un inglés perfecto

-Stella, ellas son Hermione y Sophie, mis mejores amigas dijo la rubia

-Encantadas de conocerlas, si son amigas de Clarissa, también serán mis amigas, pero pasen, el desfile no tarda en comenzar….

Tomaron asientos preferenciales, junto a la diseñadora, dos horas después empezaba la verdadera fiesta…

-Vamos chicas, síganme dijo Stella mientras se dirigía a una enorme puerta negra con perillas doradas…

-¿A dónde vamos? Preguntó Sophie

-A la fiesta de verdad….dijo Clarissa con una sonrisa enorme

Dentro de la habitación estaban todas las modelos bebiendo Champaña y dejándose tomar fotos por los paparazzi que ahí se encontraban

-¡Una foto Stella! Gritó alguien

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la chica jaló a la tríada de amigas y salían sonrientes en una foto….

-Mañana estarás en primera plana dijo el paparazzi

-Eso espero Marcelo dijo Stella sonriendo

El chico sonrió y siguió tomando fotos…

Después de gastarse una pequeña fortuna en ropa, las tres fueron a tomar café a las orillas del Sena

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño chicas dijo Clarissa

-¿Te acompaño? Pregunto Herms

-Para nada, vayan pidiendo…no tardo

Entró al local y mientras hacía cola para entrar al sanitario, sintió que alguien la miraba…

No podía ser, su suerte iba de bien a mejor…ahí en ese café ridículo donde se había citado con un imbécil que no llegó nunca, se encontraba esa rubia de ojos verdes que lo mantenía despierto por las noches…esta vez no la dejaría escapar

Clarissa lentamente recorrió el lugar hasta dar con un par de ojos miel que parecían desnudarla con la vista….hasta se olvidó de ir al sanitario

Blaise se acercó a ella, iba vestido de jeans azules, mocasines y una camiseta negra

-Volvemos a encontrarnos dijo Blaise con su mejor sonrisa

Clarissa sentía la boca seca… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Hola…

-¿Hola? mmm ¿no crees que esta de más eso?

-Aja…dijo la chica por toda respuesta

-Creo que mejor, nos saltamos las reglas ¿sí?

Ella giró la cabeza y él la besó

Apasionadamente

Tan apasionadamente que Clarissa estuvo a punto de quedarse sin respiración

Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo

Minutos después ambos se separaban para tomar aire

-Me vuelves loco dijo Blaise con voz ronca

-Y tú a mí respondió Clarissa

-Salgamos de aquí…necesito estar junto a ti, besarte, perderme en tus ojos dijo Blaise

-Ohhh…yo…no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Vengo con mi prima y una amiga…

-Diles que ha surgido algo….

-No puedo…

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-No lo se, si quieres, puedes hablarme a donde me hospedo, toma, y de su bolso sacaba una tarjeta con el nombre de su primo y el teléfono

De pronto la cara de Blaise cambió, su rostro era de auténtica furia

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Draco Malfoy?

-Es mi primo, con el me hospedo, en Italia…

-¿En Italia eh? ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Yo….vine al desfile de modas, con su esposa y la niñera… ¿Qué pasa Blaise?

-Supongo que la esposa es Hermione Granger, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo sabía Blaise el nombre de Herms? Ella no se lo había dicho, algo no andaba bien

¿Acaso Blaise sería mago también?

-Sí…. ¿como lo sabes? Yo no te lo he dicho

-Demonios….debía haber sospechado…esos ojos, ese cabello….

-¿De que hablas?

-Dime Clarissa, tú…. ¿eres una bruja?

-Bueno…muchas veces me lo han dicho dijo la chica sonriendo

-No, no…. ¿usas la magia?

-Sí….y tú… ¿eres un mago? Supongo

-Así es…

-Oh… y yo pensando que solo eras un muggle…

-Sorpresa entonces dijo Blaise con ironía…

¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas? ¿Por qué el y no otro? Ahora resultaba que esa belleza rubia era prima nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo…

-Tengo que irme Clarissa, yo…te buscaré….lo prometo…adiós… y sin más el chico se perdía dentro del local….

Clarissa entro al sanitario y minutos después salía con cara preocupada

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se había ido?

Necesitaba hablar con Herms

Hermione y Sophie tomaban un Moka Frappé cuando vieron que Clarissa volvía con cara de pocos amigos

-Clari… ¿estas bien? Preguntó Hermione

-No…no lo estoy

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Sophie

-Herms…tú has oído hablar de Blaise Zabini, ¿cierto? Por eso cuando te dije su nombre aquella noche en el jardín te pusiste seria

-Sí…si he oído hablar de él…él es un fuerte enemigo de Draco y también mío, ¿Por qué?

-Lo he vuelto a ver, hace unos minutos, y si no hubiesen estado ustedes aquí, no se lo que hubiese hecho…me atrae demasiado

-¿Lo amas? Preguntó Sophie

-No lo sé dijo Clarissa con una cara de inmensa tristeza

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa dijo Herms viendo la cara de Clarissa

-No quería arruinar el día dijo la rubia

-Para nada, lo hemos pasado genial dijo Sophie

-Sí…eso parece dijo la chica con ojos llorosos…

Lo que ni Blaise ni Clarissa sabían era que mientras se besaban, un molesto paparazzi que había seguido a Clarissa, le heredera española y prima del magnate italiano Draco Malfoy les había tomado una foto inmortalizando su encuentro y el beso apasionado en un local parisino y que a la mañana siguiente sería noticia pues estaría en los principales periódicos de todo el mundo, era cosa de de minutos para saber el nombre del misterioso acompañante de la intrépida Clarissa…si…le pagarían una pequeña fortuna por esa foto en todas las editoriales…

Cuando llegaron Draco y Dimitri estaban viendo películas

-Mami regresaste dijo el pequeño

-Claro bebé, no podía separarme de ti…

-Me voy a mi cuarto dijo Clarissa

-¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Draco

-Esta cansada…solo eso….

La mañana llegó y con ella los problemas comenzaban

Hermione y Clarissa estaban tomando café, Sophie se encontraba bañando a Dimitri y Draco estaba en su despacho con una llamada urgente

Cuando entro al comedor, no traía buena cara, se le notaba tenso y traía por lo menos media docena de periódicos en la mano

-Clarissa, ¿me puedes explicar esto? Dijo al momento que dejaba caer los periódicos frente a la chica

Para su horror, en los titulares de la sección de chismes estaba un letrero que decía:

_**La hermosa y siempre alegre Clarissa Callahan Malfoy, heredera de una fortuna enorme en España siempre de rompe corazones, ahora en un pub parisino, besándose de forma apasionada con nada menos que Blaise Zabini, el accionista principal de la banca nacional de Londres, ¿acaso es el nuevo amor de la alocada Clarissa? Seguida de una foto de ella y Blaise besándose de una forma muy descarada…**_

Vio los demás periódicos y era lo mismo, si el suelo se hubiera abierto y se la hubiera tragado, hubiese sido un alivio, pero no…

Solo pudo mirar a Draco y decir…

-¡Oppsss!

-¿Oppsss? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Clarissa? ¿Cómo vas por ahí besándote con Zabini? ¡Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Prohibido!

-Basta Draco, ¡No eres mi padre! Puedo hacer lo que me de en gana, tengo 25 años, no dos…no puedes prohibirme nada…ni siquiera pudo hacerlo mi madre, menos tú, y no voy a disculparme, y si tienes problemas con Blaise, pues es tu problema, ¡me gusta y no dejaré de verlo! Y sin más abandonaba el comedor ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione y un furioso Draco


	29. De nuevo

28.- De nuevo

Después de la breve discusión entre Clarissa y Draco, la chica no daba señales de sentirse molesta.

Lo que en parte le agradaba a Hermione….si uno amaba a alguien…debía defender ese amor…pero por otra parte, se sentía intranquila…Blaise era….bueno, Blaise no era de su agrado, pero ¿Quién mandaba en cosas del corazón?

Habían pasado dos días, donde ni Draco ni Clarissa daban su brazo a torcer…

Bien…alguien tendría que hacer algo para arreglar la situación…pero antes…antes tendría que hablar con Zabini…

Blaise se encontraba en su oficina, realmente no hacía nada, pero debía mantener su imagen, no todo el tiempo podía ser un mortífago…eso era para Snape, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle…el quería sentirse útil…

Pansy…la chica llevaba ya una semana fuera, de viaje con su prometido… ¿Dónde? Podrían estar en el mismo infierno, y a él, ya le daba igual, su mente estaba ahora con una rubia de ojos verdes…

¡Maldición! Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio con fuerza…

Giró su silla, ante sí, tenía una vista sobre Londres, el día gris, lluvioso, como su ánimo

¿Cómo diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser parte de la familia Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenía que ser prima de Draco?

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues Amalie, su secretaria entró…

-¿Qué pasa Amalie? Preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie…

-Una señora Granger insiste en verle, dice que usted la recibirá…yo le dije que hoy no podría atenderla porque usted me dijo que nada de visitas pero…ella sigue insistiendo…

Vaya, vaya…Granger allí…en su oficina… ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Quién se creía para imponerle su presencia? Ahh pero la curiosidad pudo más…

-Esta bien Amalie, dile a la señora Granger que pase…

-Muy bien señor…permiso…

Encendió un cigarro, le daba igual si a la sangre sucia le molestaba el humo, ahí era su territorio, y se hacía lo que el quería…

Hermione entró, vestía una falda negra, camisa blanca, saco negro, un par de zapatillas negras de tacón alto y grueso, el cabello en un moño sencillo y gafas oscuras…

-Bueno, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita…sangre sucia?

-Zabini…hemos crecido, por si no lo has notado…

Blaise la miró de arriba a abajo con absoluto descaro, en un intento de hacerla sentir mal…

-Ya veo que sí dijo mientras sonreía

Hermione no se esperaba menos de Blaise, sonriendo tomo asiento frente a él

-¡Oye! ¿Quién dijo que podías sentarte? Preguntó Blaise irritado

-Yo, así que no intentes hacerme sentir mal Blaise, no lo conseguirás

¡Ja! Ahora lo tuteaba…iban de mal en peor

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar de Clarissa…

-No es asunto tuyo, así que pierdes el tiempo

-Sí es asunto mío, lo es desde que decidiste enredarte con ella, la considero como mi hermana pequeña…

-¡Pero no lo es!

-Ese no es el punto, y tomando aire dijo…ella te ama, se ha enemistado con Draco por ti, así que lo mínimo es saber ¿tu la amas o solo es un juego para ti?

¡Ella lo amaba! ¿Y él? ¿El también la amaba?

-¿Y bien Blaise?

-¡Vete! Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, has sido una atrevida al venir aquí, vete sangre sucia, y no vuelvas…

-No me iré, no hasta que me respondas…

Entonces Blaise la tomó por los hombros y la miró con odio

-¡Mírate! Estas aquí, sola conmigo en esta habitación, me impones tu sucia presencia, ¿acaso no tienes miedo a que te mate? ¿Sabe tu maridito que estas aquí? ¿Qué haz venido a verme?

Hermione se zafó de sus manor y lo miró

-Me das lástima, no dejas de llamarme sangre sucia, ¿pero sabes algo? Tus palabras no me hacen daño, solo me das risa, sigues viviendo en el pasado, ¡Madura Blaise! Esa chica te ama y tú….tu no te mereces su amor….pensé que podrías haber cambiado, pero no, sigues podrido como antes…no mereces que Clarissa te ame…

Tomó su bolso que estaba sobre la silla y sin mirarlo se dirigió a la puerta…

-¡Esta bien, maldita sea! ¡Espera!

Hermione se volvió, con la mano en la perilla

-¿Sí?

-Yo…yo la amo también

Herms sonrió, sacó un sobre de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa…

-¿Y esto que? Preguntó Blaise

-Ábrelo cuando me haya ido y….no llegues tarde….le guiñó el ojo y salió

Blaise tomó el sobre, lo abrió y para su asombro vio un par de boletos para el teatro y una nota

_**Blaise, me alegra que hayas recapacitado, lucha por lo que amas, no lo dejes ir…**_

_**Los boletos son para ver "Romeo y Julieta" comienza a las diez de la noche, Clarissa estará esperándote, no faltes, se puntual… HGM**_

¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese negado? Mmm no….no lo habría hecho…

-Clari, ¿sabes que he llegado a apreciarte verdad?

-Lo se Herms, y yo a ti también te quiero

-Entonces, supongo que no te enojarás por lo que he hecho…

-¿Qué hiciste Herms? Preguntó la chica con curiosidad

-Yo….fui a ver a Blaise…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y brillaron…

-¿Y? preguntó ansiosa

-Bueno, el te ama tanto como lo amas tú…y bueno….hoy vendrá por ti, te llevará al teatro, luego a cenar y quien sabe a donde más dijo Herms sonriendo

-¡Gracias Hermione! Dijo Clarissa mientras abrazaba a la chica

Pero de pronto toda su alegría se esfumó….

-Draco no lo permitirá…

-Ohh…de eso no estés tan segura, ahora mismo hablaré con él…

Draco estaba en la piscina, daba fuertes brazadas, estaba furioso…

El rubio al ver que Hermione lo esperaba de pie, frente a la piscina, salió y se envolvió en una toalla

-Hola amor dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso a Herms

-Mmm hola corazón dijo Herms

-¿Ya supiste algo de Clarissa? ¿Sigue encerrada en su habitación?

-Bueno…yo…de eso quería hablar contigo, pero… ¿te parece bien ir a comer afuera?

-Claro, llevaremos a Dimitri ¿cierto?

-De hecho…no…ha salido con Sophie al festival de títeres, volverán por la tarde

-Esta bien, me doy una ducha y salimos en diez minutos….

Media hora después estaban en un café a las orillas del Hotel Romanov, una brisa cálida se sentía en el aire, y Draco más furioso que nunca…

Y no era para menos, el se consideraba traicionado por su bella esposa…

-¿Qué has hecho que? Preguntó de nuevo Draco

-Ya me haz oído Draco, no pienso repetirlo de nuevo

-Pero Hermione, ¡Es Zabini! posible mortífago, seguro que es cómplice de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle….y quizás hasta de Snape

-Yo lo sé Draco, ¿crees que no me he puesto a pensar en ello? ¡Pero en el corazón no se manda!, además, el ama a Clarissa, lo sé y me alegra…

-¿Y como sabes que Zabini ama a Clarissa? Preguntó Draco

¡Demonios! Ella sola se había ahorcado… ¿Qué le decía ahora? "Ahh si, a propósito amor, he ido a ver a Zabini a su oficina en Londres"…no…no podía decírselo, pero su mirada fue más elocuente que sus palabras

-No….dijo de pronto Draco…tú…haz ido a verle ¿verdad? Haz ido a verle a sus oficinas, sola, sabiendo el peligro que corrías…ahora no preguntaba…estaba afirmando

-Draco, amor, lo siento, tenía que ayudar a Clarissa…decía una Herms con ojos llorosos

Pero Draco no escuchaba, se había puesto de pie y se mesaba el cabello una y otra vez…tenía la mirada perdida, se sentía molesto, furioso, traicionado…sentía muchas cosas, no se sentía listo para charlar

-Draco, por favor, ¡Háblame, dime algo, lo que sea! Decía Hermione ahora con gruesas lágrimas en su rostro

Draco lo único que hacía era mirarla sin mirarla realmente

Bien, lo dejaría solo, no le rogaría, ahora podían decirse cosas que lastimarían a ambos, así que sin más se fue, dejó a un furioso y contrariado Draco

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba, se sintió un completo idiota ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Herms? ¿Por qué no pudo decirle como se sentía? ¿Por qué la había ignorado? Necesitaba encontrarla, hablar con ella…

Hermione fue al único lugar en donde podía desahogarse…fue a ver a Víktor…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa cariño? Preguntó Víktor al ver llegar en ese estado a Herms

-Quiero desaparecer, quiero irme, olvidar todo, quiero morirme…decía Herms entre lágrimas…

Víktor lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a quien en algún momento de su vida, fuera su gran amor….

-Suela a mi esposa dijo de pronto una voz enojada…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a un par de ojos grises…


	30. Romeo y Julieta

29.- Romeo y Julieta

-Es momento de que yo desaparezca ¿cierto? Preguntó Víktor con una sonrisa

-Así es, por favor Víktor, déjame a solas con mi esposa dijo Draco

Víktor salió del despacho…

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró y con dientes apretados dijo:

-¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a decirme que te sientes traicionado y que no merezco tu confianza pues ahórratelo, no necesito escucharlo, no de ti, lo siento Draco pero ayudaré a Clarissa y no me importa si te gusta o no, además se cuidarme sola….

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se había quedado sin palabras, ahí frente a él, tenía a su bella esposa y no era capaz de decirle que demonios le sucedía

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿A que haz venido? ¡Maldita sea Draco, di algo!

-Lo siento Herms…

Hermione esperaba todo menos eso…

-Herms se que me puse histérico e irrazonable, pero…por favor…entiéndeme tu a mi…no soportaría la idea de perderte…otra vez….

-¡Ohh Draco!...yo…siento haber sido tan imprudente…pero llevaba mi varita en el bolso cuando fui a ver a Blaise

-¿Podrás perdonarme? Preguntó Draco mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos…

-No…tú…perdóname a mí…

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso hasta que…alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

-Mmm supongo que ya se han arreglado ¿verdad? Preguntó Víktor con tono alegre

-Ohh sí Víktor, todo arreglado dijo una sonriente Herms

-Entonces me alegra que mi despacho les haya servido de algo pero ya casi son las siete y tengo que cerrar…

-Claro Víktor y discúlpanos, ya nos vamos yendo dijo Draco

Draco y Herms salieron tomados de la mano del restaurant y se subieron al deportivo rojo de Draco…

Al llegar a la mansión vieron que ya estaba el sedán de Sophie que Herms le había regalado para su uso personal

Dimitri estaba en la puerta sonriendo

-Mamá, Papá…. ¿A donde fueron?

-Estábamos por ahí dijo Draco sonriendo

Clarissa se estaba arreglando, se había recogido su largo cabello en un sencillo moño con algunos mechones sueltos, lucía un vestido blanco, con escote sencillo al frente pero…por la espalda, el escote era más atrevido, pues le llegaba hasta la cadera…lo que indicaba que no usaba sujetador, un par de zapatillas blancas, llevaba un juego de esmeraldas verdes, dos zarcillos, una pulsera y una cadena en su esbelto cuello, llevaba guantes en cada mano, se había maquillado ligeramente y se encontraba muy nerviosa…faltaban quince minutos para las ocho y ya estaba lista…se sentó en su cama y se puso a respirar lentamente hasta que alguien toco en su puerta…

-Adelante dijo Clarissa

-Soy yo querida dijo Herms mientras entraba y se le quedaba viendo…

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy fea? Preguntó Clarissa al ver que Hermione la miraba y no decía nada

-¡Oh no! En absoluto, estas…deslumbrante…

-Gracias dijo Clarissa un poco más tranquila, mientras tomaba un chal color hueso

Draco estaba sentado tomando una copa de coñac cuando el timbre sonó…

Ya sabía quien era y se dirigió con paso lento, detrás de la puerta estaba su antiguo mejor amigo…

Blaise lucía un esmoquin negro, llevaba su cabello con gomina, lucía presentable…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte dijo Blaise sonriendo

-Bueno, supongo que puedes pasar dijo Draco a modo de saludo

En algún tiempo fueron los mejores amigos, se contaban todo, pero ahora, eran sencillamente un par de desconocidos

-¿Por qué? Fue la sencilla pregunta de Draco

-Porque la quiero respondió Blaise

-Si le haces daño…

-Se que me harás pagarlo, lo sé Draco, no te preocupes

-Tenemos mucho que hablar Zabini…

-¿Ahora soy Zabini? preguntó el moreno con una ceja arqueada, sus ojos color miel brillaban divertidos

-Lo siento pero te haz ganado toda mi desconfianza dijo Draco

-Bueno, te diré que tu tampoco estas muy bien que digamos Draco respondió Blaise

-¡Te volviste un sucio mortífago! ¡Hiciste quedar mal a Slytherin!

-Vamos Draco, no me hables de traiciones, no tú, tu eres el menos indicado, ¡Tenía una tarea que cumplir y fallaste!

Blaise ya no hablaba en voz baja, se le notaba furioso hasta que un leve carraspeo le llamó la atención…

Era Clarissa y lucía bellísima

-¿Nos vamos Blaise? Preguntó la chica de forma tímida pues a pesar de los ruegos de Hermione, se había acercado a la sala al oír la conversación nada silenciosa de su primo con Blaise

Blaise miraba de una forma dulce a Clarissa y eso no le paso desapercibido a Draco…

-Claro Clarissa…se volvió a ver a Draco…tenemos una conversación pendiente Draco…

-Cuando quieras Zabini

Y se dirigió a Clarissa

-Prima, te ves…encantadora, espero que te diviertas

Clarissa que se esperaba una mirada de reproche y comentarios sarcásticos de parte de Draco, se quedó sorprendida

-Bueno…gracias Draco

-Es hora de irnos dijo Blaise mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y salían de la mansión Malfoy…

Cuando Blaise y Clarissa atravesaron el enmoquetado vestíbulo del teatro, el estómago de Clarissa comenzó a protestar, se sentía muy nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que se veía con Blaise, y eso que la noche acababa de empezar

-Deja que te ayude con el chal sugirió Blaise

-De acuerdo contestó Clarissa consciente de que él esperaba que se quitará el chal y así poder verla sin ningún reparo

Él permaneció detrás mientras ella se lo sacaba.

Clarissa sentía su respiración sobre la nuca, en cuanto terminó de quitarse el chal, sus pezones chocaron contra la suave tela del vestido

-Estas preciosa…

Blaise seguía detrás de ella y en aquel instante le tocó la piel, deslizando suavemente un dedo por su espina dorsal…

Blaise la abrazó por detrás y la estrechó contra sí.

El trasero de Clarissa se estrelló contra su cremallera y él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba:

-Si no fuera porque en verdad quiero ver esta obra contigo, dejaría todo de lado mi bella princesa y te llevaría a mi habitación y te haría mía, pero…soy un caballero

Y Clarissa también quería perderse entre sus brazos y responder a sus promesas silenciosas pero…en el vestíbulo del teatro había cientos de personas tomando una copa y disfrutando del cóctel que se estaba sirviendo antes del estreno y durante un buen rato, la boca y las manos de Blaise parecían moverse por todo su cuerpo.

Clarissa se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos peligrosamente cerca de sus pezones…

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar nuestros asientos musitó ella con las rodillas temblorosas

-Muy bien princesa

Blaise le acarició dulcemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y Clarissa se enamoró más de él, si eso era posible…

Quince minutos más tarde, el teatro se había llenado, cuando bajaron las luces y se abrió el telón, Clarissa se concentró en el escenario, estaban situados en los palcos más altos, solo reservados para gente muy importante con mucho dinero y sin duda, Hermione poseía una fortuna ya que no cualquiera reservaba en el Madison Tether…

Con cada escena, Clarissa se estremecía, la novela leída resultaba encantadora, pero en teatro, era espectacular…

La obra se iba desarrollando y a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella se recargó en el hombro de Blaise, había escenas tristes que hacían que la chica no pudiera reprimir algunas lágrimas…

Blaise vio que Clarissa lloraba y la acercó más…él comenzó a acariciar el brazo desnudo de Clarissa, la plenitud de su seno…

Ella sorprendida y excitada giró su cabeza y el la besó.

De forma apasionada

Tan apasionada que Clarissa estuvo a punto de quedarse sin respiración

La obra seguía pero Blaise se había olvidado completamente de ella pues seguía besando a Clarissa, hundiendo las manos en su cabello para atraerla más hacia sí.

La lengua de Blaise se introdujo con fuerza en su boca, exigiendo, insistiendo, provocando en Clarissa un deseo enloquecido, convirtiéndola en parte misma de su ser.

Abrumada por el placer, Clarissa lo besó a su vez, descubriendo un deleite tan delicioso y prohibido que quería más y más…

Al instante siguiente, el escenario volvió a iluminarse, estaban en el intermedio…

Clarissa se apartó y miró fijamente a Blaise, observó su rostro y supo que Blaise era el hombre de sus sueños, su fantasía, su amor…

Que el cielo la ayudara.

Estaba atrapada en un romance tórrido que era muy real, así como prohibido si la conversación que había oído era cierta, si se encontraba con un peligroso mortífago y aún así nada le importaba…

-Vamonos, no soporto más dijo Blaise con la voz ronca

-Sí…

Blaise contempló a través del ventanal del salón de su ático ubicado en el último piso de uno de los edificios más caros de todo Londres, acababan de regresar del teatro y le estaba resultando difícil recuperarse, lo único que quería era desvestirse y tumbarse junto a Clarissa y hacer el amor toda la noche…pero antes tenían que hablar…largo y tendido, no era estúpido y sabía a ciencia cierta que Clarissa había escuchado la última parte de su conversación con Draco… era prima de uno de los brujos más inteligentes, por lo tanto, la chica no era tonta, por primera vez, quiso ser sincero con alguien….era necesario

HOLA DE NUEVO…SI YO…LILY… PUBLICÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO SIENDO LAS 00:19 HRS.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Y GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME HAN ESPERADO DESPUÉS DE UNA LAAARGA ACTUALIZACIÓN

LAS KIERO MUCHO

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO

ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS JAJAJA

TE QUERO ORIAN, SALU2 A AGOS Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS Y CON KIENES CONVERSO VÍA MSN…

CIAO


	31. Sinceridad

En este capítulo no se porque pero…he decidido meter como fondo la linda letra de Coleccionista de canciones del grupo Camilla, no se, como que era momento de poner algo lindo para una relación tormentosa y linda y prohibida, pero que puede que al final resulte…

30.-Sinceridad

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Dame razones para vivir**_

_**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**_

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir**_

_**El sentimiento eterno**_

Clarissa vio que Blaise estaba muy callado, incluso se le veía triste.

-¿Qué pasa Blaise? Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de cuero

-Necesitamos hablar

-¿De que?

-De ti, de mí y de lo que oíste

Blaise esperaba que Clarissa se negara, que dijera que no había oído nada pero…nunca llegó la negación

-Ahhh eso….bueno Blaise, antes que nada, me gustaría que me vieras a los ojos o que al menos lo intentes cuando hable contigo…por favor…

Blaise se volvió y se sentó junto a ella

-¿Qué fue lo que oíste? Preguntó Blaise

-Yo…no oí todo, solo oí que eres un mortífago

_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

Las luces del ático no estaban del todo encendidas, de hecho, solo estaba encendida una lámpara de una mesilla, estaba débilmente iluminado por los rayos de la luna llena y se reflejaban en el rubio cabello de Clarissa

-Así es Clarissa, soy un mortífago, eso… ¿Te asusta? ¿Te sientes en peligro conmigo?

-¡Oh Blaise, no! Claro que no

Blaise de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo su respiración y suspiró aliviado al ver que Clarissa no se horrorizaba con tremenda noticia…

-No sabes lo tranquilo que me dejan tus palabras…en este tiempo te has metido en mi mente, en mi piel y quizás, también en mi corazón princesa

_**Tan solo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

-¿Hablas en serio Blaise?

-Nunca, en toda mi vida, he sido más sincero, contigo he descubierto que lo de antes, no era amor…

-¿Antes? Preguntó Clarissa confundida

-Sí…antes me creí locamente enamorado de una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson…

-Ahh… ¿la chica que hirió a Sophie?

-¿Quién es Sophie? Preguntó Blaise

-La niñera del hijo de Draco…bueno eso no es importante ahora…

-Sí….tienes razón, en fin…me creí enamorado de ella hasta que llegaste tú, lo de antes era solo un estúpido capricho

-Oh Blaise…yo…también te quiero dijo la chica en voz baja…

Blaise la había escuchado y se sentía en la luna…

_**Solo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Porque vivo para estar**_

_**Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre…**_

_**Contigo amor**_

-¿Qué haz dicho amor? Preguntó Blaise con el corazón en un puño

-Que yo también te quiero Blaise y lo eres para mí todo, de verdad, contigo olvido todo lo que he pasado, y me alegra que seas sincero conmigo y no me importa que los demás no aprueben nuestra relación, por ti soy capaz de dejar todo, si tú me amas a mí claro…

-Pero claro que te amo Clarissa y jamás aceptaría que dejaras todo por mí…quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que te alejes de tu familia, hablaré con Draco, antes éramos amigos…aún podemos serlo…

-Draco no querrá…el…el no esta de acuerdo en nada con los mortífagos, de hecho nadie de mi familia lo esta, nos prohibirán que nos veamos y no podré soportarlo…

-Descuida…si estar contigo, implica renunciar a ser mortífago…yo….lo haré…

-¿Pero…no correrás peligro?

-Se cuidarme, no temas corazón…

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Mil emociones, son para ti**_

_**Tú, lo que soñé en mi vida entera**_

_**Quédate en ella, y hazme sentir**_

_**Y así, ir transformando la magia de ti**_

_**En un respiro de mi alma**_

-Sí renuncias a ellos, podemos irnos a Italia, en la mansión de Draco estaremos seguros…

-No…yo…necesito preparar antes unas cosas, tu haz de volver a Italia, quiero que estés bien

-Pero….y ¿Qué pasará si algo te sucede?

-Nada me pasará, ya lo verás, tu amor hacia mí me hace sentirme un hombre nuevo, dispuesto a luchar contra todo, eres todo lo que siempre imaginé, me haz transformado Clarissa Callahan…

_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

-Me parece que estoy soñando dijo Clarissa mientras se acercaba a Blaise y lo besaba

-Pero es la realidad amor…me alegro demasiado de haber ido aquel día a ese bar…

-Y yo me alegro de haber perdido mi varita ese día murmuró Clarissa

-¿En serio la perdiste princesa? Preguntó divertido Blaise

-¡Oh si, con esa ya son 12 varitas!

-Vaya…tendré que amarrártela al estilo muggle

-Muy gracioso señor Zabini dijo Clarissa mientras se pegaba más al chico

_**Tan solo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

Blaise le deslizó el vestido hasta los pies

Clarissa le sacó la camisa

Él le soltó el cabello

Ella se deshizo de los pantalones de él

Luego, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y estuvieron a punto de caerse por la premura con que lo hicieron y en medio de todo aquello, se las arreglaron para seguir besándose

Cuando Clarissa estuvo desnuda, Blaise inclinó la cabeza y saboreó sus pezones, llenándola de placer con su calor

No tuvieron tiempo de llegar a la habitación

Ambos se tumbaron sobre el sillón de cuero, ella debajo de él

Fue besándola desde los ojos hasta las caderas y una vez ahí, el se introdujo entre sus piernas y Clarissa se excitó

Blaise la tenía sujeta por las caderas, inmovilizada, pero ella luchó contra la inmovilidad en busca de la boca de su amor

-Blaise…susurró Clarissa

Él intensificó la presión de sus besos en esa zona tan sensible…aumentaba la intensidad de la temperatura, de la excitación…del poderío sexual que estaba desplegando sobre ella…

_**Ya no tengo más espacio en mi interior**_

_**Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente…diferente**_

Blaise se puso de pie y la miró con los ojos cargados de pasión y deseo

-Te amo, debes saberlo…me haces sentir cosas que antes no habías sentido

-Lo mismo siento yo Blaise…hazme tuya…por favor…

Él no se hizo esperar…

Deslizó las manos por su cintura hacia sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí, ella era esbelta, bella, llena de curvas

Delicadamente le abrió las piernas…

Clarissa se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró…

Blaise entró en ella y se enroscó a su alrededor, cálida y húmeda

Él gimió y luego se quedó paralizado, quería sentirla…al instante la embistió con fuerza, la deseaba, oh sí…si que la deseaba

Clarissa apretó las piernas a su alrededor y lo abrazó con ellas como si le fuera la vida

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos

Clarissa le clavó las uñas en la espalda y él recibió con alegría aquella muestra de pasión

Ella nunca se había sentido así de liberada, así de salvaje, estar con Blaise la convertía en su verdadera yo…sacaba lo mejor de ella

Blaise empujó con más fuerza…más profundamente…hasta que…su cuerpo se puso rígido y se dejó ir entre los brazos de Clarissa

Ella hundió la cara en su cuello y emitió un sonido sensual, se sentía en el cielo…

Blaise era consciente de su deseo liberado sobre ella, tan cálido y fluido como el clímax que le recorría las venas, nunca se cansaría de ella…

_**Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino, solo tú…**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Porque vivo para estar siempre…**_

_**Siempre, siempre…**_

_**Contigo amor**_


	32. Crimen

31.- Crimen

_**La espera me agotó**_

_**No se nada de vos**_

_**Dejaste tanto en mí**_

_**En llamas me acosté**_

_**Y en un lento degradé**_

_**Supe que te perdí**_

-¿Zoe? ¿Zoe? ¡Maldita sea Zoe! ¿Dónde estas? Gritaba una furiosa Pansy

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? Preguntó el ama de llaves apareciendo en la sala con una taza de té en una bandeja

-¿Dónde estas todos? No hay nadie en esta casa…

-Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle deben estar en el oso negro, son las dos señorita, acostumbran a comer allá…el señor Snape esta en Rumania y el joven Blaise lleva casi dos semanas fuera en su apartamento

¿Quiere que le traiga los periódicos atrasados señorita?

-Sí…y tráeme un vaso de jugo de uva

-En un momento señorita…

Pansy se preguntaba que demonios hacía tanto en su ático Blaise… ¿con quien estaría? Tenía ganas de estar con él….su viaje con Evan había resultado ser un fastidio, no había muchos mortífagos ocultos…si acaso unos 500 alrededor del mundo…muchos habían renunciado a la marca por medio de una poderosa poción realizada por la gentuza de la orden del fénix…

Evan se había puesto furioso, pero ¿acaso esperaba que después de tanto tiempo alguien siguiera creyendo en la pureza de la sangre?

Los tiempos cambiaban, y con el también cambiaban la forma de pensar…

Zoe le dejó los periódicos y una jarra de jugo

Mientras se servía y tomaba un trago de jugo, fue hojeando las páginas de sociales, solo del periódico leía la sección de sociedad…

Pero casi escupió el jugo al ver a **_su_** Blaise con una estúpida rubia…

En los titulares de la sección de chismes que leía en ese momento, estaba un letrero que decía:

_**La hermosa y siempre alegre Clarissa Callahan Malfoy, heredera de una fortuna enorme en España siempre de rompe corazones, ahora en un pub parisino, besándose de forma apasionada con nada menos que Blaise Zabini, el accionista principal de la banca nacional de Londres, ¿acaso es el nuevo amor de la alocada Clarissa? Seguida de una foto de ella y Blaise besándose de una forma muy descarada…**_

¿Quién era esa estúpida? ¿Por qué Blaise lucía feliz? ¡Se iba un mes y sucedían tantas cosas!

¿Acaso la tenía en su ático? ¿Era por eso que llevaba tanto tiempo allá?

¿Ya se había aburrido de ella? No, no, no…nadie, nadie se aburría de ella, no de la hermosa Pansy Parkinson…tenía que ver que diantres hacía Blaise…

Se decidió y fue al ático…

Una vez en el último piso del edificio de Blaise, utilizó un hechizo de invisibilidad y cerró los ojos…al instante estaba dentro del departamento, se dirigió hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y lo que vio hizo que sintiera náuseas…

Blaise…**_su Blaise en brazos de esa…esa asquerosa rubia_**

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**Si no olvido, moriré**_

_**Y otro crimen quedará**_

_**Otro crimen quedará**_

_**Sin resolver…**_

Unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas involuntariamente

Tenía que irse de ahí…

Se sentía fuera de lugar

¿Qué le pasaba a ella?

Nunca amo a Blaise… ¿o sí?...ella estaba comprometida con el gran Evan Riddle… ¿entonces, porque se sentía mal? ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le partía?

Se metió en el primer bar que vio…necesitaba un trago…ya

_**Una rápida traición**_

_**Y salimos del amor**_

_**Tal vez me lo busqué**_

Compró una botella de tequila, necesitaba beber hasta olvidar, debía estar feliz, siempre le decía Blaise que la olvidará, que ella no lo amaba…entonces ¿Por qué lloraba como una tonta chiquilla desilusionada de su primer amor?

Si Snape la viera…era tan patética, pero se sentía traicionada…ella se lo había buscado con sus constantes rechazos…

_**Mi ego va a estallar**_

_**Ahí donde no estás**_

_**Oh…los celos otra vez**_

Había leído que la rubia estúpida se llamaba Clarissa Callahan Malfoy

¿Acaso sería algún pariente de Draco Malfoy? Sí…debía ser…en el mundo muggle era difícil por no decir imposible, encontrar alguien con ese apellido…no… y el mundo mágico solo la rama de los Malfoy pertenecía a la familia de Draco

Compró más botellas y salió del bar, enfiló hacia un oscuro callejón y ahí cerrando los ojos y se apareció en su habitación

¿Quién se creía Blaise Zabini para olvidarla? ¿Acaso no un mes antes le juraba amor? ¿No decía morir por ella?

Si quería podía tenerlo a sus pies, rogando que lo poseyera…

Una carcajada cínica salió de su garganta

¿A quien trataba de engañar? Algo, algo le decía que Blaise ya no sería el mismo…

Y sí…sintió por primera vez en toda su maldita vida celos…ella era la que debería estar en los brazos de Blaise, no esa rubia tonta…

Ni siquiera con Draco se había sentido así…

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**Si no olvido moriré**_

_**Y otro crimen quedará**_

_**Otro crimen quedará…**_

_**Sin resolver**_

Continuó bebiendo, era lo único que podía hacer para mitigar su dolor

¿Dónde estaba Snape cuando lo necesitaba?

Si tan solo Crabbe o Goyle estuvieran…

Como pudo bajo hacia la cocina, estaba completamente ebria, apenas eran las ocho…el tiempo se le hacía eterno

Zoe vio que Pansy se acercaba tambaleándose y se apresuró a ayudarla

-¡Suéltame! Yo puedo solita dijo Pansy de forma grosera mientras con mucho trabajo se sentaba en un taburete cerca de la encimera

Zoe sintió el olor del licor en el aliento de su pequeña Pansy

-¿Qué pasa Pansy? ¿Por qué haz bebido?

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso tengo prohibido beber? Te recuerdo Zoe que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita para hacerlo, tengo 27 años por si no lo recuerdas, ¡ya crecí!

-Me doy cuenta Pansy que haz crecido, pero esa no es razón para beber hasta perderse... ¿que te ha ocurrido?

El tono maternal de Zoe fue suficiente para que Pansy enterrara su rostro entre sus manos y comenzara a llorar…de nuevo

Zoe se acercó a abrazarla y Pansy no la rechazó, al contrario, aceptó el abrazo

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Quién te ha hecho sufrir? Me parte el corazón verte así, dime nena ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño?

-Fue…fue Blaise….el ya no me quiere…el ya me cambió por otra….el dejo de amarme y yo….yo descubrí que para mi desgracia…yo….yo lo amo…. Decía entre sollozos Pansy mientras se abrazaba más a Zoe

_**No lo sé**_

_**Cuanto falta no lo sé**_

_**Si es muy tarde no lo sé**_

_**Si no olvido, moriré**_

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

_**¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**_

-Ayy mi niña, tranquila decía Zoe mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Pansy, ya todo pasará, usted esta muy borracha, dice cosas sin sentido

-¡No Zoe! ¡No! He descubierto que lo amo, no sé si el algún tiempo me amó, pero ya no volverá conmigo, yo lo sé…maldita sea que si lo sé

_**Ahora sé lo que es perder**_

Crabbe y Goyle entraron en la cocina y alcanzaron a oír parte de la conversación

-¿Qué tú amas a Blaise? Preguntó un sorprendido Crabbe

-Sí dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras

-Vaya… ¿Qué lío no? Tú estas comprometida ¿no?

-Sí…pero esa maldita rubia me lo ha quitado, juro que la mataré con mis propias manos a la rubia cabeza hueca de Clarissa Callahan Malfoy

-¿Rubia? Preguntó de pronto Crabbe

-Sí ¿estas sordo? Dijo Pansy

-¿De ojos verdes? ¿Bonita?

-Sí Crabbe ¿la conoces?

-Mmm no…yo tengo que irme, me siento cansado y tú Pansy, deberías dormir también, la borrachera te la cobrará por la mañana

Mientras salía, Crabbe se dijo que tenía razón al pensar que esa rubia podría traer problemas…

Pansy con ayuda de Zoe y Goyle llegó a su cuarto, en su cama y con lágrimas en los ojos supo que Blaise, su querido Blaise, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, ya no la amaría y ella…sufriría…

Blaise dormía en brazos de su amada Clarissa, ajeno a que alguien, lloraba por él, alguien que en un tiempo fuera su obsesión, solo eso…

_**Otro crimen quedará**_

_**Otro crimen quedará**_

_**Sin resolver…**_

Ayyy de nuevo gracias por todos los reviews k han dejado….no hace falta decir k las kero verdad?????????????

Ya casi termino Amarte es una locura….

Seguiré con enamorada del enemigo…espero k les siga gustando

Ciao


	33. Carnaval de Venecia

32.- Carnaval de Venecia

Blaise y Clarissa regresaron a Italia por la mañana….

-Amor, ¿te quedaras para el carnaval? Preguntó Clarissa mientras avanzaba por el sendero que llevaba al palazzo de su primo

-¿El carnaval? ¿Tan pronto? Preguntó Blaise extrañado

-Pero claro, hoy es 9 de Febrero amor…hoy comienza…anda, di que sí…por favor

Clarissa le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y Blaise no pudo menos que aceptar

-Mammina ¿iremos al carnaval?

-Dimitri, solo te llevaré de día…dijo Herms

-Mami, ya estoy grande, ya se cuidarme

-¿Ah sí? Mmm me parece que tener 4 años no es ser demasiado grande, además, si te llevo de noche, en la mañana no podrás levantarte y no irás al Kinder, y si no vas al Kinder…no ves televisión…. ¿esta claro corazón?

-Mmmm si claro mamá dijo Dimitri

-Vamos pequeño, nos divertiremos mucho en el carnaval…

-Buenos días familia, dijo Alexandra acompañada de Talisa, cargada de maletas…

-¡Alexandra! Dijo Hermione

-Hola querida, ¿me han extrañado? Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-Sí claro Alexandra…dijo Hermione con sonrisa fingida

-Eso es bueno, y dirigiéndose a Sophie que estaba sentada junto a Dimitri, le dijo…tráeme un vaso de jugo de manzana y pan tostado

Sophie se iba a parar pero Hermione al verlo le dijo a Alexandra

-Querida Alexa, Sophie no es parte de la servidumbre de esta casa, como ya ha vuelto Talisa, pues, pídele lo que desees a ella

Alexandra ofendida por la situación se retiró de la mesa con una profunda mirada de odio hacia Sophie

-¿A dónde fue la tía Alexa? Preguntó Dimitri

-Creo que esta cansada dijo Herms sonriendo

Media hora después, alguien tocaba el timbre…

-Yo iré Herms dijo Sophie

Segundos después regresaba Sophie sonriendo acompañada de Clarissa y de Blaise…

-Buenos días Herms dijeron Clarissa y Blaise mientras se sentaban en la mesa

-Buenos días Clari, Blaise…

-¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó enfadado Dimitri mientras miraba como Blaise abrazaba a Clarissa

-Soy Blaise Zabini, novio de Clarissa

-¿Tu novio Clari? ¿Ya no me queres? Preguntó Dimitri con cara de ponerse a llorar…

-Oh sí pequeñito dijo Clarissa

-Pero…él…es tu novio…te llevará y…te alejará de mí… ¿cierto? Preguntó Dimitri con lagrimitas en los ojos

Clarissa se le quedó viendo a Herms con cara de ¿Qué hago ahora?

Pero Blaise una vez sorprendió a Hermione….

-Claro que no pequeño, mira, aunque yo sea el novio de Clarissa, ella no dejará nunca de quererte, además, ella puede quererte a ti y a mí y prometo que siempre que quieras podrás verla, no la alejare de ti, ¿me crees verdad?

Dimitri pasó la mirada de Blaise a Clarissa y luego miró a su madre….

-Cariño…contéstale a Blaise dijo Herms

-Yo…te creo dijo Dimitri mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su carita

-Me alegra dijo Blaise

-Te creo pero…. ¿me llevaras esta noche al carnaval verdad? Preguntó Dimitri

Blaise soltó una carcajada

-¡Tremendo sinvergüenza! Dijo Hermione tratando de no reírse de las locuras de su pequeño

-Es todo un Malfoy dijo Clarissa

-Señora, en toda mi opinión…esa pequeña maldita se esta creyendo la dueña de esta casa dijo Talisa mientras desempacaba la ropa de Alexandra

-Lo sé pero créeme cuando te digo que no le durara el gusto, ese viaje resultó ser muy productivo….

-Señora, ¿en verdad cree que ese diario le ayudará a alejarla para siempre?

-Eso espero Talisa…eso espero dijo Alexandra

-Herms, ¿crees que Blaise en verdad ame a Clarissa? Preguntó Draco mientras tomaba una taza de café negro en la terraza

-Tenlo por seguro dijo Herms

-¿Por qué estas tan segura cariño?

-Porque la mira de una forma…especial y creo que…todos merecen al menos una segunda oportunidad

-¿Todos? Preguntó Draco

-Sí…todos…. Respondió Herms

Venecia de noche era una ciudad mágica y al entrar en ella, un gran cartel de tela negra con letras en color dorado y rojo decía: "Bienvenidos al Carnevale Di Venecia"

El tema del carnaval de ese año era "Oriental Express: un viaje de máscaras a través de la ruta de la seda"

Blaise iba disfrazado de arlequín, Clarissa de la morenita, llevaban de la mano a Dimitri quien vestía de príncipe pues el insistía que iba a salvar a una princesa…

Draco no podía creer que iba disfrazado del Doctor Balanzone mientras que Hermione iba de La Bauta….

Hermione como siempre, había insistido en que leyeran acerca de las mascaradas y los personajes y los disfraces….y allí se hallaban en medio de un mar de gente disfrazada de cualquier cosa, con mascaras de miles de colores, el murmullo de la gente divirtiéndose subía por momentos hasta ser ensordecedor

Entre el caos de la multitud de gente disfrazada con la mezcla de turistas curiosos, Draco pedió a Herms….

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira mi suerte, si es el delicioso Draco Malfoy en persona y completamente solo y disfrazado nada menos que del fascinante Doctor Balanzone….

¡Demonios! Ahora tenía que encontrarse con Camilla

Se volvió a verla y vio que estaba vestida al estilo de María Antonieta, con un vestido que poco le cubría el pecho y un exceso de maquillaje detrás de una mascara de color rosa y dorado

-Hola Camilla, ¿Dónde esta Fabio? Preguntó Draco con toda la hostilidad que sentía hacia Camilla

-Bueno….debe andar por ahí…fíjate que hace como media hora que lo perdí entre este mar de gente… ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo hasta que Fabio me encuentre? Preguntó Camilla con falsa dulzura mientras le tomaba una de sus manos en forma muy íntima

-Camilla…ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarte ¿no crees? Dijo Draco mientras se soltaba de mano

-¿Y donde esta tu pequeña inglesa? Preguntó Camilla ahora evidentemente enfadada

-Se esta divirtiendo por ahí respondió Draco

-Aja…y dime ¿Dónde es por ahí? Preguntó Camilla de forma maliciosa

-Eso no te incumbe Camilla, creo que deberías buscar a tu marido

-Y tú a su vez buscar a tu mujercita ¿cierto? Dijo Camilla sonriendo

-Yo no tengo que buscarla, ella solo se divierte…dijo Draco

-Draco…querido, olvidas que te conozco muy bien….tu rostro esta teñido por la preocupación y te apuesto mi hermosa mano izquierda a que tu querida inglesa esta…perdida…pero seré buena y te dejaré para que la busques entre este gentío….buena suerte cariño dijo Camilla antes de volverse y perderse entre la multitud…

-Oh Draco…esto es hermoso, es fascinante, tiene su propia magia y es más grande de lo que imaginé, ¿pero podemos sentarnos a descansar? preguntó Hermione creída de que Draco iba detrás de ella…

Al no obtener respuesta se volvió y descubrió con horror que estaba hablando sola pues Draco no estaba detrás de ella

Parada en el mismo sitio por al menos diez minutos, Hermione trató de hallar a Draco, pero simplemente no había señales de él…y ella había caminado tanto por diversas plazas….de pronto lo vio….vio un disfraz parecido al de Draco y sin pensarlo se acercó y sin previo aviso lo abrazó por detrás…En su desesperación ni siquiera noto que ese a quien se abrazaba no tenía el cabello rubio sino…negro

-Amor…estaba tan preocupada, me sentí tan tonta pero tenía ganas de llorar al ver que no estabas junto a mí...por favor, no me sueltes a partir de ahora…

Pero…ese no era Draco….

Snape había asistido al carnaval de Venecia pues solo con disfraz se sentía capaz de mezclarse con esa gente con diversas mascaras y distintos trajes…

Y mientras se divertía en silencio viendo a una pareja totalmente ebria hacer el ridículo alguien lo abrazó por detrás…

Lentamente se volvió para ver a nada menos que Hermione Granger…que pequeño era el mundo…

-Vaya Granger, ni siquiera en mis fantasías más perversas imaginé que te abrazaría a mí de la forma en que lo haces ahora mismo…

Esa voz…. ¡Era Snape!

Inmediatamente se soltó

-¡Tú! Dijo Hermione con evidente sorpresa

-Un placer en volverte a ver Granger dijo Snape mientras deslizaba la mirada de forma grosera sobre Hermione

Dime… ¿estas perdida? ¿Haz perdido a tu querido Malfoy? O ¿será que Draco abrió los ojos y decidió el mismo perderte?

Hermione le dirigió una fea mirada antes de simplemente desaparecer y volver al palazzo a esperar a Draco, Dimitri, Blaise y Clarissa

Sin duda esa noche había resultado todo menos divertida…

UN CAPÍTULO MÁS…RECUERDEN, MAS REVIEWS, MÁS CAPÍTULOS JSJSJSJ SE LES QUIERE…CIAO


	34. Encuentros indeseables

**_Hola…mil y un disculpas a todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic…las que están en la Uni…saben como es el jaleo del termino de un semestre y el inicio de otro…el rollo del servicio social y blah, blah, blah…espero que ahora si pueda actualizar más seguido…gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y espero recibir más jejeje…gracias a todas (os) por su paciencia…espero recibir muchos comentarios suyos….si les gusta o no la historia…cosas así…se les quiere y espero que lo sepan…_**

_**Ciaito…**_

_**Por cierto…he actualizado mi perfil ja ja ja**_

33.-Encuentros indeseables

Después de al menos dos horas, Draco, Dimitri, Blaise y Clarissa habían vuelto y ella alegre por que estaban bien y a salvo no mencionó su encuentro con Snape…al menos por el momento…Blaise había tenido que volver al cuartel, necesitaba de una buena vez decirle a Snape que los dejaba

Solo Zoe estaba en la casa al parecer cuando llego Blaise

Zoe al verlo se alegró demasiado y comenzó a decirle cosas de manera muy rápida…

-Blaise…que bueno que haz vuelto, han pasado tantas cosas en tu ausencia que necesito contarte pero fue interrumpida por Blaise

-Ahora no Zoe…necesito encontrar a Snape

-Lo siento…me dijo que llegaría por la noche respondió Zoe

-Lo esperare entonces dijo Blaise antes de irse a sentar en la sala

Esperaría todo el tiempo necesario, pero el no saldría de ahí sin antes de hablar con Snape

Zoe prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación de Pansy

-¿Qué quieres Zoe? dijo Pansy en tono hosco mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas al modo muggle

-Es él señorita dijo Zoe en voz baja

-¿Por qué diablos estas susurrando Zoe? Preguntó Pansy

-Es Blaise señorita, ha vuelto y trae mala cara

Así que había vuelto…bien, era su oportunidad para conquistarlo de nuevo, sin tiempo que perder y con un leve giro de su varita terminó de pintarse las uñas, se tiño el cabello de rubio y se puso un vestido rosa, si a él le gustaban ahora rubias, ella podía serlo sin problemas

Blaise la sintió antes de que llegara a la sala, y una vez que la tuvo frente a él, pensó que Pansy simplemente había enloquecido

-¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces Pansy? ¿Dónde esta tu glorioso prometido? Preguntó Blaise

-Blaise… ¿Noto en tu tono algo de sarcasmo? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi nuevo look?

-Pansy…pareces lista para el carnaval de Venecia, por favor, no te hagas esto a ti misma, esa melena rubia te sienta tan bien como si Snape decidiera vestir de morado

-¿Dónde haz estado Blaise? Exigió saber Pansy

-No creo que te interese Pansy, en serio…anda mejor dime, ¿Qué tal tu viaje con Evan?

-¡Te exijo que me digas donde haz estado Blaise!

-¿Tú me exiges a mí? Mmm Pansy ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas sobria? Preguntó Blaise con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que estoy sobria grandísimo idiota, ¿no te das cuenta que me preocupa saber donde haz estado?

-¿Tú preocupada por mí? No inventes Pansy…mejor preocúpate por tu prometido, es a el a quien amas ¿no?

-¡No lo amo! ¡Yo…te amo a ti! Dijo Pansy

Blaise soltó una gran carcajada antes de decir…

-No…ya… por favor Pansy…no juegues, no estoy de humor para tus retorcidas bromas, mejor vete por ahí a buscar al gran Evan, yo necesito hablar con Snape

-No estoy de broma Blaise, en serio…te amo

-Pues lo siento Pansy pero no te creo y en todo caso yo no te amo a ti dijo Blaise

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso amas a otra? ¿Es más mujer Clarissa Callahan que yo? Explotó Pansy

De pronto el semblante calmado de Blaise pasó a ser de pura furia y sin más tomó del brazo a Pansy y la zarandeó

-¿Qué sabes tú de Clarissa? Preguntó Blaise furioso

-Que es una maldita zorra rompecorazones prima del traidor de Draco respondió Pansy

-Te prohíbo Pansy que hables mal de ella, es más, ni siquiera te quiero cerca de ella ¿me oyes?

Pero Pansy no contestaba

-¿Me oyes? Preguntó de nuevo Blaise mientras le apretaba más el brazo a la chica

-¡Auch! Suéltame Blaise, me lastimas

-Esto, no es nada comparado a lo que te haría si te acercas a tan solo un metro de ella o si intentas hacerle algo dijo antes de soltarla

-Ella no te ama Blaise, no como yo insistió Pansy

-¿Así? ¿Tú hablando de amor Pansy? Por favor, tú del amor sabes tanto como yo de moda

-Por favor Blaise….aún podemos ser felices, te juro que dejare a Evan

-No me jures nada Pansy, no a mí….además, ya es muy tarde ¿no crees? Preguntó Blaise

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**_

_**No quiero estar así**_

_**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**_

-¿Por qué dices que es tarde Blaise?

-Porque lo es Pansy, al menos para mí lo es, hace tanto te rogué que me amaras, yo te imploraba, de verdad creí que te amaba

-¿Creíste? Preguntó Pansy con lágrimas

-Así es….hasta que la conocí a ella

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**_

-Dame una oportunidad Blaise… ¡Mírame! Ahora soy rubia, visto con colores lindos, ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que me creas?

-Ten dignidad Pansy, mírate, tú no eres así, no te engañes

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño**_

_**No quiero andar así**_

_**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**_

-No quiero dignidad si tu no estas aquí ¿no lo entiendes Blaise?

-No Pansy, entiende tú….no te quiero

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé...**_

-Blaise…si tu no estas aquí más conmigo yo me muero

-Pansy, deja el melodrama, pronto te casaras con Evan, volverán con sus ideas estúpidas, trataran de conquistar al mundo y serán felices

-¿Y desde cuando te parecen estúpidos nuestros ideales? Preguntó Pansy

-Desde que me enamoré….

-¿Lo ves? Te ha absorbido el cerebro, te hará ponerte en nuestra contra, arruinará nuestros planes

-¿Nuestros planes Pansy? Ahí si te equivocas, jamás fueron mis planes, siempre han sido y serán TUS planes…

He sido un completo idiota al seguirlos todo este tiempo, pero ahora podré dejarlos y me iré y seré feliz con Clarissa

_**Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**_

_**Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**_

_**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**_

_**Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso**_

**_No te vayas nunca porque…_**

¡Lo había perdido! Y esta vez para siempre

-Blaise…. ¿que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada

-¡Es imposible que en tan solo un mes me hayas olvidado!

-No lo es Pansy, olvidas fácil cuando es una obsesión, cuando es amor, ahí si cuesta olvidar

-¿Dices que en todo este tiempo que me jurabas amor eterno yo solo fui una obsesión para ti?

-Sí Pansy….lo comprendí en brazos de Clarissa

_**No puedo estar sin ti**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé...**_

**_Si tú no estás aquí…_**

-¡Te arrepentirás Blaise!

-Eso nunca, ella es todo para mí, es mi presente y mi futuro

-¿Y que pasará si ella se entera de que no eres más que un maldito mortífago?

-Ya lo sabe, ella lo sabe todo de mí y sobre mi pasado

-¡Mientes! No te creo capaz de confiarle algo así, además Draco jamás permitiría que tú y su adorable prima tuviesen algo que ver y sonrío de forma desquiciada al decir esto

-Cree lo que mejor te convenga

En ese momento, Snape hacía acto de aparición

-Blaise… ¿Dónde demonios te haz metido durante este mes? Dijo Snape a modo de saludo

-Necesito hablar contigo Snape…a solas dijo lanzando una mirada significativa sobre Pansy

-Blaise…lo que tengas que decirme, seguro lo puede oír Pansy

-Bien, tú lo quisiste así…he venido a decirte que desde hoy, no cuentes conmigo para nada, me iré a mi ático

-¿Qué sucede Blaise? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Ha cambiado mi forma de pensar y quiero estar fuera de todo esto por un tiempo

-¡Mientes! Estalló Pansy, di la verdad, dile que te alejas porque te has enredado con la prima de Malfoy, que ella ha hecho que te vuelvas"bueno" dile eso, anda

-¿Eso es cierto Blaise? Preguntó Snape

-Así es y lo mejor es que me aleje

-Aja, ¿y crees que con decir "lo siento pero ya no quiero estar más aquí y me salgo" se resuelve todo?

-Espero que sí, porque ya me harte de esta situación, quiero dejar de esconderme, quiero dejar esta estúpida venganza, entiéndanlo, Voldemort esta muerto y Evan es tan poderoso como un conejo de pascua

-Esta bien Blaise, puedes irte si así lo deseas dijo Snape

-Bien….entonces…espero nunca volverlos a ver y sin más, Blaise se desaparecía del salón

-¡¿Lo has dejado ir así como así?! Chilló Pansy

-Sí dijo Snape

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas de acuerdo? Gritó Pansy…


	35. Planes destruidos

Las excusas de siempre…pero weno….entre terminar el servicio social, iniciar la comunidad y las residencias profesionales me he welto lokita jajajaja…espero k les guste este capítulo y pss agradezco su eterna paciencia…esto aun no acaba…espero sus reviews k son lo mejor d todo esto pues me gusta saber si va bien o no este ff…bexos y abraxos…. ¿k tal ha kedao mi perfil? Salu2….

34.-Planes destruidos

Snape no podía creer que hubiera tanta gente estúpida a su alrededor….y los gritos de una desquiciada Pansy vestida como una vulgar meretriz solo le confirmaba lo que sospechaba desde la ausencia de Blaise….el chico se había enamorado y no precisamente de alguien aceptable…pero bueno…ya vería que hacer con Blaise….lo que importaba ahora era Pansy

-No, pero por ahora dejare que crea que todo esta olvidado, cuando te cases con Evan y se cumpla esa profecía, uno a uno irán cayendo dijo Snape con un suspiro mientras se dirigía al pequeño mini bar que había en la sala y bebía un sorbo de coñac…

-Severus, no amo a Evan y no me casaré con él dijo Pansy

Snape casi escupió el coñac y entonces fue su turno de enfurecerse

En dos zancadas estaba frente a una Pansy horrorizada por la mirada de furia que proyectaba Snape

-¿Crees que estoy de humor Pansy?

-Yo…lo siento Severus pero no lo amo decía Pansy mientras se retorcía las manos

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se estaba apoderando de Snape…

¿Qué le ocurría ala gente? ¿Acaso había una epidemia de estupidez? ¿Debía cuidarse de la plaga?

Sin decir nada más fue a sentarse a su sillón favorito

-Severus….dio Pansy en tono nervioso…

-Vete….llama a Evan…necesito hablar con él, hay planes que hacer

-Pero….ya te dije que…

-¡Ya oí lo que dijiste! ¡Ahora vete! Y….habla con Evan…en media hora lo quiero en mi despacho

-Claro dijo Pansy

-Evan, cariño…estoy tan cansada…debiste dejarme dormir un poco

-Sonja….no oí que te quejaras hace media hora mientras me perdía en ti ¿o sí?

-Claro que no pero…no puedo más…me duele todo dijo una morena de cabello chino largo hasta la cintura, medidas perfectas y ojos color violeta….era nada menos que la modelo internacional Sonja Craven…

-Corazón mío….tienes razón, debes descansar, tengo cosas que hacer en mi despacho…duerme dijo Evan mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente a su amante de hacía 4 años…

-Amor despiértame a las 4, tengo una sesión de fotos….dijo Sonja antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Evan se dirigió hacía la cocina, Imelda, su ama de llaves ya le tenía preparado en la mesa un vaso de jugo de manzana…

Media hora después, duchado, afeitado y vestido estaba en su despacho…

Unos segundos después mientras Evan revisaba unos papeles, apareció Pansy

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios te haz hecho Pansy? Preguntó Evan con cara de asco

Ciertamente que el rubio y el rosa no iban bien con Pansy

-Hola a ti también Evan dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a él

-¿Nuevo look Pansy?

-No…es mi disfraz del día

-Bueno, veo que no estas de humor, en fin, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Snape quiere verte en media hora en su despacho

-¿Sabes que quiere?

-Me lo puedo imaginar, lo único que te diré, es que le he dicho que no te amo y que ya no me quiero casar contigo

La carcajada cargada de humor que soltó Evan solo pudo enfurecer a una Pansy molesta

Después de unos breves minutos que a Pansy se le antojaron horas le dirigió una mirada de hastío

-¿Puedo saber cual es el chiste Evan?

Evan logró tranquilizarse después de casi 2 minutos, y limpiándose unas lágrimas causadas de tanto reírse contesto…

-Dime Pansy…. ¿que te hace pensar que yo si quiero casarme contigo?

La sorpresa que en su momento surgió en la cara de Pansy ante la respuesta de Evan fue reemplazada por una enorme alegría….

-Entonces si no quieres casarte conmigo, le dirás a Snape que asunto terminado y listo…

-No, no, no….te equivocas….yo nunca dije que no quiero casarme contigo dijo Evan

-Pero….tú….tu dijiste que….

-Se muy bien lo que dije Pansy, y jamás fue un no quiero casarme contigo, no te equivoques querida

-¡Pero yo no te amo! Insistió la chica

-Ni yo tampoco, pero el fin justifica los medios y es necesario que tu y yo nos casemos…de hecho si se puede…podríamos casarnos la semana próxima

-¡No quiero!

-Pansy….te estas portando como una adolescente estúpida…deja ya los berrinches y dile a Severus que en unos minutos me reúno con él

Justo cuando iba a replicar Pansy, una despampanante morena envuelta en una sábana de seda negra entró en el despacho de Evan

-Amor…. ¿que mujer grita como una guacamaya en celo?, no puedo dormir con sus gritos…dijo Sonja en francés…

-Un asunto de negocios amor…vuelve a descansar…la guacamaya pronto se irá respondió Evan en el idioma de Sonja

La morena se marchó de la habitación sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a una estupefacta Pansy

-¿Guacamaya eh? ¿Quién es esa idiota Evan?

-Pansy…no insultes a Sonja, anda mejor vete…

Quiso o no…Pansy se marchó…cuando llegó al castillo se dirigió a su cuarto…necesitaba pensar…a solas

Snape seguía sentado en su sillón con la mirada perdida y una copa de coñac en la mano

Segundos después, Evan hacía acto de presencia

-Dije media hora Evan…llegas veinte minutos después de lo acordado

-Lo siento Severus, pero se presentó Pansy y se comportó como una adolescente desquiciada…

-Sí…así ha estado desde que llegué…pero dime… ¿con cuantos seguidores contamos? Preguntó Severus…

Ahora fue el turno de Evan de tartamudear…

-Eh….bueno….el tiempo ha pasado…muchos cambiaron…la orden….

-¡Basta Evan! ¡Mírate! Balbuceando como un niñato….ve directo al grano…. ¿cuantos?

-Solo 500 alrededor del mundo

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte

-¿Solo 500? ¡Maldita sea! Cuando tu padre vivía, éramos miles….ni siquiera la orden era tan grande, estábamos bien organizados y resulta que ahora prácticamente la estirpe de los mortífagos ha desaparecido casi por completo y los malditos engendros de la orden siguen en pie….

-Lo siento Severus…yo traté de convencerlos de que un heredero surgiría pero….

-¿¡Trataste!? ¿Dónde quedaron las enseñanzas de tu padre? ¿Dices que trataste? No, no, no….no debiste tratar… ¡Debiste intimidar! ¡Hacerlos temer! En estos asuntos no se trata….no se piensa… ¡Se actúa Evan!

¡Ohhh! Debí haberte acompañado en vez de dejarte ir solo….dime… ¿Qué hizo Pansy?

-Bueno…ella solo se limitó a estar junto a mí como una sombra

-¡Por merlín! Esa estúpida me va a oír….pero no importa, de todos modos se casaran el día del eclipse

-Pero ella dice que no me ama y que no se quiere casar conmigo…

-Bah…ella puede querer muchas cosas, aquí mando yo y si me equivoco, vuelvo a mandar y por tu bien espero que no te eches para atrás Evan

-No lo haré Severus…

-Eso espero….eso espero….

-¡Parkinson! ¿Dónde demonios estas? Deja de jugar que no tengo humor y ven inmediatamente a mi despacho… ¡ahora!

Severus estaba colérico, había buscado mentalmente a Pansy pero la chica había sido más lista y había cerrado su mente

¡Diablos! Snape la estaba buscando pero no quería ir….se estaba tan bien en la torre más alta del castillo…ahí nadie le decía que hacer, como comportarse…nada…allí no estaba el dolor de las frías y crueles palabras de un distante Zabini….

Blaise…_su Blaise…._

Nunca había sentido ese agudo dolor hasta que Blaise le dijo que no la amaba, que solo había sido su obsesión….

Ni siquiera con Draco sufrió como sufría en esos momentos…

Y aun quedaba Snape…exigiéndole matrimonio con Evan

Sin ganas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban acceso al patio trasero con la torre norte….el despacho de Snape estaba en el extremo sur del castillo…podía aparecerse pero no….quería caminar, lo más lento que fuera posible…postergar no inevitable….sabía que Snape la obligaría a casarse, aún en contra de su voluntad

Cuando por fin llegó al despacho, Snape estaba más que furioso

-¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?

-Estaba en la torre norte y he venido caminando

-¿Caminando eh? ¿No pudiste simplemente aparecerte aquí?

-No tenía ganas…

-Pues mejor que las vayas teniendo, desde ahora mismo te advierto que te casaras con Evan en el próximo eclipse o de lo contrario, yo mismo te entrego a la orden del fénix y te dejo por completo sin poderes con lo que defenderte, se hacerlo Pansy…no me obligues….

¿En el próximo eclipse? Eso sería justamente en doce días…tenía que escapar…. ¡ya!

La cuestión era… ¿Cómo?


	36. ¿Amigos?

Actualice a la velocidad de una tortuga marina jajajaja….weno…trataré de actualizar de forma más rápida en estos días de weba..graxias Orian por dejar tu comentario y ya espero la actualización de tu ff eh!

Y porfis…sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews….

Les dejo esta frase hermoxa: "Love Never Dies" att Drácula

Ciao y spero k les gust est capítulo…

35.- ¿Amigos?

Draco podía ser todo menos una persona fría…aunque aparentaba serlo cuando se lo proponía y a menudo le resultaba, pero ante sí tenía al ser que jamás podría engañar…

-Amor…deja de mostrar una indiferencia que se muy bien que estas lejos de sentir, ella te lo ha pedido de buena gana, esta sufriendo Draco…deja a un lado el pasado….recuerda que antes dabas tu mano izquierda por él, además tu haz dicho una y otra vez que debemos olvidar ya lo vivido, entonces si predicas el consejo, ponlo en acción

-Hermione, esto es diferente…

-¿Diferente? ¿En que?

-¡El es un mortífago! ¿Acaso lo haz olvidado?

-¡Por Merlín Draco! Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que se ha alejado de Snape, incluso esta dispuesto a ir con McGonagall para que le borre la marca oscura y todo porque ama a Clarissa, ¿eso no es suficiente para ti?

-Hermione, entiende, puede que lo hace Zabini sea ante tus ojos un acto maravilloso e incluso romántico…pero entiende que Clarissa es muy inestable…como se yo que en un mes o incluso en menos de una semana se aburra de Zabini y decida que ama al jardinero… ella es así…no se toma la vida en serio, ella va de aquí a allá con la misma ligereza de una mariposa, ella me preocupa….

-Puede que anteriormente haya sido así, pero he hablado con ella y aunque no la conozca de toda una vida como tú…puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ella ha cambiado y realmente esta enamorada de Blaise…por favor Draco…hazlo por mí…por ti…por ella…por lo que quieras…pero por favor…dale una segunda oportunidad…

Draco veía, escuchaba y no lo creía….Hermione era capaza de darle a todos una segunda oportunidad, incluso a Zabini que la había tratado muy mal antes…

-Lo haré Hermione, pero solo porque quiero creer que Clarissa ha cambiado…

Clarissa casi dejo escapar un grito de felicidad… se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación de Draco y Herms….si…Hermione era alguien especial, le había ayudado a convencer a su primo de que realmente había cambiado, y la verdad era que si había cambiado, estaba enamorada hasta la médula de Blaise Zabini

-Se puede saber que hace escuchando detrás de la puerta señorita Clarissa…

Clarissa casi se colgó de la lámpara que estaba en el techo del brinco que dio al escuchar a Talisa detrás de ella…

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Talisa? ¿Por qué me haz asustado?

-Señorita, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…

-Vamos Talisa, no eres nadie para reprenderme…

-Tiene toda la razón señorita, pero…me pregunto que dirá su primo cuando le cuente que la he encontrado escuchando detrás de su despacho o mejor aún… ¿Qué diría su madre?

-No me amenaces Talisa, porque te recuerdo que aquí la criada, eres tú, y nadie es indispensable en esta vida ni mucho menos en esta casa…mejor vete con tía Alexa a seguirle los pasos como un faldero amaestrado y déjame en paz a mí…y sin más Clarissa se alejaba con dirección a su habitación

Talisa odiaba tener que soportar a la malcriada de Clarissa, odiaba tener que soportar a la pesada esposa de Draco, pero lo que más odiaba era no poder desapartarse del todo de la Condesa Alexandra que la tenía amenazada…ella sabía que hacía tiempo atrás había dado a luz a una niña hermosa, fruto de la relación de una semana con un perfecto desconocido que le había dicho ser "mago"…ella se había reído…seguro trabajaba en algún circo….pero luego Alexandra se la había quitado y hasta ese día nunca le había dicho donde estaba ni en donde vivía…si es que aún vivía…

Alexandra se paseaba como una leona furiosa por su habitación….el diario que sostenía en su mano era importante pero a su vez resultaba del todo irrelevante…hacia tiempo que había sido escrito, pero aún podía hacer daño si se le cambiaban las fechas….su amante Fabricio, un falsificador de archivos que tenía su tienda en Positano le había hecho el favor de pasar a otro cuaderno las anotaciones que a simple vista se veía idénticas…

Sonrío al imaginarse lo que diría la adorada Hermione…Snape…ese "viejo amigo" le había sugerido la idea y además le había resultado de gran ayuda cuando había hecho "desaparecer" a la hija de Talisa…se preguntó como estaría la chica…seguro que ya era toda una adulta pues era de la misma edad que tenía su sobrino Draco.

Zabini estaba sentado en una cafetería a las orillas del canal de Venecia con una copa de Vodka con limón, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados por el inmenso calor del día y unos pantalones negros con unos chinos azules y unas gafas de sol con la marca de Calvin Klein…aunque estaba protegido por una sombrilla enorme, usaba los lentes más para evitar que lo vieran y poder así observar mejor…ese era uno de sus viejos hábitos difíciles de olvidar…

Había pasado solo diez minutos y ya se sentía impaciente…Draco lo había citado en esa plaza en punto de la una…faltaba por lo menos quince minutos…y los recuerdos volvieron a él como una densa ola, aplastándolo por la inmensidad de ellos

Flash Back

_-Blaise….tenemos que irnos, es nuestro último día aquí, con Dumbledore muerto el colegio no es seguro, Hermione tiene un lugar seguro, vamos, rápido, haz tus maletas…_

_Blaise Zabini miraba a Draco como si se hubiera vuelto loco…entonces lo que se decía era verdad…ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de pansy_

_-Draco, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de una Gryffindor pensaba que jugabas pero… ¡Mírate!…no…no puedes dejarnos, no así…falta poco para que el Lord retome el asunto donde lo dejo la última vez_

_-Lo siento Blaise…en verdad estoy enamorado, y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo_

_-Entonces hazlo por la amistad que hemos mantenido desde que comenzamos a gatear_

_-Si eres mi amigo Blaise podrás apoyarme_

_-Sabes que te quiero como al hermano que nunca tuve, pero no me pidas que escoja entre nuestra amistad y la traición_

_-Entonces aquí se termina Blaise, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, la próxima vez estaré del bando contrario dijo Draco con lágrimas en los ojos_

Fin de Flash Back

Draco se aceraba a la mesa con paso lento, iba vestido completamente de negro, gafas de montura clásica de Arman y el rostro serio

Sin más tomo asiento frente a quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo

-¿Y bien, que era eso tan importante que no pudiste decirme por teléfono Zabini? Preguntó Draco al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su Whisky en las rocas

-Directo al grano ¿eh? Dijo Blaise

-No me gustan los rodeos Zabini

-Draco, estoy enamorado de tu Clarissa y quiero dejar de esconder la relación

-¿Así? Pues no veo que la escondan mucho dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

-Draco, me molesta que hablemos como un par de desconocidos

-¿Y que demonios esperabas Zabini? ¿Acaso esperabas que llegara y te abrazara y me olvidara del pasado?

-¡Fuiste tú quien nos traicionó! Dijo Blaise

-Que equivocado estas Zabini, yo recuerdo claramente haberte dicho que por Hermione estaba dispuesto a cambiar, yo jamás tuve ceremonia de iniciación, ni me convertí en un mortífago, te dije que huyéramos, que podíamos cambiar pero te negaste y sin más huiste con Pansy y Snape, encima trataste de hacerle daño a mi familia…eso no se olvida Zabini

-Vamos Draco…deja de llamarme por mi apellido, se que cometí errores imperdonables, y se que es mucho esperar que me recibas con los brazos abiertos y que olvides todo, pero te pido una oportunidad….a pesar de todo, me he enamorado de Clarissa, ella me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo podrida que estaba mi vida, cegado por una venganza que ni siquiera era mía y obsesionado por alguien que no me valoraba, por favor Draco…una oportunidad te pido, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a cambiar…

Blaise Zabini se veía sincero y Draco se dio cuenta que tal vez su renuencia a perdonarlo era porque en verdad le había dolido más de lo que hubiera querido aceptar que Blaise le hubiese dado la espalda diez años atrás…

-Muy bien Blaise…tienes razón…todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad….

El rostro de Blaise se iluminó con una sonrisa

-Gracias Draco

-A mí no me agradezcas, hazlo con Hermione, de ella ha sido la idea…

-Ahh esa preciosidad de Granger se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón dijo Blaise sonriendo

-Espero que solo como amiga ¡eh! Dijo Draco celoso

Blaise soltó una carcajada

-Tranquilo Draco, créeme cuando te digo que solo tengo ojos para Clarissa, pero gracias a Hermione pude seguir junto al amor de mi vida y tratar de recuperar nuestra amistad, es una gran persona tu esposa

-Sí…lo es….y la amo más que nada en el mundo

-¿A dónde irás a comer? Preguntó Draco

-Iré a la Plazza Novel…

-Mmm mejor ven conmigo al palazzo, Hermione no me perdonaría que no te haya invitado a comer, además así aprovecharas para ver a Clarissa, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces vamos dijo Draco mientras dejaba un billete de 50 dólares en la mesa…

En el palazzo los estaban esperando unas sonrientes Clarissa y Hermione y Draco se preguntó que había echo en la vida para merecer una segunda oportunidad para ser tan feliz….


	37. ¿Qué buscas?

HOLA…..GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO…LAMENTO LA SUPERTARDANZA….PERO ESTE AÑO HE ANDADO COMO LOQUITA….PERO YA FINALIZARÉ MÍ 8 SEMESTRE…AHHH TAN SOLO A UN SEMESTRE DE SER UNA EXCELENTE PSICÓLOGA…

ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE, LA HISTORIA YA SE IRÁ DESENREDANDO Y SE ESTÁN LEYENDO LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS…ESPERO REVIEWS…

BESOS

36.- ¿Qué buscas?

Snape no estaba, así que con mucho cuidado entró en su despacho, donde todo estaba pulcramente limpio y ordenado

Empezó a buscar en los cajones algo que le indicara como escaparse de una boda indeseada…el problema era… ¿Qué estaba buscando?

No era la primera vez que entraba en el despacho, pero si la primera vez que entraba sin ser previamente invitada…nunca había pasado más allá de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, así que sintiéndose en plena libertad comenzó a revolotear sobre los papeles que tenía su "jefe" amontonados de forma ordenada….

Nada…nada de lo que había en el escritorio le servía.

En el librero había carpetas de muchos colores, pociones de distintos colores e infinidad de pergaminos enrollados, incluso la habitación mantenía un olor raro, pero había algo que llamó su atención de inmediato…

En el despacho oscuro de Snape, en un rincón destinado al acopio de viejos pergaminos amarillentos y llenos de polvo, olvidados por su dueño, sobresalía un pergamino con tinta rosa…

¿Acaso sería una carta para Snape de una de sus muchas amantes?

La mera idea de que alguien pudiera siquiera besar el cabello grasiento de Severus le provocaba intensas arcadas…

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y tomo el rollo en sus manos…

Si….era una carta dirigida a Severus pero…no era de ninguna de sus amantes….

_**Severus Snape.**_

_**Querido Severus, sobra decir lo importante que es el contenido de esta carta, aunque aún me pregunto porque demonios me haz insistido en que la escribiera en este tonto pergamino, ninguna tinta de mis valiosas plumas sirve y tuve que usar una pluma rosada de cuervo, si de cuervo, de esos animales emplumados…en fin…necesito que escondas a la niña, no quiero que Talisa la encuentre, no hasta que sea necesario y que ya no me sirva…**_

_**La niña resultó ser un fenómeno, tiene apenas escasos 3 años, pero ya tiene el poder de mover cosas…no….un fenómeno…..no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, así que lo mejor es que tu la cuides, además tu me habías dicho que conocías a la gente apropiada para cuidarla, hazlo, entrégasela pero no la pierdas de vista, tal vez cuando sea mayor sus facciones cambien y a simple vista no pueda reconocerla, pero…en la pierna izquierda, a la altura del muslo tiene una marca de nacimiento, tiene un lunar en forma de media luna…es todo por el momento…te anexo un billete de 500 libras, para lo que se ofrezca en el camino…**_

_**Se despide tu amiga "La condesa Barsoli"**_

Las manos le temblaban violentamente y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración y soltó un suspiro que sonó más a sollozo estrangulado…

¡En esa carta hablaban de ella! Y era nada menos que de la "Condesa Barsoli"…la mugrosa e insignificante "Tía" de Draco…

Estaba tan absorta en sus propias cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en el despacho…

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas querida Pansy? Dijo una voz….

¡Demonios! Era nada menos que Severus…

Severus no podía creer aún la osadía de Pansy al entrar a su despacho y ponerse a revolverlo todo… ¿Acaso creía que nunca volvería?

-Sigo esperando a que me respondas….anda, sorpréndeme con una brillante respuesta

No, no, no….solo quería quedarse sola y pensar…pero debía cerrar su mente…debía…si….era importante que lo hiciera…por su propio bien, así que lentamente dejó el pergamino, como si no hubiese leído nada…debía mostrarse fría, calmada….aunque por dentro quisiera morirse…

-¿De que hablas Severus? Solo estoy ordenando este desorden un poco, espero que no te enfades dijo Pansy sonriendo

-¿Ordenando eh? Pues me parece que lo haz dejado peor querida, pero bueno, se agradece el…intento…anda, ve a descansar un rato, cenaremos hoy fuera…

-Claro Severus…

Una vez que Pansy abandonó la habitación, Severus revisó sus papeles del escritorio y se dio cuenta que en realidad no faltaba nada, todo lo importante se encontraba bajo llave y el no era tan estúpido como para pensar que nada más por el simple acto de ser servicial, Pansy se pondría a "limpiar"…no….ella algo andaba buscando, pero lo dejaría pasar….

Pansy estaba que no se aguantaba….ahora resultaba según decía la carta que su verdadera madre era una vulgar muggle, y no cualquier mugre….Talisa era una criada… ¡Ella era hija de una criada!

Por merlín…. ¿Que en el infierno hizo para merecer semejante humillación y vergüenza?

Y Snape…maldito….el sabía la verdad y nunca se la dijo

Claro, ¿para que lo haría? Si le habían encargado que se deshiciera de su presencia porque resultó ser un "fenómeno"

Pero su venganza comenzaría, iniciando con Snape y terminando con la Condesa….

-¡Te exijo que me digas donde esta mi hija!

-Calma Talisa, deja de gritar y no puedes exigirme nada, no estás en posición de hacerlo.

-Ya he hecho todo lo que me haz pedido, he sido tu cómplice en todo lo que haz hecho, ¿Qué mas quieres de mí?

-Querida, el pez, por la boca muere, tú misma lo haz dicho, eres mi cómplice, y si caigo, caes tú, y necesito tu lealtad por ahora

-¿Qué te cuesta decirme en donde está mi hija?

-Mucho, y deja de fastidiarme o no te lo diré nunca, ¿entiendes?

-Un día de estos Alexa, reventaré y no me callaré más dijo Talisa antes de salir de las habitaciones de la condesa

-Ah….estos sirvientes, ya no son leales dijo Alexa con una mueca burlona mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de uva

-Cariño, ¿es necesario esto? Preguntó Draco con cara de fastidio

-Tienes demasiada basura en este cuarto, y yo no tengo nada que hacer, ¿porque mejor no sales con Dimitri a la plazza? Y así me traen una botella de limoncello

-Amor, sería mejor que saliéramos los tres y así disfrutaríamos de la tarde juntos

-No, no, no…anda….ya empecé y quiero terminar dijo una decidida Herms

-Esta bien, dijo Draco con resignación…sabía que cuando Herms se empeñaba en algo, nada la hacía cambiar de parecer

Había retratos de la familia de Draco, fajos de cartas, un árbol genealógico, lienzos rotos, un álbum familiar de cuando su adorado Draco tenía por lo menos 18 años….y un diario….lo demás era basura, todo estaba en estado deplorable, era un antiguo cuarto destinado al área de juegos, ahora en el más intenso abandono en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Metió el diario y el álbum en una bolsa y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba una buena ducha…

Al menos media hora después una fresca Hermione salía de la tina envuelta en una bata rosa y el cabello recogido en una toalla.

Mientras se secaba, sentada en la cama, se fijó en la bolsa que contenía pertenencias de Draco.

Dejando su cabello aún recogido con la toalla, se puso un vestido verde de botones enfrente y sacó en la cama el contenido de la bolsa.

El diario parecía viejo, era de color verde, con las iniciales de su esposo, la tapa se veía muy desgastada….lo abrió por mitad y comenzó a leer…

_Ella es tan fastidiosa, ¿Quién se cree que es? No pretendo rogarle eternamente….en fin, parece que esta noche no habrá acción…creo que mejor iré a buscar a Camilla…._

_La soporto porque ella me une a lo único que me importa, mi pequeño…ah si tan solo fuera libre…._

¿Qué demonios era eso? Era la letra de Draco, la fecha era de hacía al menos seis meses….

Siguió leyendo….

_Hoy en la plaza, Camilla me ha seguido, se que no deberíamos, no a luz pública, pero últimamente la terrible pero apasionada Camilla me ha seducido…._

_Me encanta ver la cara de credulidad que pone mi "adorada" esposa cuando le digo lo bien que me hacen los tranquilizantes paseos por las tardes en la plaza…_

_Después de unas horas apasionantes, me pregunto ¿Qué diría Fabio, mi querido e inocente primo si pudiera vernos ahora?_

_Odio las torpezas y niñerías de Clarissa y su empeño por estar al lado del traidor de Blaise, pero por el momento lo dejaré pasar._

_Hermione me tiene harto, todo el día molestando con sus ideas te extraño Samantha…si no estuvieras muerta…las cosas serían tan diferentes._

_Esta vez, ni todo el dinero del mundo puede comprar mi libertad, no otra vez…._

Silenciosas lágrimas caían de los ojos de una afligida Hermione…así que en sus silenciosos y tranquilizantes paseos las tardes por la plaza eran para revolcarse con la esposa de su primo.

Y tenía la desfachatez de decir que aún pensaba en la tal Samantha

Todo había resultado ser una mentira, todo, las caricias, los besos, las palabras….solo la utilizaba para estar cerca de Dimitri….pues bien, ella también sabía jugar….

Se quitó la toalla del cabello y se lo secó, después, tomó su celular….

-Hola Herms, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

-Bien Harry, aunque necesito un enorme favor

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Aún tienes la poción que cambia a las personas hasta que estas quieran ser descubiertas?

-¿La que inventaron los gemelos? Preguntó un confuso Harry

Desde el fondo se oyó la voz de Ginny

-¿Quién es amor?

-Es Herms cariño respondió Harry

-Dale besos de mi parte gritó Ginny

-Ya haz oído dijo Harry

-Sí, yo también te mando besos, pero dime Harry, ¿aún tienes la poción?

-Bueno, sí… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién la utilizará? Sabes que no es segura….

Hubo un silencio prolongado, y Harry pensó que se había cortado la comunicación…

-Yo la usaré dijo por fin Hermione

-¿Qué? Fue todo lo que Harry pudo exclamar


	38. Adiós

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, comprendan, son las vacaciones, y aunque no recibo los montones de reviews, me alegra por fin darle fin a esta historia, que por cierto me tarde bastante, espero que la sigan leyendo y me haría muy feliz que me pusieran muchos reviews para contarme al menos lo pésima que es jejeje….ok, no lo molesto más y a leer!**_

37.- Adiós

-Hermione, en serio, ¿Qué planeas?

-Te lo diré cuando lo sepa Harry, ahora, necesito que me envíes vía lechuza la poción, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llegar?

-Bueno…si mando Star, puede que en una hora….por favor Hermione, dime que planeas hacer

-Pienso desparecer y tú me ayudaras

-Herms, recuerda que la poción solo la han usado los gemelos y no pudieron cambiarse ni volver a ser ellos mismos hasta seis meses después

-Pues para mí, perfecto dijo Herms

-Herms…. ¿otra vez problemas con Malfoy?

-Puede ser, lo único que te puedo decir Harry es que necesitaré tu ayuda en el momento adecuado, así que, ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Pero claro que sí Herms, es más, sabes que no tienes ni que preguntarlo

-Bien, entonces Harry, envía la poción….

-Papá, ¿crees que siempre seremos felices?

-Claro que si pequeño, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hoy tía Alexa dijo que los finales felices eran para los cuentos y que tal vez, mamá y tú no estarían juntos para siempre…

-Dimitri, no hagas caso de que dice tía Alexa….

-Yo le dije que era una bruja y le saqué la lengua dijo el pequeño, además mamá te quiere mucho y tu papa, también la quieres, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí pequeño dijo Draco mientras estacionada el auto en la entrada de la mansión…

Hermione los esperaba sonriente en la puerta.

-Al fin llegan dijo Herms

-¿Nos extrañaste mamá? Preguntó Dimitri mientras abrazaba a su madre

-Conté cada segundo cariño, fue la respuesta de la castaña antes de meterse a la mansión con su hijo de la mano

Draco la notaba extraña, la notaba tensa….

-Cariño, hemos comprado la mejor botella de limoncello en toda la plaza, ¿verdad pequeño? Dijo Draco

-Oh sí mamá, yo la escogí

-Entonces será encantador cenar y tomarnos una copa de ese excelente limoncello dijo Herms

-Que bien mami, porque ya tengo hambre

-Bueno, pues entonces corre a lavarte las manos y busca a Sophie, cenaremos en diez minutos….

Hermione no sabía como, ni de donde estaba sacando tanta valentía para fingir ser la esposa perfecta, servicial y amorosa y no gritarle a la cara a su "esposo" todo lo que sentía….

Draco se acercó a Herms y la abrazó…

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Estas muy tensa

-Yo…es que me siento cansada…es todo dijo Herms

-Te dije que no limpiaras esa habitación….no había nada interesante ¿o sí? Preguntó Draco

-No, claro que no dijo Herms con ironía….

La cena transcurrió casi en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los excitados comentarios de Dimitri hablando de los diminutos barcos que había visto en un puesto de la plazza

Después de cenar, Draco sugirió ir al jardín a ver el atardecer

-Herms, te amo tanto dijo de pronto Draco

Hermione no sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir…su vida perfecta se había destruido…otra vez….y esta vez, el mismo Draco era el culpable…¿Cuándo aprendería que Draco Malfoy nunca la maría?

-Sí….yo también te amo cariño dijo Herms con la vista perdida…

Mientras Draco se quedaba en el jardín con una taza de café, Hermione prácticamente voló a su habitación.

Allí, en la ventana, estaba una lechuza negra con una única raya blanca que iba desde la punta de la nariz hasta la punta de su cola, con un paquete en su pata izquierda….Star había llegado

Tomó el frasco junto con una carta

_Hermione, sea lo que sea que hagas, __cuentas con nuestro apoyo, te queremos…_

_Harry y Ginny…_

Tomó un vaso con agua y vertió unas gotas del frasco amarillo…tomó su varita y susurró los encantamientos precisos…."_Sigma, vistus, cambiare, harem_"

El agua cambió y se volvió por unos segundos totalmente negra, antes de volver a la normalidad…

Tomó un trago y notó que no sabía a nada extraño….

La etiqueta decía:

Después de media hora, la poción hará efecto, el que la tome, deberá decir en voz alta, cinco minutos antes de que se cumpla la media hora, la apariencia que desee….

Sin perder más tiempo, fue a la habitación de Dimitri…para su sorpresa, no estaba solo su hijo…

-Sophie, creí que estabas descansando

-No tardo Herms, solo estaba cambiando a Dimitri

En Sophie podía confiar, así que le contaría sus planes…

-Sophie, me iré, no se cuando volveré y cambiaré mi aspecto y el de mi hijo indefinidamente, nadie podrá reconocerme, al menos no hasta que yo lo decida

-¡Herms! ¿Draco lo sabe?

-No….el menos que nadie lo debe saber….

-Yo voy contigo dijo Sophie

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí….

Media hora después, una rubia de cabello lacio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, caminaba con un niño pequeño de cabello rojo, ojos azules y una pelirroja de ojos negros….

Era Hermione, Dimitri y Sophie…

No se habían llevado nada, excepto el frasco…

Draco subió a su cuarto y no encontró a Hermione….debía estar con Dimitri….

Se metió y después de tomar una ducha, se acostó a esperar a Hermione….

Pero el cansancio de correr media tarde detrás de su impulsivo hijo le pasó la factura y lentamente se quedó dormido….

-¿Hermy? ¿Eres tú? Preguntó un adormilado Harry

-No, soy el conejo de pascuas dijo la ahora rubia mientras sonreía

-¡Demonios Herms! Estas tan…distinta dijo Harry minutos después con una taza de té en la mano

-Bueno, de eso se trata…

-Supongo que estos pelirrojos son Sophie y Dimitri, ¿cierto? Dijo Harry

-No tío, ahora somos Dekar y Lana dijo el pequeño Dimitri

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tú Herms? ¿María Antonieta?

-No….ahora me llamo Ailene

-Herms, es que no se….siento diferente al oírte incluso hablar con un tono diferente de voz dijo una preocupada Ginny

-Tranquila Ginny, sabes que soy yo, pienso igual, solo que me veo diferente, además, solo será por un tiempo

-Cariño, ¿Por qué hacer esto? ¿No es más fácil pedirle el divorcio a Draco? Preguntó Gin

-No me lo daría, en fin, es muy tarde y mi pequeño necesita dormir, solo he venido a avisarles mis planes

-¿A dónde irás Herms? Preguntó Harry

-Mamá me ha dejado un departamento en la parte baja de Londres, en Sunset paradise

-¿Herms, estas loca? Es la peor zona, no, tú, Sophie y Dimitri se quedan aquí dijo Harry

-Lo siento Harry, pero aquí sería el primer lugar a donde Draco vendría a buscarnos, y aunque me vea diferente, no quiero verlo, no aún, en cambio en Sunset jamás nos encontrará, el no conoce esos lugares, y es lo mejor, y practica, ya no soy Herms….

Solo habían transcurrido diez minutos y Harry ya sentía que había pasado una eternidad, ¿Qué habría pasado entre Malfoy y Hermione para que esta huyera así?

-Gyn, Herms esta muy rara

-Harry, cariño, son sus problemas y no podremos ayudarla hasta que ella lo pida

-Pero Gyn, la poción, sabes como funciona, ¿Qué pasará si nunca vuelve a ser ella? ¿Qué pasará si Draco nunca los encuentra y ella se arrepiente?

-Ahora que lo dices, suena terrible, pero recuerda, solo Herms decide si Draco la encuentra o no…

Lo despertó el silencio descomunal de la habitación, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, estiró la mano para abrazar a Hermione…pero su lugar estaba vació si no hubiese dormido allí…

Solo vestía unos pantalones negros e iba descalza…la buscó en el baño, nada….tal vez estaría con Dimitri…miró el reloj…solo eran las siete de la mañana…

Salió al pasillo, y reinaba un silencio pesado

¿Habrían salido tan temprano a la plaza?

Fue al cuarto de Dimitri y ahí la cama de su pequeño estaba sin usar

Un miedo irracional se apoderó de él… ¿y si algo le había pasado a Herms y a Dimitri? ¿Y si Pansy les había hecho algo?

Casi corrió hasta el dormitorio de Sophie, y descubrió con horror que tampoco estaba ella y su cama estaba intacta…

Fue al ala norte de la mansión y prácticamente aporreó la puerta de Clarissa

-¿Quién demonios es tan temprano? Son las siete dijo la voz adormilada de su prima

-Soy yo Clarissa

Unos minutos más tarde Clarissa salía envuelta en un albornoz rosa

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Qué no duermes? Preguntó la rubia de malhumor

-Es Hermione, no esta, ni Sophie ni mi hijo

-¿Y si se fueron a la plaza a desayunar Draco?

-No….simplemente ni siquiera durmieron en casa dijo el rubio preocupado

-¡Demonios! Dijo Clarissa temiéndose lo peor


	39. El duelo y algunas aclaraciones

38.- El duelo y algunas aclaraciones

Bien decían que Draco Malfoy y su gente eran una de las familias mágicas con más peso y poder, pero ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder podían devolverle lo que más necesitaba, su esposa y su hijo.

Solo habían pasado seis meses y sentía como si fueran años, la había buscado con Harry, con todos y cada uno de sus amigos, nada.

Nadie parecía saber que fue de la castaña y su pequeño, y ni que decir de Sophie, nadie los había visto.

Era imposible que tres personas desaparecieran así como así.

Alexa le había dicho que tal vez Hermione se había cansado de él y que había huido, pero eso era imposible.

¡Ellos se amaban!



-¿Qué pasa Draco, aún está pérdida tu querida esposa? Preguntó Alexa

-Dudo que te importe mucho prima dijo un rubio de aspecto desaliñado, llevaba aún el albornoz y en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella de Vodka, y apenas era mediodía

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO

-No puede seguir así, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Blaise!

-Aja, ¿y que se te ocurre Clarissa?

-Mamá guardaba en la caja fuerte un mapa extraño, uno que te indicaba donde esta alguien cuando desaparecía

-Y ¿funciona? Preguntó un escéptico Blaise

-Vaya que sí…me encontró una y otra vez dijo la chica sonriendo

-Pues vayamos por él

-Mmmm me temo que hay un pequeño problemita

-¿Lo tienen en el fin del mundo? Preguntó un aprensivo Blaise

-No, está en mi casa en España, el problema es que, solo el último descendiente varón lo puede usar y dudo que Draco quiera hacerlo

-Claro que querría usarlo, es para encontrar a su esposa y a su hijo, tiene que hacerlo y si no lo hace, lo obligaré

-Oh amor, agradezco tus intentos, pero el mapa no funciona si la persona es obligada, la persona que lo usa, realmente debe querer encontrar algo….

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO

-Mamá, ¿y papá? ¿Cuándo lo veré?

-Cariño, papá y yo estamos distanciados, algún día lo volverás a ver dijo una rubia mientras ayudaba a su pequeño a vestirse con el uniforme del kinder

-Pues no me importa mamá, yo quiero que ya sea pronto para ver a mi papá dijo un insistente Dimitri

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooO

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Pansy? Baja esa varita susurró un furioso Snape mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y veía como una desquiciada Pansy lo miraba con los ojos llenos de odio

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-No me da la gana y ¿sabes que?, ¡ya me harte de ser tu estúpida marioneta!, y te diré algo más, fui yo quien denunció a Evan con los idiotas de la orden, y no tardan en venir por ti dijo la chica

-Maldita, mil veces maldita, ¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme? Dijo Severus mientras metía la mano en su túnica para sacar su varita pero….

-¿Buscas esto Severus querido? Dijo Pansy mientras sacaba de su bota la varita de Snape

-Dámela ahora mismo

-Lo siento, pero no, es hora de que me pagues todas las que me debes dijo una furiosa Pansy

-¿De que hablas? ¡Te he dado todo! Te protegí cuando el ministerio te buscaba, te di un techo para que no sufrieras…

-Lo hiciste porque te pagaron, lo se todo Severus, y cuando encuentre a esa maldita squib, ella también me las pagará

-¿Crees que porque no tengo mi varita no puedo defenderme?

-Oh, se que puedes y lo harás pero no te tengo miedo, es más, toma tu varita dijo mientras le lanzaba la varita a Severus

-¡Que empiece el duelo! Dijo Pansy

-Vas a perder querida dijo Snape

-Ya lo veremos Severus, ya lo veremos, solo te digo que de aquí, solo uno saldrá vivo

-¡Crucio! Gritó Snape

-¡Desmaius! Gritó Pansy

-Vamos Pansy, no está en el colegio decía Snape

-Estoy calentando Sevy

-¡Sectumsempra! Snape volvía a la carga

-¡Tarantallegra!

-¡Zacaraa!

-¡Crucio!

Esta vez, la maldición de Pansy había dado de lleno a un Snape que se retorcía en el piso

-¿Duele Snape?

Pues no tanto como a mí, como cuando me enteré que tú y esa asquerosa squib me apartaron de mi madre

Y vas a sufrir, si que lo harás

¡Crucio!

De pronto en la entrada se oían voces, la orden había llegado

-Aquí nos despedimos Severus

Pero Severus se había recobrado y en un descuido de Pansy…

-¡Envertestatil! Gruñó Snape

Pansy fue lanzada en un brusco giro hacia atrás golpeándose contra el escritorio de Severus

Con trabajo, Severus se levantó y apuntó con su varita a Pansy

-¿Tus últimas palabras querida? Preguntó el mago con una sonrisa cínica

-Sí…y con todo el odio que sentía levantó su varita y… ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un chorro de luz verde salió disparado hacia un incrédulo Snape…

El cuerpo de Severus Snape, el gran seguidor en sus últimos días de Lord Voldemort, había muerto a manos de su brillante aprendiz

Con dificultad, Pansy se puso de pie, lanzó una última a quien había sido en algún tiempo, su héroe a seguir, y ahora no era más que un maldito que le mintió toda su vida.

-Adiós Severus Snape, te lo dije, de aquí solo saldría uno vivo

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

-Draco, mírate, por favor, hazlo, estoy segura que funcionará decía por milésima vez una llorosa Clarissa

-No quiero, ya lo probé con todo, no quiero hacer nada más decía un malhumoriento Draco

-Vamos amigo, estás sufriendo

-No quiero Blaise, váyanse, vivan sus vidas

-¡Tienes que hacerlo, estas sufriendo!

-Ya dije que no lo haré Clarissa y es mi última palabra

-¿Tendré que obligarte Draco? Preguntó un furioso Blaise

-Haz lo que te de en gana Blaise dijo Draco mientras con un simple hechizo hacía aparecer otra botella de Whisky de fuego

-Beber así te matará primo dijo una mordaz Alexa

-¡Oh Alexa! ¿No tienes a quien envenenar? Dijo Clarissa con fastidio

-Mira fenómeno, mejor cuida tus palabras dijo Alexa, pensado que aún contaba con los favores de Snape….ya se estaba cansando de Draco y compañía

-¿Cómo me haz llamado? Preguntó Clarissa

-Te he llamado lo que eres, un fenómeno

-Ja, me lo dice una squib dijo sonriendo Clarissa

-¿Se pueden callar las dos? Gritó un molesto Draco

-Mírate primo, todo un ebrio, sin mujer, sin hijo, con todo el dinero del mundo y ella nunca volverá, ¿me oyes Draco? ¡No volverá nunca!

-¿De que hablas Alexa? Estás loca, siempre lo haz estado dijo Draco

-Oh sí, tú mataste a mi Samantha y por ello yo envié lo más lejos a la inglesa esa, mi niña murió porque la cambiaste por esa greñuda de rizos castaños, la alejé de ti la primera vez, y lo volví a hacer de nuevo

Draco en dos zancadas estaba frente a Alexandra y comenzó a zarandearla

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le haz hecho? Susurraba un furioso Draco

-No se y no me importa realmente, tienes lo que te mereces…

-Te obligaré a decírmelo aunque tenga que torturarte

-Hazlo, no te diré nada…

Draco iba a usar su varita cuando una voz muy familiar resonó en la entrada de la mansión

-¡Alexandra Barsoli, vas a morir ahora mismo!

-No me asustas Draco, así que ya puedes dejar tu teatro dijo Alexandra

-No soy yo esta vez dijo Draco intrigado por saber que tenía que ver Pansy con su prima

Una chica de pelo corto y, vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza, sostenía una varita y miraba con infinito odio a Alexandra

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otra fenómeno amiga de Draco? Preguntó con altanería Alexa

-No, soy tu pesadilla, soy aquella niña que regalaste, ¿recuerdas?

Alexandra palideció horriblemente

-¿De que habla esta loca? Preguntó una confundida Clarissa

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo dijo Blaise

-¿Qué haces en mi casa Pansy? Preguntó Draco

-Que te explique está squib dijo Pansy

-No…no se de que me hablas

-Oh sí lo sabes, ¿Dónde esta mi madre?

-Estás loca, no te conozco

-Te ayudará a recordar entonces, ¡Crucio!

Alexandra se retorcía en el suelo y reía histéricamente

-¿Dónde está mi madre? Preguntó de nuevo Pansy

-Oh…no….te….lo diré…Nunca decía Alexa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Entonces si no me sirves….dijo Pansy… ¡Avada Kedavra!

De pronto, un gritó resonó en la estancia

-Hija, basta….

Weno, muxas felicidades a mí…terminé mi carrera…ahora sigue el rollo de la titulación pero de mientras…ansiadas vakaciones navideñas…

Ahhh se respira tanto amor en el aire…

Y como mi adorada musa ha vuelto…

El penúltimo capítulo…ya pronto el final

Lo tuve un buen de abandonado este fic…pero ya…

Espero sus comentarios y si no, no importa

Feliz Navidad y un buen Año Nuevo para todos (as)

Att. Perversa


	40. Los diarios

39.- Los diarios

-¿Madre? Preguntó una desquiciada Pansy

-Hija, baja eso, soy yo, tu madre, ella nos separó cuando tú apenas tenías tres años, un bebé, me hizo su cómplice y prometió decirme donde te tenía pero jamás me lo dijo…

-Oh mamá, he sido tan mala dijo Pansy mientras se dejaba abrazar por Talisa

-¿Talisa? ¿Talisa es la madre de Pansy? Preguntó con asombro Blaise

-Eso parece dijo un asombrado Draco

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios pasa con estas dos locas? Preguntó clarissa

-Ni yo se de que va esto dijo Draco

¿Qué en el infierno sucedía?

Alexandra su prima, una completa desquiciada, lo había separado la primera vez de su Hermione y ahora después de todo, volvía a separarlos, Herms lo había abandonado por segunda vez por las intrigas de Alexandra, Talisa era la madre de Pansy, una desquiciada asesinaba a Alexandra y saber a cuanta gente más porque el hechizo había funcionado a la perfección….

Pasados unos minutos, Draco se dirigió hacia Talisa…

-Lamento la interrupción Talisa, pero ¿sabes algo de mi esposa?

-No se nada joven Draco…respondió Talisa

-¡No me mientas Talisa! Empiezo a hartarme de esta absurda situación respondió Draco mientras se paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado

-¡No le hables así a mi madre Draco! Dijo de pronto Pansy

-Vamos Pansy, irrumpes en mi casa como la criminal que se que eres, asesinas a mi prima, y ¿quieres que tenga consideraciones con la mujer que ayudo a mi prima a separarme de mi esposa y mi hijo? Estás completamente loca

-Le repito joven, no se donde está, sólo se que Alexa hizo llegar un diario suyo a manos de la señora Hermione, y le arrancó hojas y su amante Fabricio hizo réplicas de su letra en otro diario, un montón de mentiras que hicieron que la señora desapareciera

-¿Desde cuando sabes esto? Preguntó Draco

-Desde mucho antes de que su esposa desapareciera, pero no podía decirle nada, yo quería encontrar a mi hija…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

-Dame tu mapa Clarissa, lo quiero ahora dijo de pronto Draco

-Ahora mismo, Accio Mapa dijo una sonriente Clarissa

En cuestión de minutos, Draco conocía el paradero de su esposa, su hijo y la niñera de este

-¿Qué harás Draco? Preguntó Blaise

-Traerla de inmediato aquí, a su casa, de donde nunca debió de haber salido

-Draco, suenas como un cavernícola le reprochó Clarissa

-¿Qué quieres que haga después de no verla en seis meses? La quiero a mi lado, quiero contarle lo que ha pasado, quiero que sepa que todo era mentira

-Estoy casi seguro Draco que quieres tenerla aquí, a tu lado, pero, creo que lo más sensato es que conozca todas las cosas que Alexandra hizo antes de ir a buscar a Hermione dijo Blaise

-Muy bien, creo que tienes razón…

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

-Es todo lo que había en su cuarto, todo lo anotaba en estos diarios dijo Talisa mientras le entregaba a Draco un paquete con por lo menos doce diarios del tamaño de una versión e miniatura de la historia de la magia en Hogwarts…

-¿Todo? Preguntó el chico con cierto temor…se llevaría un año por lo menos leyendo todos esos diarios

-No hay más joven y yo….quisiera….empezó Talisa

-¿Irte con Pansy a vivir lo que resta de tus días con ella? Terminó Draco

-Sí respondió Talisa

-Bien, puede irte, dejas las llaves de toda la casa en la mesa y cierras la puerta antes de irte

-¿Es un adiós Joven? Preguntó Talisa

-Así es, y, me alegra de que encontraras a tu hija, Pansy es una buena chica, un poco vengativa pero…es buena…en fin, ¿tienes dinero? Preguntó el rubio

Pero una voz diferente a la de Talisa respondió

-El suficiente como para que deje de trabajar como una criada Malfoy

-Pansy…dijo Draco

-Me la llevo Draco, por las buenas o las malas, ella se viene conmigo dijo la chica

-Bien, toda tuya, solo una cosa más Pansy, no vuelvas por aquí

-No volvería Malfoy, eso, tenlo por seguro…

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

-¿Se supone que lo ocultarás por siempre Hermione? Preguntó Sophie

-Vamos Lana, sabes que ahora soy Ailene

-Mamá, no me gusta llamarme Dekar

-Cariño, por favor, no estoy de humor, me duele todo

-Mami, ¿Cuándo nacerá mi hermanito? Ya quiero ver a papá, ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Será niño como yo o una linda niña?

-Dekar, son demasiadas preguntas, mejor corre a vestirte que tío harry y la tía Ginny no tardan en llegar

-Un día Hermione, Draco nos va a encontrar dijo Sophie mientras salía de la pequeña sala

Espero que ese día, no llegue pronto pensó Hermione mientras unas traicionera lágrimas hacían acto de presencia

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Draco estaba sentado en su sillón favorito con los diarios en el piso, era ahora o nunca, comenzó a leer….tenía primero que conocer la verdad…

_Jamás debieron adoptarlo, sabían que no estaba yo de acuerdo, es un fenómeno, como toda mi familia, solo porque ellos sí podían hacer sus trucos, no significaba que yo tuviera que soportarlo._

_Mi ilusa hermana se enredó con uno de ellos, uno que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, de esa estúpida relación nacieron Evan y Samantha, mis queridos niños, pero él, el Lord, no permitió que mantuviera al niño conmigo, si hubiese luchado lo suficiente, el ahora sería el heredero de los Barsoli…_

…………

_Talisa también ha caído, ¡como proliferan los fenómenos! Ahora, uno de ellos, el que vino por Evan, se ha llevado a la hija de Talisa, y quiera o no, tendrá que ser mi cómplice, necesito alguien que haga el trabajo sucio, por todos los santos, soy una Barsoli, no pueden descubrirme, la niña resultó todo un fenómeno a los escasos tres años, me puede servir el silencio de Talisa..._

……

_Samantha murió por culpa de ese rubio mimado, el debió haber muerto en ese accidente, ella no murió por el accidente, ella murió de amor, de amor no correspondido, el ahora se ha fijado en esa estúpida inglesa con la que lo vi hace días en la isla, pero no, esto no se queda así, Fabricio me ayudará a que esa chica lo deje y sufra como sufrió mi niña…_

……

_¡Maldita inglesa! ¡Ha vuelto! Sabía que Draco la encontraría, ¿pero porque tuvo que mandarme a mí a buscarle? Ni modos. Tengo que fingir que no siento nada por ella, que no siento ganas de matarla cada vez que la miro y pienso en mi querida Samantha…_

………

_He inventado absurdas situaciones sobre Camilla y Draco, la inglesa esta que estalla, es cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca de nuevo…_

_Por fin Fabricio ha terminado, creo que es hora de que ella se vaya para siempre, el diario ha quedado fantástico, ni siquiera ella, siendo la bruja tan inteligente que presume, se dará cuenta…_

¡Esa mujer había sido un verdadero monstruo! Jamás imaginó que albergara tanto odio hacia él

Tenía que ir a ver a Herms y enseñarle todas esas mentiras que Alexandra había creado para separarlos por su estúpido sentido de venganza…

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

-¿Adonde vamos? Preguntó su prima

-Voy por Herms

-Espera, deja que vaya por mi bolso….

-Voy solo Clarissa, si no te importa

-Bueno realmente si me importa pero…esta bien, me quedaré aquí con Blaise, tal vez, podríamos darnos unos masajes en….

-No necesito detalles Clarissa, solo mantente alejada de mi sillón dijo Draco sonriendo mientras iba por su chaqueta

ppppppppppppppppppPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppPPPP

Le sudaban las manos, tenía bien sujeto el paquete donde tenía guardados todos los diarios, aferraba el paquete a su mano izquierda como si fuera su tabla de salvación, lo apretaba tanto que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Se mezo por milésima vez el cabello, lo llevaba completamente suelto, lucía un traje sastre negro a la medida, mocasines blancos contrastando con su traje y gafas de Gucci negras, se veía apuesto, pero se sentía nervioso, como si tuviera solo veinte años…

Su auto, un deportivo rojo, estaba aparcado a tres puertas de su destino, usualmente su deportivo era negro, pero Hermione conocía el auto, así que tuvo que cambiarlo…

Ya estaba ahí, entonces ¿Qué esperaba?

Era ahora o nunca.

Se estaba bajando de su auto cuando vio que dos personas se aparecían cerca de la entrada del lugar hacia donde también él iba….

Y casi se le cae la quijada al ver a Potter y la pelirroja Weasley, tomados de la mano se dirigían nada menos que al apartamento donde se escondía Hermione

¡Por supuesto! ¡Que estúpido había sido al no ver lo evidente!

Potter y compañía se mostraron un tanto nerviosos cuando los cuestiono sobre la desaparición de la castaña, y casi podía jurar, que había visto alivio en sus ojos cuando él personalmente con lágrimas en los ojos les informó que aún su gente no había conseguido encontrarla

¡Cómo se habrían reído de él!

¿Esa era la mejor manera de Hermione de vengarse de él? ¿Creía que se merecía un sufrimiento que el jamás llego a hacer?

Estuvo tentado a subirse al auto y dar marcha atrás y dejar a Hermione viviendo su mentira, pero no…tenía que verla aunque fuera la última vez…

_**HEY, YA DE NUEVO POR AKI…..FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS…**_

_**ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN DE LO LINDO CON TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS….**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO VA TERMINANDO Y NO…AUN FALTAN ALGUNOS CAPITULILLOS PERO…DE KE SE ACABA, SE ACABA…**_

_**BESITOS**_


	41. Volverte a ver

40.- Volverte a ver…

Además de Harry y Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Lavender y un amigo de esta de nombre Nacim, se habían presentado en su apartamento con la idea de una pequeña fiesta "sorpresa"

Nacim llevaba visitando a Herms desde hacía por lo menos tres meses, era un buen tipo, y Herms se hubiese enamorado de él, de no estar ya enamorada de otro…

El timbre sonó nuevamente

Herms había dejado de sobresaltarse hacía casi cuatro meses cada vez que el timbre sonaba, ya se había acostumbrado y no esperaba que fuera Draco la otra persona al lado de la puerta

-¿Esperas a alguien más Herms? Preguntó Lavender

-Mmmm, no, a menos que alguien más haya decidido autoinvitarse dijo Herms sonriendo

-Hey no nos autoinvitamos ¡Eh! Dijeron Luna y Neville

Iré yo dijo Sophie

Y aunque Hermione hubiese querido ir, sus casi siete meses de embarazo ya se dejaban sentir y ver, tenía los pies hinchados y un prominente vientre.

ppppppppppppppppppPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppPPPP

-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué Sophie tardaba tanto? Se preguntaba Hermione

ppppppppppppppppppPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppPPPP

Sophie no podía creerlo, ahí, después de seis meses, frente a ella, nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el marido de Hermione, y parecía furioso, y estuvo casi a punto de echarse a llorar pero se recordó que ahora lucía diferente, él no podía saber quien era ella…

Pero Draco, de forma inteligente, había pensado que sus investigadores habían buscado a Hermione con una foto que Draco tenía de ella, y nadie parecía haberla visto, por lo que dedujo que su inteligente esposa, había cambiado su apariencia, la de su hijo y la de Sophie

-¿Sí? Preguntó Sophie

-Busco a Hermione dijo el rubio por toda respuesta

-Lo siento, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre, yo soy Lana y…

-Ahórrate tu discurso Sophie, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

El rostro de Sophie perdió el color por un momento…

¡El sabía quien era ella! ¡Sabía donde se escondían!...

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Draco

-Yo…ella….pasa…

ppppppppppppppppppPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppppppppPPPP

Sophie regresó a la pequeña salita donde estaban los demás, y no llevaba buena cara

-¿Quién era Sophie? Preguntó Herms

-Es él susurró la chica

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué susurras? Preguntó inquieta la castaña

-Es él repitió la chica, ha venido a buscarte….respondió Sophie

El, solo había una persona que podía buscarla y que por fin la había encontrado….

-¿Dónde está Sophie? Preguntó Herms

-En la entrada….

Harry notó que Sophie y Hermione hablaban en susurros y que sophie estaba muy tensa…

Se acercó a su amiga que de repente lucía pálida

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermy? Preguntó Harry

Pero la chica parecía en otro mundo

-¿Herms? Preguntó el chico

-¿Qué? Dijo Hermione

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te haz puesto pálida y Sophie parece compartir el malestar, ¿Qué les sucede?

Pero la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, le dio la respuesta

-Vaya, vaya, si es Potter, la comadreja, la pequeña Weasley, Longbottom y Lunática, ahhh olvidaba a la metomentodo de Brown dijo Draco arrastrando al máximo las palabras, lucía furioso

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Preguntó Harry con varita en mano

-Pues vengo a la hora del té con mi desaparecida esposa respondió un cínico rubio

Sophie estaba delante de Herms, ocultando así a la chica de Draco

-¡Papi! Ya quería verte dijo de pronto Dimitri mientras corría hacia su padre

Draco se puso en cuclillas y abrazó a su pequeño

-Campeón, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado dijo Draco

Hermione veía como todo se le escapaba de las manos

-Bien, ¿pueden dejarme a solas con mi esposa y mi hijo? Preguntó Draco

-¡Claro que no! Dijo Ron

-No te he pedido permiso Weasley respondió Draco

-Váyanse chicos dijo Herms

Tras una última mirada de advertencia, la pandilla se fue, incluida Sophie

-¡Pero mírate! Luces diferente y muy…embarazada….

¡Por Merlín, estaba embarazada! ¿sería suyo? Pero que pregunta tan tonta, claro que era suyo, y de pronto sintió enormes ganas de hacerle daño a Herms, ¿acaso pretendía no decirle nunca que esperaba un hijo suyo?

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-Vengo a dejarte esto

-¿Qué es?

-Sí lo lees, descubrirás el porque de nuestras separaciones, verás que alguien más siempre nos quiso ver separados

-No te creo Draco, eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme contigo, pero se acabo, no te creo, así que vete

-Cree lo que te en gana, solo dime una cosa, ¿pretendías ocultarme este embarazo también? O ¿el bebé que esperas no es mío? Y muy buena tu actuación, ese look te pega, pero prefiero a las rubias naturales…

-Ahhh, lárgate Draco, vete, déjame sola dijo Herms, no quiero verte, tu presencia me enferma, además, este bebe no es tuyo

Ambos se estaban haciendo daño, era su forma de desquitarse

Bien, ella estaba embarazada, mientras él sufría, ella se revolcaba con otro, si Alexa viviera, se retorcería de placer al ver que al fin había logrado separarlos, que estúpido había sido al pensar que ese bebé seria suyo…

Hermione solo quería quedarse sola y pensar, ¿si Draco tenía razón? ¿Sí alguien más había querido separarlos siempre? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué negaba que él era el padre de su hijo?

-Bien, me iré, pero déjame felicitarte por la victoria que te haz anotado, he sufrido lo suficiente, torturándome, pensando que cualquier cosa te podía haber pasado a ti, a mi hijo o a Sophie, los busqué, oh sí, Merlín sabe que los busque, y que lloré de frustración y rabia, pero no te rogaré más, ah, felicita a tus amigos, como debieron reírse de mí ¿No? ¿Fue divertido ver a un Malfoy llorando? Supongo que sí, pero ahora te digo, me voy, pero Dimitri, se viene conmigo, y si intentas algo, siquiera acercarte a medio metro de él, tendrás a la ley mágica detrás de ti, pediré su custodia y ganaré Herms, que no te quepa duda de eso.

_**Hey…este sí es el penúltimo capítulo…regalo de navidad…jejeje**_

_**Dejen reviews lindos **__****_

_**Feliz Navidad para todos**_

_**Perversa **__****_


	42. Perdiendo la cuenta… ¿Ocho?

41.- Perdiendo la cuenta… ¿Ocho?

-¡Nooooo! El gritó resonó en la estancia vacía

Se había ido, se había llevado a su pequeño…

Su intención había sido hacerlo sufrir, hacerle daño, pero el había dado la vuelta a la discusión y le había dado donde más le dolía…

Casi al instante se apareció Ron, Harry, Ginny y Sophie

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Dónde está?

¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Dónde esta Dimitri?

Todos querían respuestas a sus preguntas, pero Hermione estaba histérica, Draco furioso, se llevaba a su hijo, se lo quitaría, ella diciéndole a Draco que el bebe que nacería no era de él…todo comenzó a girar, todo se volvía negro…

-¡Herms! Exclamó Harry y rápidamente sujeto a la castaña que se había desmayado

-Llévala a la cama Harry dijo Ginny

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-Ginny, ¿es normal que esté así de pálida?

-Me parece que no, llamare al doctor Tancredi dijo Sophie

-¿No sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo? Preguntó Ron

-El doctor Tancredi es quien la ha visto desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada dijo Sophie

-Lo mejor será que la vea una persona que la conozca dijo Ginny

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Una hora después, el doctor Tancredi, muy joven para el gusto de Ron y de Harry salía de la habitación con un maletín lleno de calcomanía de arcoiris de colores

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Ron

-¿Es usted el padre? Preguntó el doctor

-¡Oiga, no se vale responder con otra pregunta! Dijo Ron enojado

-¿Te calmas Ron? Dijo Ginny y luego se dirigió hacia el doctor, dígame por favor doctor Tancredi ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?

-Julián, llámeme por mi nombre dijo el doctor todo sonrisas

Y a Harry no le hacía gracia que el doctorcito intentara flirtear con su pelirroja

-Doctor, al grano por favor dijo Harry

-Bien, Herms está muy tensa y sigue inconsciente, algo que ya no es normal, y todo parece indicar que el parto se va a adelantar

-¡Pero solo tiene siete meses! Dijo Sophie

-¿Siete? Bueno, ya no es primeriza, y es normal, pero, por el tamaño de su vientre, diría que Herms perdió la cuenta, parece de ocho….respondió el doctor

-¿Qué pasa si no despierta y empieza el parto? Preguntó Ginny

-Bueno, les sugiero, por el bien de Hermione y el bebé, que la internemos hoy mismo dijo Julián Tancredi

-Bien, eso haremos dijo Harry

-Bien, entonces llamaré a una Ambulancia

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-¡Draco! Haz vuelto, y mira, traes a Dimitri dijo sonriendo Clarissa

-¿Dónde está Herms Draco? Preguntó Blaise

-En su casa dijo el chico por toda respuesta

-No trae buena cara dijo Clarissa

-Tía, tengo sueño, ¿me puedes contar un cuento? Dijo Dimitri

-Claro amor, vamos….

Draco fue directamente al pequeño bar que tenía en su despacho, tomo una botella de Ron, se sentó en su sillón de cuero favorito y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella

-Vaya, ¿comenzamos temprano? Preguntó Blaise mientras se sentaba junto a Draco

-Ya nada importa dijo Draco

-¿Qué sucedió amigo? Pregunto Blaise

-Me olvido, ya no me ama, esta embarazada, el bebe no es mío, le quitaré a Dimitri….

-¿¡Qué?! Draco, no puedes hablar en serio, está dolida, te mintió, estoy seguro, Herms no puede haberte dejado de amar, y no creo que te haya engañado con nadie

Pero Draco no entraba en razones, estaba dolido y solo quería beber y olvidar…

-Vete Blaise, quiero estar solo, dile a Clarissa que cuida a mi hijo

-No puedes perderte en el alcohol Draco

-Por el momento sí puedo y lo haré, ¿sabes? Potter y los demás siempre supieron donde se ocultaba Hermione, se burlaron de mí y lo pagarán, juro que lo pagarán, nadie se burla de Draco Malfoy y vive para contarlo, nadie….

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-En serio que mi primo se ha vuelto idiota, ¿acaso le creyó ese discurso barato a Hermione? No, esto tengo que arreglarlo, Blaise, te quedarás aquí por si Dimitri despierta, yo iré a buscar a Herms y hablaremos

-Cariño, ¿y si el pequeño despierta? Preguntó Blaise

-Pues lo cuidas, así te sirve de práctica para cuando tengamos los nuestros, y con un beso, lo dejó…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

El timbre volvió a sonar

Sophie abrió y vio a una rubia furiosa

-Se que eres tú Sophie, aunque ahora seas pelirroja, así que mejor te ahorras cualquier discurso y me dejas hablar con Hermione

-Pasa, hay cosas que debes saber dijo sophie

Media hora después, Clarissa sabía del estado de Hermione

-Sophie, el bebe que espera Herms es de….

-Sí Clarissa, es de Draco, no se porque Herms mintió, pero sí, es de él y aunque se canse de negarlo, aún lo ama

-¡Sí, lo sabía! Dijo Clarissa

-Solo vine por cosas de Herms, esta en el Hospital Maybell internada, sigue inconsciente

-Entonces te acompaño

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hospital Maybell.-

Hermione estaba pálida, llevaba la clásica bata azul de hospital, su cabello esta regado en la almohada blanca, la habitación era blanca, estaba conectada a varios cables que le medían los latidos del corazón de ella y del bebe, la presión, el flujo sanguíneo… el lugar olía a limpio, tanta blancura ponía tensa a Clarissa

-¿Ya saben que será? Pregunto Clarissa a Ginny

-Será niña respondió la pelirroja

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

El parto se había complicado, Herms perdía sangre y la pequeña, necesitaba sangre…

-Necesitamos al padre de la criatura dijo el doctor Tancredi…

La enfermera salió del quirófano, le informaría a la familia

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Draco, ¡Draco! ¡Maldita sea Draco, despierta!

-¿Por qué me estás gritando el oído Clarissa? Dijo un malhumorado rubio

-Te necesito sobrio y despierto, anda, tomate esto, y le dio una botella con un líquido verde que no se veía nada bien

-Yo no me tomaré eso Clarissa

-Lo harás, porque tu esposa e hija necesitan sangre y tú eres el marido de Hermione y la donarás

-No haré tal cosa, Granger y yo nos divorciaremos y la niña no es mía

-¿Desde cuando es Gragea eh? ¡Ahh! No seas necio, no te divorciaras y la niña si es tuya, así que te tomas eso o te obligaré

Algo en las palabras de Draco, le hizo saber que la chica no mentía…tenía que salvar a su hija y a su adorada esposa

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-¿Usted es el padre? Preguntó la enfermera

-Sí…

-Pase…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Se veían tan frágiles las dos, ella tan pequeñita, perfecta, como solo un Malfoy podía ser, y su bella Herms, había recuperado el color…

Se sentía tan orgulloso de su pequeña y de su esposa

¿Cómo decidiría Herms que se llamaría su nena?

A él le gustaba mucho el nombre de Jane Luciana…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

¿Dónde estaba? Le dolía tanto la cabeza…

Lentamente despertó y se vio tendida en una cama de hospital

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había perdido su bebe?

Trato de hablar pero tenía la boca seca

Debía intentarlo…

-Yo…. ¿Donde….estoy?

Vio que había una cuna al fondo de la habitación y a lado, había una persona dormida en el sillón

Entro una enfermera a checar sus signos vitales y al verla despierta sonrío

-Bienvenida señora Malfoy, y felicidades, su hija es perfecta

¡Había tenido una niña!

Draco se levantó y vio que Hermione estaba despierta, así que sin darle tiempo a nada, simplemente la abrazó

¿Qué hacía Draco en la habitación y porque la estaba abrazando?

-Te amo tanto Herms, creí morir cuando vi que te perdía decía el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Draco estaba llorando?

-Dime que me amas Herms, perdóname por ser tan cruel, fui tan estúpido la última vez que hablamos, olvidemos todo, empecemos realmente de nuevo, Alexandra está muerta, nadie puede separarnos, te amo, vuelve conmigo a Italia, y si no te gusta, viviremos donde tu lo desees, pero no me dejes, no me alejes de ti y de mis hijos….

-Oh Draco, yo...también te amo, y sí…te perdono, volvamos a Italia, criaremos juntos a nuestros hijos…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Dos meses después, la mansión estaba de fiesta, habían bautizado a la niña con el nombre de Jane Luciana, Draco se había salido con la suya

Ginny esperaba su primer hijo con Harry, y la pandilla volvía a estar junta

-Un brindis por mi pequeña ahijada dijo Víktor

-¡Por los padres! Dijo Blaise

-Por todos nosotros dijo Neville

-¡Salud! Dijeron todos

Hermione era feliz junto a Draco, Dimitri y su pequeña Jane Luciana

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

Había tenidos a sus hijos, fruto del amor…

Todo estaba bien…

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_**Bien, aquí se termina, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí…**_

_**Dejen sus lindos comentarios….**_

_**Se les quiere mucho y de a gratis**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dejaron sus reviews, a los que se aguantaron todo el tiempo de abandone al fic, por motivos de la uni, pero que siguieron fieles a mi historia.**_

_**Besos, Perversa.**_


End file.
